The Sinnoh Apprentice
by TheDrock900
Summary: After seeing his friends from multiple regions accomplish their dreams, Ash now seeks to accomplish his; become the greatest pokemon master on the planet. He decides to head back to Unova with the help of Cynthia to train him to be like her. Will Cynthia change him to be the next greatest champion? Rayshipping (AshxCynthia) Viewer Discretion Is Advised
1. A New Adventure Unfolds

**Greeting friends. Welcome to my second fanfiction. This time is a Pokemon Shipping. To make this seem more realistic, here are the custom ages of each character so far that will be introduced in each chapter that a new one appears in. Also, this is a Rayshipping story (AshxCynthia). One more thing, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

**ASH-21**

**MISTY-23**

**BROCK-24**

**MAY-20**

**MAX-17**

**DAWN-19**

**GARY-21**

**IRIS-19**

**CILIAN-32**

**SERENA-21**

**CYNTHIA-25**

Ash had finally arrived back home to Pallet Town from a far off region and after taking on the League Conference Championship. "Look Pikachu," Ash yelled as he saw his hometown up ahead. "We made it back home!" "PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu cheered. Ash and Pikachu decided to race towards his home, but as he reached a hill that lead to his home, they saw all of his friends from every adventure he went on. They were so happy to see him that they ran towards him and hugged as he reached his home.

"Guys its so good to see you guys again." Ash said to everyone. "Its been a long time Ash." May said. "Look what i managed to win." She pulled out a trophy out of her bag with a picture of her winning the Hoenn Region National Championship Finals. "This shows that I have finally become the greatest Pokemon Contest Star in Hoenn." May explained. "Same with me but in Sinnoh." Dawn said while she was puling out her best ribbion and trophy of her winning the 40th Annual Sinnoh Coordinator Conference Championship." Ash was very impressed with both of them of how far they came with their dream of performing on stage.

"HEY ASH!" Max yelled to get his attention. "Check this out." He pulled out the balance badge out of his jacket that he was wearing. "YOU BATTLED AND DEFEATED YOUR FATHER?!" Ash yelled out. "Yep, I trained with my Pokemon, along with May to help me get prepared for that day." "Damn." Ash said. "That's awesome Max." "Not only has he been training with his Pokemon to reach new heights," Serena began. "My Pokemon has been reaching a new height of performing for several music videos. So much so that I even made an appearance in a few grammy award ceremonies. And one of them," she said as she was pulling out a grammy award of best actress and Pokemon,"earned me this." My Arceus Serena, I knew that you would make it to that height.

"How have you been Misty?" Ash asked the water gym leader. "I have been fantastic." She said. "I have been working at the gym so long and i have been considered to be one of the toughest that I was even asked to work at multiple Kanto Conference Championships as a judge." Ash knew that Misty would be continuing her training and her duty as a gym leader, but he never knew that she would be this tough. Ash then turned to notice that Brock was wearing a doctors robe. "I suppose you have become one of the greatest Pokemon doctors in Kanto?" Ash asked. "That's right Ash." He answered. "Not only have I have been one of the best at what I do, I finally gotten a girl as well." Ash had a flashback of all of Brock's embarrassing moments with past females. "How did you meet her?" Ash asked. "I met her at the hospital at Celadon City." Brock began. He went on and telling him that her name was Melony, who originally came from Unova, and how they were in the same department.

And finally, Ash went over to Iris and Cilian. "So hows the training with Drayden Iris?" Ash asked. "Its complete actually." Iris said. "My training was finished a year and a half ago. My final exam was to challenge and defeat Drayden, and I won with my Dragonite, Excadrill, and Haxorus. Yes Axew finally evolved during those training days." Ash was amazed that Iris is already so close of being the best dragon master in Unova. "Things for me have been as tasty as an oran berry pie filled with my special ingredients." Cilian said. "While I have been working as being a Class-A Connoisseur, I have still been training with my Pansage, who by the way has finally become a Simisage, Crustle, and Stunfisk."

"So Gary," Ash began while looking at his very first rival, "Hows business here?" "Not much changed Ashy-boy." He said. "Though we have been making progress with that G.S. Ball that Kurt brought back. Apparently from what we do know that the G.S. Ball is suppose to be used for a Celebi, but we could never find one anywhere around the Kanto. But when we do, we'll be ready for it." "Wel its about damn time that the G.S. Ball finally gotten some attention." Ash said in a very impatience like sound. "Its been like what, 10 years in research of it? Or was it forgotten about AGAIN?!"

After the reunion of old friends, Ash and the others went inside his home, where his mother was actually having dinner ready just in time. "Hello Ash." She said. "Hey mom, hope things have been fine for you and Mimey (or however his name is pronounced.)" Ash said to her as he was taking off his jacket. "Things have been great." She said. "Professor Oak was here not to long ago. He went back to the lab again to finish up a report on Rotom. He will be joining us for dinner tonight, as well as the rest of your friends." "Actually Ms. Ketchum." May said. "I cannot stay. Me and Max have to return to Hoenn for we have plans with the family tomorrow and we need to be there before the next morning." "That's too bad." Ash said with a depressed look. "Well, I hope that we meet up once again." "Same here Ash." Max said. "Take care of yourself man." "See ya mates!" Ash yelled out as both May and Max walked off towards route 1.

As Professor Oak arrived for dinner with Ash and the rest of the group, Ash began talking to everyone about his journey at the Orre Region. "Thats fantastic Ash." Oak said. "Speaking of regions, Cynthia called me earlier. She has a proposition for you, but she was hopping to speak to you about this in person." "What kind of proposition?" Ash wondered. "When does she want me to contact her?" "She is actually here at the lab studying with an old friend of mine about the legends and forms of the Unown. Oak explained. "When you are ready to meet up with her. Let me know, and we'll head up there. I also want to see your pokedex as well. I have invented a device for it so you can carry as many Pokemon as you want."

After they had finished up eating and cleaning, everyone followed Oak to his lab. After walking for a while, they reached a field behind the lab where most of Ash's Pokemon were at. Ash jumped over the fence and yelled out to his Pokemon. Not 10 seconds when he entered, his horde of taruos ramed into him, knocking him to the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Yep, those are my taruos's." Ash said with a dizzy voice. The rest of his Pokemon came to him and showed their greetings to him by knocking him backwards again. "It's so good to see you guys once again." He said. "Ok give me a chance to breathe here guys." Just when he could get some oxygen in, muk came up from behind him and crushed him. "Ok muk calm down." Ash said. "Hey hey. Red rocket, RED ROCKET!" He yelled out as he managed to free himself from muk. "I see that your Pokemon are very happy to see you so well." Dawn said as she was laughing at her closest friend getting tackled by his Pokemon.

After a good 10 minutes of seeing his Pokemon, Ash and his friends went to Oaks office and saw that he and Cynthia were waiting for him. "Hi Ash." Cynthia said. "Long time no see. Now that your here, we can get down to business." Ash sat down at a nearby chair waiting to here what Cynthia had to tell him. "I'm sure that Oak has told you that I have a little proposition for you, correct?" Cynthia asked. "Yes, the professor told me that." Ash said. "Good because I think I might have an idea that will help you become the greatest Pokemon Master on the planet." Cynthia said. "I would like you to come back to Sinnoh with me and become my apprentice." As Ash heard the word 'apprentice,' he could feel the adrenaline racing through him. "HOLY SHIT ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Ash screamed out. "I would be honored to be your apprentice, but wont that effect your schedule of being the champion?" "Don't worry about me Ash." She said. "I know how to plan things out. And besides, there's nothing that I need to worry about until the next championship conference in the next 8 months."

Once Ash accepted the terms, she insisted that Ash trains with 6 Pokemon that she has back at her vacation home in Unova. Ones that are like her official team, but a few different kind of Pokemon (Those Pokemon will be introduced in the next chapter). After the pokedex was properly upgraded to Ash can carry as many Pokemon as he pleases, he and the rest of the gang headed out back towards Ash's house. "Well bud, we best be off." Brock said. "We have to get back to our hometown to get things prepared for more appointments." The rest of the gang bid their farewells and best of lucks to Ash with his new training with Cynthia. Once everyone was gone, Ash and Pikachu went inside to get some rest. They will be taking directly to Cynthia's vacation home to train tomorrow early morning. Ash could barley sleep just thinking that he will be training under the best champion in his own opinion. Many great things await him in the Sinnoh region, but little dose he know that a new plot will be rising once again and conquer the universe of Pokemon once again.


	2. The Training Begins

By the next morning at 8 AM, Pikachu unleashed a powerful thunderbolt on Ash to wake him up so he can be prepared for the big journey back to the Unova Region. "Morning bud." Ash said. "Pika Pikachu." Pikachu said with a smile. "Are you ready for our journey to the Unova Region with Cynthia to begin our new training?" He asked. Pikachu nodded and jumped onto Ashes shoulder. They made their way down after Ash showered for breakfast. Cynthia was already awake with Ash's mother. "Morning dear." Ash's mother said. "Mourning." He said after a short yawn. "Morning to you too Cynthia." "You look like you are already ready to go." She said with a smile.

After they eaten breakfast and gotten all cleaned up, Ash went over to Professor Oaks lab to collect his Pokemon and prepared them for the move to Unova. "Well Ash, you take care of yourself." Oak said to him. "And don't forget to update us every now and then. I always love hearing from you my boy." Ash said his good bye to the professor and he returned home a few minutes later. "So how are we going to get to Unova?" He asked Cynthia. "We will fly there." Cynthia said as she smiled. But before she could send out her Garchomp, a bird cry just happened north of their location. "What the hell was that?" Ash said. A few seconds later, a giant bird came soaring at them at a fast speed. It was his Pidgeot that he left in the Viridian Forest to defend the Pidgey and Pigeotto flock from the flock of Spearow and the Fearow. "PIDGEOT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW HAPPY I AM TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Ash said as his very first flying Pokemon land in front of him and rubbed its head on his.

Ash's Pidgeot decided to go with Ash on his journey to the Unova region to train with Cynthia. Once it was ready for the flight, Ash and Cynthia mounted their Pokemon and took off towards the Unova region. "How long will it take us to get to Unova?" Ash called out from behind Cynthia and her Garchomp. "We should be there before nightfall, that is if we need to let our Pokemon rest a bit." She said. After 4 hours of flying, Ash and Cynthia took a half hour break on an island close by to Hoenn. "So what exactly are the Pokemon you want me to train when we reach your vacation home Cynthia?" Ash asked. "The team I have in mind for you is a diversity group." Cynthia said. "It's like mine but yours will be a tad different. Half of them are the same as mine, but the other half are ones that you have never trained before." Ash was getting so excited for this that he insisted that we continue on. It was not even close to a half an hour for it was only 10 minutes.

After a few more stops of resting, they arrived at Cynthia's vacation home at long last. "Ahh, its been quite some time since I have been here." Ash said with a relaxing voice. "It sure has." Cynthia said. "I remember that the last time you were here, you, Iris, Cilian, Dawn, and Meloetta were here in training for the Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup. And that was a long time ago." Ash did remember that day when he came here to train for the big tournament. Though he didn't win the Cup, he did had a lot of fun in the end. "Well Ash, you might want to go ahead and rest up." Cynthia said. "For tomorrow we begin your intense training under me. Your Pokemon in training will be introduced tomorrow morning." Ash nodded and went ahead to unpack his things in the guest room. After he did that, he let out all of his Pokemon and told them that this is where he will be training for quite some time with Cynthia. His Pokemon cheered him on, and cannot wait to see what new stories unfold for him.

As dusk grew nearer, Ash and Cynthia went to bed to turn in for the night. Ash was still awake wondering what kind of Pokemon he will be using. Ash then began to think of Cynthia as well. "It's strange." He thought. "How come I always think about her these past couple of days? She is beautiful and strong, but is she the one? I don't know. I guess only time will tell." Ash then drifted off to a sleep where he began to dream of him winning multiple championship cups. Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Cynthia was sitting down next to a window. "Ash, I hope you are ready for what I have in store for you." She said. "If you really are the one I've been searching for, then I know you will be my best apprentice...and maybe a little more." Once she was finished watching the night sky, she decided to get some sleep for tomorrows first training sessions.

As the sun rose up, Ash woke up early to get himself ready for the training. As he made his way downstairs for breakfast, he noticed that Cynthia was already outside preparing her Pokemon for training. "Good morning apprentice." She said as Ash walked outside with Pikachu on his head. "Morning Cynthia." Ash said. "Alright, now before we begin," Cynthia began as she pulled out 6 Poke Balls our of her bag. "It's time to introduce you to your new team." She handed him the 6 balls, and Ash threw them to let them out. The first one that came out was Lucario. Up next came Spiritomb. Eelektross came third. A Salamance game flying out with a mighty roar. Zoroark jumped around with a snarl. And finally, Mamoswine came charging in with a powerful snort. Ash had never been more speechless in his life. These were some of the most powerful Pokemon Ash has ever seen. And so with Ash greeted his Pokemon, all 6 of them recognized him as their trainer/master.

"Well Ash." Cynthia began. "Are you ready to being?" Ash nodded with confidence. "Good cuz we begin NOW!" She shouted and at that very moment, her Garchomp and Milotic charged in from above to strike at Ash's Pokemon. "HOLY SHIT LOOK OUT!" All 6 of them dodged them both just in the nick of time. "Today is about survival." Cynthia said. "If your Pokemon gets beaten up and/or blasted too much, it's gonna faint. Again!" She commanded her 2 Pokemon to attack again. "Quickly, what's the first thing you need to do in a situation like this?" She asked Ash. "Take evasive maneuvers." Ash quickly said. "Yes, movement is a big key to survival." She said. "Speed isn't the only key, it's also about outsmarting your opponent. Every Pokemon has its own speed limit. What's the maximum base speed for a Garchomp?" "Uh...is it 290?" Ash asked. "No, it's 333." Cynthia corrected him. After several hours of training and getting to know his Pokemon, Ash and Cynthia took a 2 hour break. "You know Ash, for a first timer you are doing better then I originally anticipated." Cynthia said in amazement and exhaustion. "You have already mastered how to outsmart your opponents Pokemon in record time. I'm impressed." "Thanks." Ash said in exhaustion as well. "I feel as though that every time we get attacked, the more of a bond I have with my new team."

Ash and Cynthia continued their training session of survival. During the training, Ash began to see something unusual about his eye vision. He was seeing a strange energy feeling coming from behind him. It was heading towards his Lucario. "Lucario, bone rush and use it from behind." Ash called out. Lucario summoned a bone from within and swung at it and hit the incoming Milotic hard. Ash was shock to see that he was right, but how he felt that energy from within was a complete mystery. Milotic was sent flying from that hit. It fell to he ground and was knocked out cold. "Whoa." Cynthia said in shock. "How did you know Milotic was coming from behind and you didn't even look?" "I have no idea." Ash said. He began to tell her about what he saw just before Lucario struck at Milotic. "Wait, you said you saw some sort of energy flowing around you and it showed you the danger coming in?" Cynthia wondered. "Yeah." Ash answered. "OH MY GOD!" Cynthia said in amazement. "YOU ARE BECOMING AN AURA GUARDIAN! These people can sense the aura from around them and use it to their advantage in battle. You must have gotten that from Lucario for it can sense the aura around it as well."

After the day of training was complete, Ash, Pikachu and Cynthia went out for ice cream to celebrate their first successful day of training. "You know Ash." She began. "This is going to be better then I thought. With you doing so well with your new Pokemon, becoming an aura guardian, and being the first to beat this training session in record time, I think you and I are going to work great together." Ash was so happy that he was doing great that he told her that he can't wait for the next training session. "This week will be all about survival." She said. "As the week progresses, the tougher it will become. Tomorrow we get to the big part of the survival training; knowing how to counterattack from exclusive moves. Moves like extremespeed, quick attack, and a few other moves." Once they finished up, they walked back to the house. Along the way, Ash began talking to her about his adventure in the Orre Region. Cynthia was impressed even more for each part he went to. When they got back, they all went to bed to rest up for tomorrows training. In Cynthia's room, she lied down on her bed and thought to herself. "Yep, this is definetley the one that I was looking for. But how do I properly tell him that?"

Meanwhile just off the summit of Mt. Cornett, a portal opened up from a glass window from a nearby Pokemon Center. A pale skin man with spikey blue hair, and a soulless stare emerged from the portal. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA, FINALLY I AM FREE!" He yelled out. "CYRUS IS BACK TO THE REAL WORLD FROM THE DISTORTED WORLD! Now my team." He said as he pulled out his Poke Balls and released them. "The time has come. Team Galactic will rise once again and we will continue to create a new Pokemon universe and make it mine." He then laughed maniacally to the starry sky and knew that he would dominate this universe and continue where he left off. "Now it's time to rebuild Team Galactic and find Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. I am going to need all the help I can get."


	3. The Confession

**Before I get started with this, I do want to point out one thing. HOLY SHIT, BY LOOKING AT MY TRAFFIC STATS OF THIS STORY SO FAR, IT MADE MORE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS THEN MY LAST STORIES CHAPTERS COMBINED! My god thank you guys for the awesome support. I really do appreciate this. Any now that is over with, enjoy chapter 3, The Confession.**

After 2 months of training with Cynthia in Unova, Ash had finally mastered nearly everything that she could throw at him. There was only one thing left that Ash needed to learn before he was ready to be put to the test. "Well Ash," Cynthia said to Ash on the beach. "I knew you were special, and I commend you on making it this far. And it only took us 2 short months. We've come a long way haven't we?" "We sure have Cynthia." Ash said with Pikachu resting on his shoulder. "I think all of my Pokemon have really come a long way as well." He said as he looked over at all of his Pokemon that he train with for so long. "Well, are you ready for the most important session of our training?" Cynthia asked. "I'm ready for anything." Ash said. "Good, because this week is all about determining you enemies weaknesses." Cynthia explained. "Now Gastrodon, Roserade, and Garchomp come on out." She threw her 3 Poke Balls in to the sky and all 3 of Pokemon within emerged. "Now the big thing of defeating an enemy is knowing of its weaknesses in terms of types, stats, and moves." Cynthia said. "Pokemon like these can be extra tricky. It's your job to find out their weaknesses and use it to your advantage."

It didn't take long for Ash to determine the weaknesses of their types, but it did took some time for Ash and his Pokemon to find their other weaknesses, until he took a very interesting notice of their moves and how they use it. The moves they use help out with their stats and other aspects. He noticed this when Gastrodon let loose a sandstorm on the battlefield. "I see a major flaw with Garchomp." Ash called out. "He's using the sandstorm it brew up to boost his evasiveness. That is sand veil. The effects are working in Gastrodons ability as well. Its ability is sand force, which boost the power of its ground moves." Ash later began to study the Roserade, but still couldn't figure out at first. He then noticed that Roserade has been taking damage as well. This is due to it being a grass/poison type. "That's it." Ash thought. "Roserade is getting hurt by the sandstorm, and it can't see properly. Mamoswine, use the sandstorm to your advantage and use take down on Roserade." he commanded to his Mamoswine. It charged right in and hit Roserade square in the head, sending it towards the house knocking it out cold."

Cynthia ran over to Roserade and checked to make sure that it only fainted. "Okay Roserade return." She said as she pulled out her Poke Ball. She then turned to Ash. "Well done, but you still have Garchomp and Gastrodon to contend to now." She yelled out. Ash could barely see in the sandstrom that was brewing, but after bonding so well with his Lucario, he used the aura to help him see. "Okay Lucario," Ash began. "Time to use aura sphere on Garchomp. Use your aura to find, lock on and fire at it." Lucario then closed its eyes and began searching for Garchomp. Once it saw Garchomps aura, he ran straight in and use aura sphere at point blank range. The sphere collided to Garchomps head, knocking it backwards and knocked out.

Cynthia returned her Garchomp back into it Poke Ball and she looked up at Ash as he continued to find Gastrodon's weakness. "Ash," She whispered to herself. "You have proven yourself tenfold, no a thousandfold. Tonight, it's time to tell him my little secret." After Ash managed to find Gastrodon's weakness with his Zoroark thanks to its speed and deadly attack stat, he finished off Gastrodon with one powerful dark pulse. "Oh my god, I can't believe it." Ash said out loud. "We actually managed to successfully find out her Pokemon's weaknesses. I guess it's true about one thing, type advantages alone doesn't mean anything. It's just one of many ways to win a battle." Cynthia returned her last Pokemon to her Poke Ball and just stood there with her head down and eyes closed. Ash then walked towards her with confusion. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked. "Ash,I have no words to say of how proud I am, and how much you've learned in just short amount of time." Cynthia said with a smile. "I want you to go ahead and rest. You've done enough for today. In fact, I want to talk to you about something that I feels like I should have told you since the last time you were here. Meet me in my room tonight just before sunset and all will be explained."

As the sun began to set off the shore of the ocean, Ash made his way to the master bedroom where Cynthia was waiting. Ash knocked on the door a few times, but the door opened up a bit. "Huh, it must have not closed all the way." He thought. "Cynthia, you left the door open." He called out. Cynthia was sitting at her window watching the sunset. "Shut the door would you Ash?" She asked. Once Ash shut it, Cynthia called him over to the window. "Next week is your final exam." She began. "If you can beat me in a full 6 on 6 battle, then you are ready for the whole world. However, that's not the reason why I invited you here. I know this may sound weird but..." Cynthia was about to tell Ash of how she really felt, but she began to tear up and blush at the same time. Ash put his arms around her to comfort her. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Your face is all red. And why are you crying? Is there anything I can..MMPH!" Ash was in shock to see and feel that Cynthia pressed her lips onto his. Once she broke apart with him after about 10 seconds, she said, "Ash, I really do have strong feelings for you, and I was just so damn scared that you wouldn't accept it."

Ash, who was still shocked after the kiss, told Cynthia that he, too, had feelings that were that strong for her. "Each night that I have been here, I keep having these dreams about you and I going to several places together. We went to several ruins, championship conferences, and private places. I'll be honest, I wanted to tell you the same thing myself, but seeing as how you are busy with you being the champion and all I didn't know if it would even work out." After he told her all of that, tears were now flooding out of Cynthia's eyes. "Oh Ash," She began. "I love you." "I love you too." Ash said. They took each other in their arms and watch as the sun began to set off the shore. "We will make this work Ash, I promise you that." Cynthia said to her new boyfriend. "I hope the same thing too." Ash said to his new girlfriend. He pulled his head back and began kissing her for about 10 minutes. Ash had never been with a girl before, nor has he kissed one at all. "I'm kinda new at this whole relationship thing." Ash whispered. "I hope I'm not going too far." "You're doing just great darling." Cynthia said as she laid her head down on her shoulder. As Ash and Cynthia started their new lives together, they began to live and stay together. More exciting moments await them as the story continues.


	4. The Kidnapping

As midnight drew nearer, Ash and Cynthia had decided to turn in for the night for more training tomorrow. "Ash before you go, can you do something for me?" Cynthia asked Ash as he made his way to the door. "Sure what is it?" He asked. "Can you and I go for ice cream after the exam next week?" She asked. "Absolutely."Ash said with a smile. "We could make that our first official date if you want." "That would be romantic and great." Cynthia said. Ash walked to her and gave her one last kiss good night and retired to his quarters for the night. Once he made it back, he saw that his Pikachu was still awake with a happy look on his face. "My god bud, you are never gonna believe what just happened." Ash said as he sat next to him on the bed. "Cynthia and I are not only going to have the final exam of my training here next week, but now she is my girlfriend." Pikachu began jumping around for joy, so happy that his best friend was with someone at long last.

Meanwhile at the dead of night in Sinnoh, Cyrus and the rest of the Galactic Commanders reunited at their old base at Veilstone City. "Master Cyrus, I knew we meet up once again." Commander Mars said with a sinister smile. "Same here boss." Saturn said. "Me as well." Jupiter said with a serious face. "It has been so long that I have been trapped inside the Distortion World." Cyrus growled. "But now that I'm free, I can now dominate this world and make it my own. Before we begin with my master plan, we need to get most of our grunts back in action and trained up." As the 3 commanders received their objectives, Cyrus stayed behind at stare at the moonlight. "I hear your looking for a personal guard." Someone spoke out from behind. "You must be the mercenary I hired for this." Cyrus said as he turned around. He eyed a tall man covered with armor from head to foot. His sleeves held slots for 3 Poke Balls in each. In the mercenaries case, 6 Master Balls. He held a military-like bag filled with medicines, and other items needed for traveling. "You called me to help Team Galactic rise up once again, and would pay me handsomely once it was complete." He whispered. "That's correct." Cyrus said. "Plus as an extra bonus, if you were to fend off anyone stupid enough to get in our way, then an added 10% will be added to your payment." "Anyone in particular that you are hoping for?" The mercenary asked. "If you can get rid of Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh, and anyone else that's with her, then nobody will stop us." Cyrus explained. "Deal." The mercenary said as he shook hands with Cyrus in agreement.

Back at the vacation home, Ash and Cynthia continued Ash's final training session before the final exam in 3 days time. During the training, Cynthia was receiving a phone call from an unknown caller. "Hello, Cynthia speaking." She said. "Greetings Cynthia." The voice said. "I, Cyrus, have finally returned from the Distortion world. I'm calling to let warn you to stay out of Team Galactics way of world domination. This time is completely different. Unless you want to be destroyed, stay away from Sinnoh or there will be dire consequences." "CYRUS, YOU BASTARD!" Cynthia screamed out. "IF YOU HURT ANYONE OR ANY POKEMON THERE, THEN ME AND MY POKEMON WILL KILL YOU FOR GOOD!" She hung up with rage and fear. "Cynthia, what happened?" Ash yelled out. "Cyrus is back from the Distortion World." She said. "WHAT?!" Ash shouted. "HOW THE HELL IS HE STILL ALIVE?! IT'S NOT RIGHT!" "Pack up you Pokemon, we are leaving for Celestic Town now." Cynthia insisted. Ash, who was more concerned for her more then ever before, grabbed his Pokemon in less then 3 minutes. By the time he got out of the house and locked it, Cynthia and Garchomp were already leaving for Sinnoh. Ash mounted his Salamence and they caught up with her shortly after leaving. "I don't know what Cyrus is planning on doing this time," Ash said to Cynthia. "but I will ensure you we will do it together." Cynthia agreed entirely. "We need to head back to my hometown in Sinnoh first." Cynthia said. "I need to make sure that everyone there is safe, especially my family."

Garchomp and Salamence took off at top speed to reach the Sinnoh Region fast. They managed to reach the Sinnoh Region in before late afternoon. They touched down at Celestic Town right by her old place. When they entered, she saw that nobody was home. "Grandmother!" She called out. "Are you here?" "Look there's a note on the table." Ash said as he pointed. "What does it say?" She picked up the note and read, 'Cynthia, if you are reading this, then you are already in knee deep of severe danger of not only yourself, but your family as well. We are holding them captive at Veilstone City at are headquarters. If you ever want to see them alive, then come to our headquarters and fight your way to them. If you dare. Commander Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn.'" Cynthia just stared at the note and began to clench the note in her hand. "Cynthia, it's clearly a trap." Ash said. "We have no choice, we have to go get them." Cynthia demanded. "I need you to take your Pokemon and head for Route 215, and I'll come in from 214. I'll take on the headquarters and you take on the underground warehouse. We need to cover ever part of the place until we find them."

Ash knew that Cynthia was getting very scared of what happened to her family. "Hey, Cynthia." Ash said as he put his hand on Cynthia's shoulder. "If something does go wrong, I want to let you know that I will always love you no matter what. Here." He handed him his cell phone number to her. "If you find them, call me and I'll fight my way out." "Ash, I love you the same way." Cynthia said as she turned around to face him. She then handed him her phone number as well. "You do the same." She said. "If you find them, alert me immediately. I'll come running with my team. Are you ready?" "I'm ready for anything." Ash said. Cynthia gave him one last kiss that lasted for about 5 minutes until she mounted her Garchomp. Ash watched as his loved one flew off towards Route 214. "Come on Pikachu, we have a job to do." Ash said as he mounted Salamence. They flew off, but kept at a low level to prevent being seeing coming from the west.

As Cynthia approached the front door of the Galactic Headquarters, she ordered her Garchomp to blast it with dragon pulse. After it blasted the doors opened, they walked through the smoke and prepared for the battle at hand. "ALRIGHT PUNKS!" Cynthia shouted. "UNLESS IF YOU WANT TO BECOME SHARK BAIT, THEN YOU BETTE TELL ME WHERE IS SHE!" "Ahh, we were just expecting you to show up.' A grunt said on her left. "We knew you would come here to save your grandmothers life, but I hate to be the bringer of bad news for you, you won't find her." This really pissed off Cynthia so much. "You better tell me where the hell she's at, or my Garchomp will have you for target practice." Cynthia demanded as she walked towrds the grunt.

Meanwhile, Ash managed to sneak into the underground warehouse underneath Veilstone City. He had his Spiritomb, Lucario, and Pikachu on standby. Ash was using his aura sensing powers to find anyone that looked like Cynthia's grandmother. Once he managed to find her just a level underneath, he prepared for a plan to get her out. "Spiritomb, I want you to use your hypnosis to put the guards to sleep." Ash explained. "Pikachu, I want you and Lucario to work together to break open that lock without tripping any alarms. Me and the rest of my team will cover you guys." Once they were ready to go, they made their way down to the basement of the warehouse. Before Ash moved on after reaching the stairs, he called Cynthia on his phone. "Cynthia, it's me." Ash spoke quitely. "We found your grandmother. She is still alive, but very weak. She is at the basement of the warehouse and we are moving in." "Great news Ash." Cynthia said. "I also gotten some very interesting information for you, but it's best we get her out of there and head to Rowan's Pokemon Lab. I'll be there as soon as I can."

After Ash's phone call, he began to sense the presence of a highly hostile enemy coming from behind him. He turned around fast and saw a tall man covered in armor with his Master Ball sleeve slots open for battle. "Who are you?" Ash called out. "And what have you done to her." "That is not any of your concerns boy." The man said. "As for my name, the names Wade Johnson. I'm a high ranked mercenary under the command of Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic. He promised me big money to help him accomplish his dream, and a bonus to stop anyone from getting in his way." Ash sensed his aura from within. It was pure red with no traces of goodness within. "Wait a minute, I heard that name before." Ash said. "You are a wanted criminal in multiple regions. You attempted on being the deadliest mercenary on the planet." Wade chuckled with amazement. "It looks like me reputation precedes me." He said. "But enough talk, it's time for you to disappear forever." He pulled out two Master Balls, one on each arm, and released a Rhyperior and a Gengar. The battle between Ash and Wade the mercenary began. Will Ash be able to overpower Wade's Pokemon and save Cynthia's grandmother, or will he fall and fail everyone? These answers will be revealed as the story continues.


	5. The Rescue and Reward

Ash brought out 2 Poke Balls off his belt and called out Salamence and Mamoswine. "Alright, guys." Ash said. "Remember your training, and you will be triumphant." Mamoswine let out a loud snort and Salamence roared out loud to get started with the battle. "Now Rhyperior, use rock polish." Wade ordered. "Gengar, use night shade." Rhyperior began to shine and its speed increased alot, and Gengar unleashed an aura of darkness towards Salamence, who dodged it like it was nothing. "Mamoswine, use earthquake." Ash said. "Salamence, use dragon pulse." Mamoswine began to stand on his hind legs and pound the ground so hard it caused the ground to rumble so much that Rhyperior lost all of its balance. Salamence was able to negate it due to it flying and it fired a deadly dragon energy from its mouth and hit Gengar in the face, knocking it out cold. "Rhyperior, get back up NOW!" Wade shouted out. "Gengar return." Once he returned his Gengar to his ball, he stared at it and said, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. You let me down for the last time." Ash was now seeing of what kind of man Wade really was. "Why are you treating your Pokemon like that?" Ash demanded. "Or are they not yours at all?" This angered Wade so much that he sent our all of his other Pokemon all at once. "What is this?" Ash wondered. "A full on battle with everything? Fine then, if that's how you want to play"

Meanwhile, Cynthia and her Garchomp made their way down to the basement. Along the way, she ran into Commander Jupiter waiting for her at the stairs. "Get out of my way Jupiter." Cynthia said. "Why should I?" Jupiter said, "I'm enjoying the show right now." Cynthia looked down the stairs and saw that Ash and all of his Pokemon was taking on the mercenary. "Who is that battling Ash?" Cynthia asked. "That is Wade Johnson." Jupiter explained. "He is the deadliest mercenary on the planet. Our boss hired him to help Team Galactic return and conquer the world once again." Cynthia gasped and she froze for a few seconds. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Cynthia shouted as she rammed Jupiter out of the way and made her fall down the stairs. "ASH, GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MORE DANGEROUS THAN YOU THINK!" " I know, the aura I sensed within him is pure evil." Ash said as he returned his Eelektross to its Poke Ball from it being defeated by Wades Tyrannitar. "Fortunately, I still have most of my Pokemon alright while he has one left." He said as he pointed to a Aggron. "As Wade began to declare an attack, a blast came from behind Ash and hit Aggron square in the face. Lucario shot out an aura sphere at it with Pikachu and Cynthia's grandmother right behind them. "Well done you two." Ash said to them. "Lets finish this now Wade." As you wish." Wade growled. "Now Aggron, use earthquake." Aggron jumped up into the air and prepared for the impact onto the ground. "Lucario, use aura sphere while its in the air." Ash yelled to Lucario. Lucario jumped up towards Aggron and fired one last aura sphere to the chest and sent it flying high. Once it hit the ground, it fainted on the spot.

Wade just stared at it and didn't return it to its ball. "You have betrayed me for the last time, all 6 of you." He said to all of his Pokemon it their balls. "You better get out of my sight now, or I will have to beat the SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" Ash and Cynthia watched as he released all of his Pokemon from their balls and left them to rot. "I don't ever want to see you assholes ever again." He said as he turned around and walked away. He shoved both Cynthia and Jupiter out of the way with raged and he disappeared from sight. "Are you alright Cynthia?" Ash said as she ran towards her to help her up. "I think so." She said. "Grandmother." She said as she walked towards her. "Are you hurt?" "No my dear, but I am pretty tired and weak." Cynthia was helping her grandmother towards the stairs, but Jupiter was standing guard. "You may have defeated the mercenary, but you won't leave this place at all." "Garchomp, sick her." Cynthia said to Garchomp. "She watched as her Garchomp flew towards her, and chased Jupiter out of the warehouse. "We need to get her and them out of here." Ash said as he pointed to the down Pokemon that were left to rot by Wade.

After they called the nearest Pokemon Center to pick up the 6 Pokemon, Ash and Cynthia helped her grandmother out of the warehouse. They mounted Cynthia's Garchomp and flew off towards Professor Rowans research lab. After they landed by the entrance, Rowans asistances helped get the settled, and have their Pokemon restored to full health. "I have no words to thank you both for your help." Cynthia's grandmother said. "No problem." Ash said. "But it pains me to wonder why they captured you in the first place." "It's because of the Distortion World, and the Pokemon that dwells within." She explained. She began to explain to them everything about the Distortion World, and the ruler of the world, Giratina. "I heard of Giratina." Ash said. "It's a powerful Ghost/Dragon type Pokemon that was said to be banished to the Distortion World by another Pokemon named Arceus." "That's right." Cynthia said. "According to legends, Arceus created the entire Pokemon Universe. It shaped worlds, given it life and lots more. But what I don't know is what that has to do with the Distortion World at all." "It's simple dear." Her grandmother said. "It was the only Pokemon to banish it to the Distortion World because it reeked havoc across the universe. If Team Galactic release it, then this world could be doomed."

Professor Rowan came in with all of the Pokemon that were being healed. "I have returned with your Pokemon." He said with a smile. "Thank you so much professor." Cynthia said. "I have been overhearing your little conversation." Rowan said. "I, too know a bit of that legend. There is only one way a person can call upon Arceus. You must use an ancient item called the Azure Flute. This flute was created by Arceus itself, who left it behind to the people of Sinnoh many centuries ago." Ash began to wonder where that flute would be at. "If we can find the flute, then there is a chance we can save the world from Team Galactic and Giratina." Ash said. "Not quite Ash." Cynthia said. "The one that has it can summon Arceus if that person knows the ancient song. Only one person has ever played that song, and thus hid it away at the top of the Mountain here, but many people have searched for it for so long that the hunt for it was later dismissed for good."

As night drew nearer, Ash and Cynthia thanked Rowan again for the hospitality, and flew back to Celestic Town to drop off Cynthia's grandmother. "Before you go, I have a little something to give you as a token of my thanks." She said as they entered the house. She walked over towards her room and picked up a box and open it. "I present to you two, the Azure Flute itself." She said as she showed them an ocarina-like item. "Grandmother, I thought it was gone forever." Cynthia said in shock. "No, I have kept it for many years." She said with a smile. "I was always wondered if the time was right to pass it on. And now, the time is now. Take this flute and promise me one thing, do not loose it." Ash and Cynthia agreed to keep it with them at all times. They both later said their good byes and flew off towards the nearest hotel to stay at for the night. Once they checked in at the most secured area of the hotel, Cynthia called Ash to her bed. "I can't thank you enough for saving my grandmothers life." She said. "It was nothing, but it still wounds me to see her go through all of this." Ash said in sadness. "She is safe now and now we can rest." Cynthia said as she moved closer to him. "Before we head for bed, I do need to ask," Ash said. "When is the final exam gonna take place?" "Once this threat is over, I will let you know before then." Cynthia said. "But for now, I have a little reward for you for all of your help." She said as she stood up and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around and began kissing him. They were doing it for about 15 minutes until Cynthia pulled back and decided to take off her shirt revealing her bra, and Ash took off his jacket and shirt as well. _**(Before you guys say anything, NO they are not having sex tonight).**_

Back at the Galactic Headquarters, Cyrus and Wade were in a deep conversation. "I'm sorry I failed to stop them earlier." Wade said with his head down. "We have very little time to get our team back together, and we cannot have anymore problems." Cyrus said with that soulless stare at him. "This is your last warning. If you screw this up again, you will have a severe paid deduction. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Cyrus shouted at him. "Yes, Master Cyrus." Wade said. "Fortunately, I have gotten some news for you. That old hag has told us everything we need to know to release Giratina from the Distortion World and use its power to take control of the world." "Go on then speak." Cyrus said. "What we need to do is return to the Distortion World with an item called the Griseous Orb." Wade explained. "We will then need to give it to Giratina. It will give it enough power to be freed from the Distortion World and we will capture it and use its power to take over the world. However, we are still trying to figure out how to get into the Distortion World." "Leave that up to me Johnson." Cyrus said as he turned and face the window and stared outside. "Soon, the universe will be under my control and I will soon have all the Pokemon of the Creation Trio as my pawns in this battle." Now that Team Galactic has gotten all of the info they needed, will Ash and Cynthia have the strength needed for this climatic battle? All of these answers will be revealed as the story continues.


	6. UPDATE

**Hey guys. TheDrock900 here with a little update for you guys. First off thank you all so much for helping me get this far. I can safely say that this story is the best I have ever done, what with more followers, favorites and even reviews. From what I have been seeing is that a couple of you guys were telling me that a chapter or 2 didn't make sense somewhere. Someone said that Ash has had a personal experience with the Distortion World in Giratina and the Sky Warrior movie. I actually try to stay away from movie based stuff because most of the movies in the Pokemon World doesn't always "connect" well with the television show. Now if you really want me to include Ash's experience in the Distortion World then I'll update chapter 5 as soon as I can. I believe that someone else wanted me to double check another one as well. I will check that later on as well. But before I do that though, I am going to work on chapter 6 first and then I'll work on fixing that little bit in chapter 5 and that other one. I'll have the next one up at least 2 days prior to the time this is posted so just stay patient with me and I'll update you guys as soon as I can. A few more things, if you guys want me to create more Pokemon Shipping stories, let me know. It seems that those are quite the popular things these days, especially Amourshipping (AshxSerena). If you guys have an idea of what you want me to include in future chapters, send me a private message. I don't want this to turn into a flame war here. One more thing for reals this time, why not share this story to others and see what they think so far. I would greatly appreciate more people reading this and show their support. Okay, I will see you guys as soon as I can. SEE YA MATES!**


	7. The Journey Through Mt Cornet

As morning came the next day, Ash and Cynthia were asleep on the same bed. As the sun shined on them, they woke up and starred at each other. "Morning sleepy head." Cynthia said with a smile. "Morning sweetie." Ash said smiling back. As they got up and gotten dressed, Ash spoke out, "You know what we should do?" "What's that?" Cynthia said as she pulled her shirt back on. "We should track down the Ancient Song for the Azure Flute." Ash said. "How are we gonna find it?" Cynthia wondered. "That song is lost off the face of the planet for all I know." Ash began to collect his thoughts, then he got an idea. "Maybe the person who used it last was at the Spear Pillar." Ash thought. "The Spear Pillar?" Cynthia asked. "The place where Cyrus used Dialga and Palkia's power to take over the world? I suppose we could take a little look around."

As they gotten cleaned up and went ate breakfast, they checked out of the hotel and flew off on Ash's Salamence towards the Spear Pillar on top of Mt. Cornet. But as soon as they were about to reach the summit, Team Galactic grunts shot down Salamence with their Golbats with sludge bomb. Salamence fell to the ground hard and was severely wounded. "Here Ash, give it this." Cynthia said as she handed him a full restore. After a good spray of it, Salamence roared for it was now at full strength again. "Return Salamence." Ash said as he pulled out its Poke Ball. "Well, it looks like we better start from the bottom and fight our way up." "Looks like it." Cynthia said as she brushed her hair. "Besides, I could use a good challenge." They began to navigate their ways through the cave towards the Spear Pillar. As they reached the next level, two Galactic grunts were waiting for them. "I see we've gotten your attention." One of them said. "But now that you are here, it's time you left with shame." The other one said. As they pulled out a Poke Ball to commence a tag team battle, Ash and Cynthia pulled out theirs and sent out Milotic and Zoroark. "Milotic, use ice beam." Cynthia ordered. "Zoroark, use dark pulse." Ash said to Zoroark. Milotic and Zoroark used their attacks on the grunts Pokemon and in one shot, they fainted on the spot. "This isn't over yet." The grunts said together as they left the cave.

Ash and Cynthia continued their climb up Mt. Cornet, but they were brought to a halt by Commander Mars and Saturn. "Well well well Saturn, what do we have here?" Mars asked. "Looks like a duo of trespassers." Saturn said. "I have been waiting for you to arrive here Cynthia so I can crush you with rage." Mars growled. "I was suppose to be off right now, but thanks to you Jupiter has been called off due to her injuries you gave her yesterday." Cynthia remembered knocking Jupiter down those stairs as she ran to help Ash. "She got in my way." Cynthia said with a serious stare. "Enough of this talk." Saturn demanded. "TIME TO DISAPPEAR PUNKS" Saturn and Mars pulled out their Poke Balls and sent out a Skuntank and a Purugly. Ash and Cynthia brought out Garchomp and Lucario. "Garchomp use sandstorm." Cynthia commanded. "Lucario, use your aura sense and use aura sphere on Skuntank." Ash called out as Garchomp unleased a sandstorm. The aura sphere hit Skuntank in the face. "Purugly, use shadow claw on Garchomp." Mars commanded. Purugly charged in and clawed Garchomp on the wing. The attack wounded its wing and prevented it from flying. "GARCHOMP ARE YOU OKAY?" Cynthia yelled out. "LUCARIO USE BONE RUSH ON PURUGLY!" Ash shouted. Lucario wielded a energy bone and hit Purugly on the face, sending it flying and hit square on the back on the rocky wall.

As Saturn and Mars called back their Pokemon, as well as Ash and Cynthia, Mars and Saturn decided to cheat and call in for backup to overpower theirs. After a few seconds, grunts showed up from behind the commanders with their Pokemon already out. "Good luck getting past them, dirtbags." Saturn said as he walked away with Mars towards the Spear Pillar. "Milotic use surf." Cynthia said as she threw her Poke Ball and sent out Milotic. Milotic summoned a huge amount of water and sent it flying towards the grunts Pokemon. In one shot, all of the Pokemon has fainted. "Wow." Ash said in amazement. "Remind me to never get on your bad side sweetheart." "I totally agree." Cynthia said. "Now step aside punks. We have a score to settle with your boss." The grunts were shaking in their boots as Ash and Cynthia walked on by with a serious look on their faces. After a few minutes of mountain climbing, they have finally reached the end of the cave the led to the Spear Pillar.

Upon entering the ruins, Ash and Cynthia saw Cyrus standing at the center of the ruins. "I was expecting you sooner, but as you can see you are already to late." Cyrus said as he turned around to face them. "I see that my commanders weren't kidding when they told me you were coming here to foil my plans again, but this time it's different. Behold, the key to my victory." He held up a tanish gold item so that they can see it. "The Griseous Orb." Cyrus said. "Thanks to that old hag from Celestic Town, I have gotten all the info I need to release Giratina and conquer this pathetic world." "You can't do this." Cynthia said. "If you release that thing, it will destroy everything and everyone, including yourself." "HA!" Cyrus laughed out. "I don't believe that it will lay a claw on me. You see during my enslavement inside the Distortion World, I have met up with the beast and we struck a deal with each other. If I returned to the human world and find the orb, I will return it to Giratina and it will gain more than enough power to release itself to the human world. Now if you excuse me my dear Cynthia and you little rat, I have a bargain to fill with the mighty Giratina itself." He turned around and walked towards a gigantic mirror placed at the end of the ruins.

Ash and Cynthia couldn't stand by and let this unfold. "DON'T DO THIS CYRUS!" Cynthia screamed. "IF YOU DO THIS, YOU WILL BE SORRY!" "ENOUGH!" Cyrus shouted out. He reached out to touch the mirror. As his hand made contact, a portal opened and it was dragging him through it. "JOHNSON!" Cyrus called out. "KEEP THEM BUSY WHILE I RETURN WITH GIRATINA!" Ash sensed a pure evil aura coming from above them. "CYNTHIA LOOK OUT!" Ash shouted. Cynthia looked up and saw that Wade was falling. "HOLY SHIT!" Cynthia jumped out of the way and Wade landed on the ground with no problem. "It's my lucky day." Wade growled. "This time, there will be no more problems. It's not just time to loose, but now it's time to DIE!" He pulled out a Master Ball and sent out his Gengar. "Impossible, we all watched you release it with rage." Ash yelled out. "On the contrary you little runt, Gengar was never officially released." Wade said. "I would never abandon my Pokemon for anything. I want them to become like myself when I'm done with them. Do you notice anything different about it?" Cynthia gasped as she eyed a strap on its arm. "A MEGA STONE!?" Cynthia wondered. "That's right." Wade said. "I don't usually use it unless I was in a really tight spot. It looks like this will have to do. Now Gengar MEGA EVOLVE." He pressed his fingers on his keystone on his chest plate and the energy within connected to Gengar, making it become Mega Gengar. "Now, let us play shall we?" Wade demanded.

Meanwhile back in the Distortion World, Cyrus was making his way through the Distortion World with the Griseous Orb in hand. After a few minutes of searching, he finally arrived at the lair of Giratina. "COME ON OUT GIRATINA!" He called out. "I PRESENT TO YOU THE GRISEOUS ORB SO YOU CAN RETURN TO THE HUMAN WORLD AND HELP ME CONQUER IT!?" After he shouted out, a powerful roar came from above him. Giratina had landed in front of him and starred at the orb. After another roar, it snatched the orb and the orb began to glow. The glow was causing Giratina to transform as well. With the transformation complete, Giratina lowered its head to allow Cyrus to climb onto its head. Once he was one it, Giratina flew off towards the same place where the glass mirror took place. Giratina fired off a powerful energy blast and created a portal large enough for Giratina to escape. After it went through the portal, it let out a loud roar that shook the entire ruin. With the newly acquired power it gotten, Cyrus was finally able to release the instrument of the worlds doom. Will Ash and Cynthia be enough to defeat it? Will they ever find the Ancient Song of the Azure Flute? Strange occurrences await them both as the story continues.


	8. UPDATE 2

**Hey guys, its me again. So just to update you guys on a few things. First off, this story is already off to a great start and the main climax is just around the corner. There is one thing I do want to mention that might piss some of you guys off a bit. I have done some thinking and I have decided that I will ****_NOT_****include any connections to any Pokemon Movies. What happened in Giratina and the Sky Warrior doesn't exist in this story. Sorry to a few of you guys who wanted that. I want this to be a nice, and completely movie-related free story. I apologize once again for this. HOWEVER! I have decided to include movie connections in another Pokemon Shipping story. While I wont spoil anything for that, I will tell you that much though. Second of all, I am still accepting any ideas for future stories and chapters for this particular story. If you have anything that's appropriate for this rated story that you want me to consider using, message me via personal messaging. Thanks again for you patients for chapter 6, and keep it real guys. **


	9. The Hunt of the Ancient Song

Cyrus was standing on Giratina's head wtih a devil-like grin. "Behold, the almighty Giratina at his prime." Cyrus called out as he showed Giratina in his Origin Form. Giratina let out a poweful roar that shook the mountain. "I'm not impessed Cyrus." Ash called out. "Oh, but you will be once I use this Pokemon to its fullest." Cyrus replied. "So what are you going to do with us?" Cynthia asked. "The same as before, world domination to create a better universe." Cyrus said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to prepare Team Galactic for the big plan. So, enjoy your last days while you can." Cyrus and Giratina flew off towards the north towards Snowpoint City. Wade Johnson recalled his Gengar and called out his Skarmory. He climbed onto it and flew off towards Cyrus. Ash and Cynthia just stood there and watched them fly off. "They won't get away with this." Ash said as he clenched his fists. "He will regret this day." Cynthia said. "He should never released it from the Distortion World at all. That Pokemon is said to be the main enemy of Arceus."

Ash and Cynthia remembered that they had a job to do to find the Ancient Song. They began to search around looking for clues of the songs whereabouts. After a few minutes of looking around, Cynthia called out, "Hey Ash, over hear." Cynthia said. She was pointing towards a pillar that shows Arceus being sumoned by the last user of the Azure Flute. "This could be the clue of where we need to find the song." Cynthia said. "According to this sculpture, the song was locked away at the deepest part of an Ancient Temple where only the great Pokemon that towed the planets continents guards it." Ash was confused at this very thing. "Where is this great temple it speaks of?" Ash wondered. "I'm not sure, but I think I know someone that might know." Cynthia said. "We need to head to Snowpoint City and seek out Candice, the gym leader. She knows the temple there like the back of her hand." Ash and Cynthia mounted their Pokemon and flew towards Snowpoint City. They manage to arrive there in 20 minutes. Once they landed, the quickly called back Garchomp and Salamence for they hated the cold so much.

As they arrived at the gym, they asked for an audience with Candice. "The gym leader is in the middle of a Pokemon Gym Battle right now." A staff member at the front desk. "Once she is done, may we see her?" Ash asked. "Absolutely, but she will be resting at the Pokemon Center for some tender loving care." The staff replied. Ash and Cynthia went out to the Pokemon Center and waited for 10 minutes for Candice. Candice arrived with her challenger, who lost against her. "Don't worry Justin." Candice said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Once you are ready for a rematch, I'll be ready." "Thanks for the battle Candice." he said. "I will train until I'm ready." "That's the spirit." She said as she watched him head for Nurse Joy for healing. "Hey, Ash long time no see." She said as she eyed Ash. "Same to you Candice." Ash said as she walked towards them. "Candice, we come for your help." Cynthia said. "Cynthia my old friend, to what do I owe for this honorable visit?" Candice wondered. "We need to know about the legend within the Snowpoint Temple and the Pokemon that said to guard an Ancient Song of this item." Cynthia said as she held out the Azure Flute to Candice. "Absolutley, but I hope you are wiling to survive the cold for quite some time." Candice said.

Ash and Cynthia prepared their best Pokemon for conquering the cold within the temple. Ash called out his Infernape, and Cynthia prepared a Magmortar. After a few minutes of getting prepared for the cold, Ash and Cynthia followed Candice to the temple. They entered the temple and a huge gust a cold wind blew out. Candice led them down a level where an ancient tomb stood before them. "This tomb describes the legendary Pokemon, Regigigas making a deal with a person centuries ago to guard the Ancient Song." Candice explained. "He spoken to Regigigas and told it to guard the song until one summons the Azure Flute and plays the song of awakening towards the Pokemon." Ash and Cynthia looked at each other with excitement. "I hope that you know how to play it so we can get that song." Ash said to her. "Me?" Cynthia said. "I thought you it." They both looked at each other with fright. "Relax you two, I know how to play this particular instrument." Candice said. Ash and Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief. They order their fire Pokemon to heat them up for a little bit to keep them from freezing to death.

They continued their way down to the depths of the great guardian of the song. As they reached the final floor, they saw Regigigas sitting on a throne. Candice led them to a tombstone of the last person that played the song. "As you can see, he carved the song onto the tombstone in case someone needed the song from Regigigas." Candice said. "Hand me the flute, and I'll wake him up." Cynthia handed the flute to her and she and Ash watched her played the Azure Flute. She began to blow into the flute, and began to play the song carved on the stone. After she finished, the walls around them shook and Regigigas began to awake. As it stood up, it looked at their general direction. "ALL MIGHTY REGIGIGAS, WE COME BEFORE YOU TO RETRIEVE THE ANCIENT SONG OF ARCEUS!" Candice called out so it can here her. "BEHOLD, I PRESENT TO YOU THE AZURE FLUTE! WILL YOU GIVE US THE ANCIENT SONG SO WE MAY CALL UPON THE ALPHA TO STOP A FAMILIAR THREAT EARTH HAS FACED ONCE BEFORE!" She held up the flute to it. Regigigas began to turn around and faced a gigantic stone door. It walked towards it and placed both hands on it. It began to glow orange to pull the doors open. "It used Superpower to open the door." Cynthia said with a smile. Regigigas turned towards them and pointed towards a carving on the wall. They eyed the carving that foretold of a warning that they must face whilst they enter. "Looks like we have a few obstacles that we must face when we enter." Candice said. "Are you ready for anything?" We are ready." Ash and Cynthia said.

They entered the next room with extreme caution. "You will need me to translate this ancient language for only I can understand it." Candice insisted. "That won't be a problem." Ash said as he let his Infernape warm him up. They walked further into the chamber. As they reached a tombstone, Candice read out what was on it. "When thy enters this chamber with the item so grand, you must swear to your life that when thy steps onto the pillar, you must protect the flute from the evil within your hands." Candice read out. "I believe it means that we must stand on the pillar before us and swear to the guardian that we must protect the flute from our greatest enemy." Ash said. Cynthia handed him the flute and Ash walked forward to stand on the pillar. As he stepped onto it, a bowl rose up and a knife arose as well. "What the hell?" Ash wondered. "In order to proceed, you must offer up a bit of your blood to the bowl." Candice said. "This is how you pay and swear to the guardian that you will fulfill you end of the bargain." Ash understood and picked up the knife and cut open a small hole in his hand to spill a bit of his blood into the bowl. After a few drops of it, another gigantic door opened up.

After fixing up Ash's cut, he and the rest of the gang entered the next room. Candice saw a tombstone with the next riddle. "Now that thee have sworn to the great guardian, the song will be presented to the one who swore to protect it with his/her soul." Candice read. "In order to find it, thy must find a secret within this chamber to find a hidden scroll." Cynthia, who was an expert archaeologist, began to examine the walls and every bit of the chamber. After a few minutes of searching, she found a secret lever that was in the form of another Pokemon that looked like Regigigas but much smaller. She reached in a pulled out a roll of parchment. She opened it up and saw music notes on it."This is it!" She yelled. But as she walked away from where she got it, the place began to rumble. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR CELEBRATIONS!" Ash yelled out. "WE GOT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW, OR WE ARE ALL SAY GOOD BYE TO OUR LIVES." The three of them ran like hell and dodged multiple falling rocks that were falling. Ash and Cynthia used their Pokemon to help make their escape more certain. As they reached the place where Regigigas stood, it closed the stone doors behind them and walked over towards his throne and sat down and became motionless once again. Now that our heroes gotten the song, they can now call upon Arceus to end this threat, but will they be able to return to the Spear Pillar in time, stayed tune for the epic battle against the bringer of all destruction to the Worlds and the callers of the Alpha as the story continues.


	10. The Battle Of Mt Cornet Pt 1

Ash, Cynthia and Candice walked out of the temple and out of breath. They made their way back to the Pokemon Center to rest for a while to recover from the near death experience. "That was way too close for comfort." Ash said as he sat down next to Cynthia. "Tell me about it." Cynthia said. "Now, we need to get the hell back up to Mt. Cornet and summon him with the Azure Flute now that we have the song." "I can teach you the required notes to play this song if you wish." Candice offered. Ash asked if he could learn it. "Alright Ash." She said. "This will be a little tricky, but I'm sure you can do it." Candice began teaching him how to play the flute and learn the notes needed. After a good 15 minutes of practicing, they both felt like he was ready to go. "Alright, before you go." Candice said. "Take this with you." She handed them a sheet of what notes represent what holes needed to cover while playing. After they their thanks and good byes, Ash and Cynthia mounted Garchomp and Salamence and took off towards Mt. Cornet.

By the time of their arrival, Team Galactic was already waiting for them. "Welcome back you scoundrels." One of them said. "We knew you would return to stop us, but now that Giratina is ours nothing will stop us for reaching our goals." "You guys are just as stubborn and reckless as last time." Ash said as he dismounted Salamence. "Cyrus is trying to create a new universe without spirit, meaning that everyone will be destroyed. That includes you." The grunts were laughing manically. "You fools." Commander Saturn said as he walked towards them from behind. "Whoever said he wanted to do that now? He now wishes to control this world and the Distortion World for himself. In order to do that, we needed Giratina's power to conquer both worlds." Cynthia pulled out two Poke Balls out of her pocket and walked towards them. "You must stop this now, or I will be force to stop this." Cynthia yelled. The grunts and the commanders laughed again. "You're too late my dear." Saturn said. "We have just begun to Conquer this world with Giratina's power. Nothing can stop his rise to power, not even the champion and her little squishy of a partner." He walked towards Ash and said. "You are nothing more than a mere sidekick." He said as he patted his head.

From that point, Cynthia began clenching her Poke Balls. "That's it." Cynthia growled. "If you want to pester him again, you'll have to go THROUGH ME FIRST!" She threw both of her balls and Milotic and Lucario burst out. Ash did the same but out came Eelektross and Mamoswine. "Let me deal with the Commanders Ash." Cynthia insisted. "You take care of those grunts." Ash and his Pokemon went towards the grunts, who have sent our their Pokemon to strike. "EELEKTROSS, USE THUNDERBOLT!" Ash shouted. "MAMOSWINE, YOU USE ICE BEAM!" Eelektross shot out a huge burst of electricity from its body and Mamoswine shot out a beam of snow and ice out of his snout and hit half of the grunts Pokemon. Several Golbats flew towards them and let out sludge bombs at the two, causing Eelektross to get poisoned. "Eelektross, are you okay?" Ash yelled. "Here, eat this Pecha Berry." He threw a pink peach-like berry towards it and Eelektross became healthy again. "Mamoswine, use frost breath on the Golbat." Ash said as he turned towards Mamoswine. "We got to take down those flying attackers." Mamoswine unleashed at blizzard-like breath out of its mouth and hit all of the Golbat's in the air, causing them to become frozen solid.

Meanwhile, Cynthia and the 2 commanders, Saturn and Mars, were fighting near the entrance of the Spear Pillar. "Lucario use aura sphere on Purugly, and Milotic, use hydro pump on Toxicroak." Cynthia said to her Pokemon. "Lucario jumped up and charged up a sphere of aura and shot it right at Purugly. "Purugly, counter it with shadow claw." Mars said. "Toxicroak, dodge and use poison jab." Saturn said. Both their Pokemon dodged and counter the attacks, and have done some damage to Lucario and Milotic. "We have been preparing to take you on ever since you last visit here." Saturn said with a smile. Cynthia was getting angrier by the minute. "Alright, then lets try this one." Cynthia said. "Lucario and Milotic, use the same moves but put them together." Both Pokemon shot out their attacks and the two attacks combined and hit both Toxicroak and Purugly. The combined attacks sent them flying and have collapsed onto the stone ground and fainted on the spot. "It's over, you're done." Cynthia said with a serious stare. Saturn and Mars chuckled after they returned their Pokemon into their Poke Balls. "You think that just because you defeated the Commanders that we have lost?" Mars asked. "Well you have another thing coming." "While we were distracting you and your friend there, Cyrus and the mercenary Wade Johnson have just finished creating a device that has the same powers of Giratina thanks to the Griseous Orb." Saturn explained. "What are you talking about?" Cynthia asked. "Are you deaf or something?" Mars asked. "Cyrus and Johnson were preparing the final step of their ultimate plan of world domination of both our world and the Distortion World."

At the end of the Spear Pillar, Cyrus and Wade just created the device to take Team Galactic to the Distortion World and take over it by force. "Well done Wade." Cyrus said with a smile. "You have served your purpose and have successfully help Team Galactic back to power. Here is your payment of $50,000." He tossed a bag containing the money he promised. "I have a little more for you if you hold off those midgets for as long as possible." Cyrus said as he presented a smaller bag of money. "How long do you want me to hold them here?" Wade asked. "If you can hold them here for about a half an hour, the reward is yours." Cyrus answered. "Deal." Wade said as he pulled out a Master Ball. "GIRATINA!" Cyrus shouted. A powerful roar erupted from behind the wall behind him. The giant Pokemon appeared above him. "To the Distortion World." Cyrus said as he mounted Giratina. "It's time we finish this once and for all." Giratina and Cyrus went through a giant portal Giratina created and disappeared from the human world.

Ash and Cynthia fought their way towards where Cyrus and Giratina disappeared at and stopped when they eyed Wade with his Pokemon on standby. "So, we meet again." Wade said. "Cyrus is gone to the Distortion World already. No body can stop him now for the only way to get in there is with the device we created from Giratina's power, or from Giratina itself." Ash and Cynthia approached him with their Pokemon ready to fight. "There's no point of fighting me." Wade said. "Your Pokemon are all worn out and used up most of their powers." "Maybe so, but we will fight together to take you down Wade." Ash said. "Besides, we have a score to settle with you from our last visit." "You can try." Wade said as he threw a Master Ball containing an Aggron. The Aggron had a bracelet on its arm containing a mega stone. "This battle will be like no other." Wade said. "This is the only Pokemon I need to stop you guys. You can use all of you Pokemon you want to take it down." "Bring it on you creep." Cynthia said. Both Ash adn Cynthia sent out their Pokemon that were exhausted from all of those battles. "Aggron,MEGA EVOLVE!" Wade shouted as he pressed a finger on the keystone on his bracelet. The energy within both stones combined and transformed Aggron into a gigantic Pokemon that gained a lot of weight. Both of Ash and Cynthia's team began attacking it with as much energy they had left, but none of them were strong enough to keep up. "It is futile, you have lost." Wade said. "Aggron, use stone edge." Aggron summoned sharp stones and sent them flying towards them. Suddenly, multiple attacks came from behind them and stop the stones from attacking them. What were these attacks? Find out in part 2.


	11. The Battle Of Mt Cornet Pt 2

After those attacks hit Mega Aggron in the chest, it was sent flying and landed right on top of Wade. This caused a major chunk of his body to break, preventing him from moving. Ash and Cynthia stood in shock to see what happened. They turned around and looked at where the attacks came from. They came from an Umbreon, Dragonite, Metagross, Volcorona, Haxorus, and Gardevoir. Behind them stood the champions of the regions they came from. "Well well well, looks like you guys could use some back up." Gary said with his Umbreon. "We are here to aid you against Cyrus." Lance said as his Dragonite landed behind him. "I've heard of these ruins and heard of what's happening here, so I decided to drop by." Steven said with a smile as he walked towards Metagross. "I knew you were full of surprises Cynthia, but this is too much." Alder said as Volcorona hovered just above him. "Ash, I remember you just how I did, a little kid." Iris teased Ash as Haxorus roared with pride. "We will hold the enemies here, now go stop Cyrus." Diantha insisted as Gardevoir reverted back to her original form.

"How did you know we were in danger?" Cynthia called out. "The professors from our regions were told by Rowan that there were dangers here at Mt. Cornet, so we came running." Steven said. "As for him." He pointed to Wade who was struggling to get up, but the pain of his broken chest was too intense. "We will deal with him first and stop any Galactic goons along the way." "Ash, we need Arceus now." Cynthia said as she handed him the flute to him. "Right." Ash said as he moved towards the center of the ruins. He put the flute in his mouth and began to play the song on the scroll that he, Cynthia and Candice gotten from the Snowpoint Temple. The flutes tone was out of tone and very scratchy. After he played the entire song, the world around them shook. A ripple in the sky began to form. Lights began to flash out and after a sudden burst of light and energy, a giant goat-like Pokemon came out and began soaring through the skies. Arceus flew towards the ruins and landed in front of Ash. "You have played the song, and have summoned me here." Arceus said in telepathy. Ash kneed before it. "All powerful Arceus, we have called upon you in this dire need as but a servant, humbled and need of help." Ash said to it. "The pokemon named Giratina has risen again with the Griseous Orb and seek to destroy the world. We need your help."

Arceus looked around it and began inspecting the ruins at the end. "You say that Giratina HAS ARISEN AGAIN!?" Arceus cried out as it stomped on the glass pillar with twirl markings on it. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I knew I should've destroyed that orb before, now is the time to do so." It began to face towards Ash. "The only way to enter the Distortion World is the orb or Giratina." It said. "But I know of an alternate way in. Ash and Cynthia, you must come with me to stop him." Ash and Cynthia accepted its request as they walked towards Arceus and mounted it. "The rest of you need to stay and protect this place with your might." Arceus called out. "WE WLL!" All the champions called out. Arceus flew up towards the highest point of Mt. Cornet and charged up an attack from its cross on its body. It fired a beam of unbelievable energy towards the end of the ruins, creating another portal to the Distortion World. "Before we enter, your Pokemon must be healed." Arceus said as he began to glow. "Release your Pokemon, and I will heal them to their maximum power." Ash and Cynthia threw their Poke Balls and released all of their Pokemon to be healed. As all of them eyed the Alpha, they all bowed before it with honor and respect. Arceus landed in front of them and began to unleash a healing energy power that restored their health and stamina to maximum strength.

After Ash and Cynthia returned their Pokemon, Arceus moved towards the portal and jumped right through. Ash and Cynthia closed their eyes due to the bright light within, and after a few seconds of the bright lights, the surroundings darkened. They opened their eyes and looked around. "So this is the Distortion World." Cynthia said in amazement. She saw that there were dark colors surrounding a world were time and space had no meaning. There were village-like buildings that were completely distorted and ice pillars all over the place. "Be careful now." Arceus began. "The gravity has a mind of its own in multiple places. I will find Giratina and put an end to this, you find Cyrus. He must pay for this wrong doing." They dismounted it and Arceus flew off towards Giratina's lair. Ash and Cynthia began making their way around the world, fighting gravity and physics around them to find Cyrus. After a few minutes of searching, they found him staring at the world around him. "I knew you would follow me here with Arceus you 2." He said as he turned towards them. "To be honest, I am quite glad that you are here, for now I can finally finish my long awaited revenge on you assholes for trapping me here." Ash walked towards him with his fists clenched with rage. "CYRUS, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOUR PLAYING AT!?" He yelled out at him. "Of course I do." Cyrus replied. "No more talking you piece of shit, lets end this now."

Both of them took out their Poke Balls and threw them out to battle. "ASH BE CAREFUL!" Cynthia shouted. "THE DISTORTION WORLD IS UNLIKE ANYTHING YOU EVER FACED!" "I know Cynthia." Ash said as Lucario took to the field with pride. "I'll deal with Cyrus, you find Arceus and aid it against Giratina." Cynthia ran towards him, fighting gravity along the way. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around towards her and kissed him full on the mouth. Tears were falling from her eyes as she made contact with her loved one. "Take care of yourself Ash." Cynthia whispered after she broke apart. "I will, now go." He turned around to face Cyrus, who was now starring at him with his Honchkrow out. "Now Cyrus, for the sake of our world, it's time we ended this NOW!" Ash shouted.

"Lucario, use Sword Dance." Ash said. Lucario summoned energy swords around it and they began to move around and abosrded into Lucario, raising its attack power. "Honchkrow, use heat wave." Cyrus said. The Dark/Flying birds wings began to glow orange. It flapped at Lucario and the heat struck at his stomach, causing it to crouch down in pain. "Lucario are you okay?" Ash asked the injured Pokemon. Try and get up, and use close combat." Lucario managed to get up and charged towards Honchkrow and used close combat on it. The attacks greatly damaged it and it fell and couldn't move. It fainted on the spot. "Well done Lucario, now return and rest a bit." Ash said as he called back his Lucario to recover from heat wave. "Come on back Honchkrow." Cyrus said as he returned his down Pokemon. "You little runt. You'll wont win that easy."

Meanwhile, Cynthia continued to find Arceus. She finally managed to find it fighting Giratina in its Origin Form. Arceus was able to counter its attacks thanks to the Elemental Plates that it had within to change its type, but the moves that Giratina had was much stronger then it thought. "HANG ON ARCEUS, I'M COMING!" Cynthia shouted to it as she called out Garchomp to aid Arceus. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" It shouted to her. "YOU MUST FIND CYRUS AND STOP HIM!" "My love Ash is taking care of him right now." Cynthia said as she gotten closer to Arceus. "You have helped us to get in, now it's time that we help you against Giratina." Arceus fired a dragon pulse at Giratina and hit it square in the head, but the Ghost/Dragon hardly moved at all. "Alright, I need you to get that orb off of its back." Arceus explained to Cynthia. "I'll try to weaken it more and after it can hardly move, move in and remove it. But you must be quick, the orb gives it more power." Arceus began to power up its ultimate attack, Judgement to draw out Giratina.**(Before you tell me that Judgement doesn't effect Giratina, I KNOW THAT, I'M NOT THAT STUPID.)** The beams shot out of its head and the beams began hitting the world around them. Giratina emerged from behind and dealt a deadly dragon pulse to Arceus. Arceus gotten hit in the back of the head and flew straight towards the ground. "GIRATINA!" It shouted. "PREPARE TO BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!" He shot out one last dragon pulse towards it and hit it in the head once again. This time, it fell to the ground in front of it. "NOW CYNTHIA AND HURRY!" Arceus yelled. Cynthia ran up towards Giratina's back and grabbed the orb. "THROW IT UP!" It shouted. Cynthia threw it as hard at it can and Arceus shot out a hyper beam at it, destroying it into thousands of pieces.

After the orb was removed and destroyed, Giratina began to transform back into its original form, making it much weaker then before. During the battle between Ash and Cyrus, they were down to their last Pokemon. Ash sent out Pikachu to fight. **(About time huh?)** Cyrus sent out his strongest Pokemon, Weavile. Before they began though, Cyrus turned around to face where Giratina and Arcues fought. When he saw that Giratina was defeated and the orb destroyed, he let out a loud scream that even Cynthia and Arceus heard him. "NOW YOU HAVE MADE ME MAD FOR THE LAST TIME!" He screamed. "NOW, TIME TO DIE!" He ordered his Weavile to attack Pikachu with night slash. The impact was much stronger then Pikachu thought. That attack made him limp a bit. "Hang in there Pikachu, use thunderbolt on it." Ash said. "try to get it paralyzed." Pikachu jumped up and unleashed a deadly thunderbolt that lit up the Distortion World. This attack hit Weavile, but didn't defeat it. Weavile began to have sparks move through its body, paralyzing it. "Alright Pikachu, lets finish this now." Ash said. "USE VOLT TACKLE! YOU ALL OF YOUR STRENGTH TO DEFEAT IT." Pikachu began to run towards it and began charging up its volt tackle. Weavile was unable to avoid it, and once Pikachu collided with it, Weavile hit the ground and didn't move at all.

Cyrus stood in shock of what just happened. "Now Cyrus." Ash said as Pikachu returned to Ash. "How does it feel to have your dreams crushed again?" "Why don't you tell me boy?" He said as he returned his Weavile. "I know about how you never became a champion." "Shut up." Ash growled at him. "Why not tell me how it feels that you will never let go of your defeats in the league tournaments?" Cyrus mocked him more. "SHUT UP!" Ash screamed as he ran towards him and punched him in the face. The impact sent him flying off the ledge and he screamed and fell towards the very bottom of the World. He remained motionless as he hit the ground with a loud thump, killing him on the spot. Ash starred down at where he is. His eyes widen as he saw that he killed him Cynthia and Arceus landed beside him and looked down as well. "He got what he deserved Ash." Arceus said as it eyed him. "Giratina will be forever trapped here forever more now that the orb is destroyed." "Come on Ash, it's time we get out of here." Cynthia said as he put her hand on his shoulder. "No, lets go and collect Cyrus." Ash insisted. "He deserves a proper burial on the planet he came from." The three of them went down and gotten Cyrus's body and put him on Arceus. After they mounted Arceus, it created another portal towards Mt. Cornet. They flew through it and emerged from to the real world. They saw that the champions were fighting off more grunts.

"We must land and help them." Ash said. "No, you Pokemon are to weak for this." Arceus said. "I'll take care of this." It charged up its Judgement attack and fired it into the sky, creating a light show that gotten the attention of everyone on the ground. They landed on the Spear Pillar and Ash picked up Cyrus's body and presented it to the grunts. "Your leader is dead." He called out. The grunts stood in shock of what happened. "He fell to his own demise and his over inflated ego." Ash continued. "If you wish to bury him, be my guest." He said as he put the body down on the ground. "He's yours to deal with." Ash said. "We are finished here. Champions." He eyed towards them. "Thank you for all you done for us." They nodded with respect that Ash and Cynthia saved everyone's lives. "And now it is time for me to leave." Arceus said as he flew off to the sky. "Ash, Cynthia and to everyone who helped, I will return to help you whenever you need me. Keep that flute safe and I will be there." He created a portal and flew into it and it was gone. "ALL GALACTIC UNITS, RETREAT!" Saturn and Mars shouted out. All the grunts and other members fled the ruins. "We did it." Cynthia said. "Now as for him." They looked over at Wade. "Get medical help here now." Cynthia said to Garchomp. Garchomp flew off towards the nearest hospital and deliver a message to the doctors to send a medical copter to Mt. Cornet. "We must return home Ash." Cynthia said. "We must rest for your final exam next Friday." After Garchomp returned with a medical copter behind it, Ash and Cynthia flew off towards the nearest Pokemon Center to rest up their Pokemon after the fight. Now that the world is safe once again, our heroes returned to Cynthia's Vacation Home to rest. How will Ash do on the final exam, find out as the story continues.

**HOLY SWEET SEVIPERS ON A PLANE! This is by far, the longest chapter I have ever made. Now that the rest of this is over, it's finally time to continue where Ash and Cynthia left off before this whole Cyrus-shit thing happened. Thanks once again for all of your awesome support and reviews. We still have a lot more to go so just hang onto your hats, if needed, we are getting there.**


	12. The Day Before The Final Exam

Ash and Cynthia slept in till noon the next day after they returned from Sinnoh to the vacation home. Ash was the first to wake. He looked over to see Cynthia was still asleep. He got up and made his way down to the family room to get breakfast ready for the day. He decided to turn on the news on the television while he got things prepared. "Good Afternoon Unova." The news person said with a smile. "In today's highlights is that a disaster erupted at the Spear Pillar in the Sinnoh Region yesterday afternoon." Ash just put bread in a toaster for him, began to cook for Cynthia when she wakes up soon, and watched the news of what happened with him and the others at the Spear Pillar. "Team Galactic was at it again, but with a more dangerous plot afoot." She continued. "This disaster was so intense that the Champions of multiple regions, including world famous Cynthia Shirona had to fight off the grunts as well as the dangerous mercenary Wade Johnson. It is confirmed that Cyrus, the leader, and Johnson are both dead. Johnson died hours after he was sent to a nearby hospital and his heart had stopped pumping blood within him, causing him to be gone from the Earth. His Pokemon has been released to the wild in the hopes of their lives being much better away from him."

Ash continued to watch the news as he poured a cup of orange juice into a cup. The news later turned to Gabby from the Hoenn Region to fill in of what happened. "That's right, I'm standing just outside of the Slateport Harbor in waiting for the Champion to arrive by boat and he did tell us that he will tell us all what he had seen up on Mt. Cornet." Gabby explained. "We learned that the boat will be here in about an hour so we will have more info for you guys when he arrives. Reporting live in Slateport City, I'm Gabby. Back to you." Ash heard footsteps from above him. Cynthia has awoken and she made her way downstairs to join him. "Well this is a surprise Ash." She said as she eyed breakfast on the counter. There were eggs, bacon and sausage cooked, with the sausage being a tad burnt. "I seen the way how my friends Brock and Cilian cook on multiple journeys I've been on." Ash said as he helped himself to toast, eggs and bacon. "When you hang out with a chief, you tend to learn a lot of things."

After 15 minutes of eating, both of them gotten cleaned up and prepared for the task at hand. "So what do you say Cynthia?" Ash began. "Should we get prepared for the final exam?" Cynthia nodded and she set out to get things prepared for the big test. "I'll be right back Ash." Cynthia said as she walked towards the door. "I'm going to head towards the nearest stadium here in Unova, and ask them if I can get it booked for next Monday afternoon. I should be back in a half hour or so." "Cynthia wait a minute." Ash said as he walked towards her. "I'll go with you." He said as he took her hand. Cynthia smiled at him and allowed him to tag along. They flew off towards Opelucid City on Salamence and seeked out Drayden. After a few minutes of flying, they landed in front of the gym. As they walked in, Cynthia called out, "HEY DRAYDEN, ARE YOU HERE!?" Iris came out of a hallway and noticed the two of them. "Hey Ash and Cynthia." She said with excitement. "What brings you guys here?" "We wish to speak to Drayden, is he here?" Cynthia wondered. "I'm afraid that he is away from the gym for a couple weeks." Iris said with sadness. "He left me in charge while he is gone, why is there something you needed?" "We were wondering if we can borrow your battlefield for next Monday for a test against me and Cynthia." Ash explained. "Well, legally I cannot allow such a thing unless I got the 'okay' from Drayden." Iris said. "But since you stopped team Galactic on Spear Pillar yesterday and saved a lot of lives, I suppose I can sneak you guys in for that day. However, I do have a challenger in the early afternoon against a challenger from Aspertia City, so I'll let you borrow it after the battle."

After saying their thank yous and good byes for now, they were about to get onto Salamence to head back when suddenly, a male news reporter managed to get their attention. "Pardon my interruptions but are you Cynthia Shirona and Ash Ketchum from yesterday?" "That's correct." Ash said. "Is it possible that we can trouble you a few questions about what happened?" He asked. "What do you think Cynthia?" Ash asked her. "Do we have time for this?" "Why not, a few questions won't hurt." Cynthia said as she gotten off of Salamence. "Thank you so much for your time, are we ready?" The reporter asked his cameramen. "We are about to go on in about 30 seconds." He answered. "Let me know immediately." He said. After a short moment, the cameramen said, "We are on in 3, 2 1." "Thanks Gabby, I'm here right now at Opelucid City where I managed to find two more people that were part of the fight at Spear Pillar." He said. "I'm here now with Cynthia Shirona and Ash Ketchum." He turned towards them and asked them a few questions. Ash and Cynthia had their fair share of the questions answered. "And there you have it, these Pokemon trainers will be known throughout the world as the saviors of the world of Pokemon, with the help of the Alpha Pokemon itself." The news person said. "Reporting live from Opelucid City, I'm Scott Wilson. Back to you." "And rap that up and send it to a friend because we are done." The cameramen said. "Thank you once again for your time." Scott said as he packed up his things and loaded them up. "Lets get out of here." Ash said to Cynthia.

As Monday drew nearer, Ash and the rest of his Pokemon were training like never before for the ultimate test to see if he is ready for the rest of the world. After several hours of training one day, Ash called in all of his Pokemon to him. "Alright guys, tomorrow is the big day." Ash said to all 6 of his chosen team, which Pikachu sitting on his shoulder with happiness. "This test is going to be important. We must put all that we learned into this one final battle between all of us and Cynthia. We've come a long way, and we are not going to disappoint her. Am I right?" All of them cheered with confidence. Thanks to all of that training with Cynthia and becoming an aura guardian, Ash knew that they were ready for the big battle. "Alright guys, take 15." He said to his Pokemon. They both went to the beach to relax and rest up for more training. "Pikachu." Ash said to the little mouse Pokemon on his shoulder. "Stay here with these guys, there something I need to do." "Pika-pi." Pikachu said as he jumped off him and turn around to wonder what he was going to do. "I need to get a special surprise to Cynthia." He said. "I need you to get all 6 of them back into training in 15 minutes. Can you do that for me?" Pikachu nodded his head, and Ash turned around and called out for his Charizard, who was snoozing on the other side of the house. "Charizard, I need you to fly me off towards Kalos." He said to it. "I need to pick up something for Cynthia that Korrina messaged me the other day about her finding something she would love."

Ash left a note behind telling Cynthia where he went to. "I'll be back as soon as I can buddy." He said to his loyal friends. All of them roared out for a safe journey. "DON'T DESTROY THE PLACE WHILE I'M GONE!" He shouted as Charizard flew off towards Kalos. After a couple hours of flying, he arrived at Shalour City, where Korrina had been waiting for him. "Hey Ash." She said as he and Charizard landed at the gym. "Hi, long time no see Korrina." He said to her. "I suppose you are here for the stones?" Korrina asked him. "That's why I'm here." Ash said. "You did tell me you had found one for her, and a mega stone for Charizard." "Yep, follow me." Korrina led him to the Tower of Mastery. As they entered, she told her grandfather that Ash was here for the stones. "Come forth my child." The old man named Gurkinn said. Ash walked towards him slowly. "You have proven your worth of these two stones and keystones for you and Cynthia." He revealed two boxes containing a bracelet, a keystone, and a Lucariote in one box, and a Garchompite in the other. "Take care of these stones Ash." Gutinn said as he handed the boxes to him. "I will Gutinn." Ash said as he packed them up in his backpack. "Use them carefully, for it will test your bond with yourself and Lucario, as well as Garchomp with Cynthia." Gutinn warned him. "We promise to bond well with them." Ash said. He said his good bye to the both of them and flew off back to Unova. After he arrived, Cynthia was waiting for him at the beach. "There you are dear." Cynthia said as she put her arms around him. "I've missed you. Are you ready for the exam tomorrow?" "I sure am Cynthia." Ash said as they walked inside to go to sleep for the night. How will Ash do during this big test tomorrow? How will he present the stones to Cynthia? Find out as the story continues.


	13. The Final Exam

**Hello guys. Well if your reading this then that means the final exam is here for Ash. Which means the end is near. I know crazy right? I'm actually going to add a little more into this story. A tournament if you will.**

"PIKA-CHUUUUUU!" Ash and Cynthia had woken up by a powerful thunderbolt from Pikachu because they slept in once again and the test was in a couple of hours. "Eeeeehhhh...mourning Pikachu." Ash said with a static pose from the attack. "well, at least I have a major challenge of fixing my hair now." Cynthia said as she stood up. Her hair stood up on edge from the shock. Pikachu was laughing so hard that it was shedding tears from her appearance.

After the two of them gotten cleaned up and ate breakfast, Ash went outside and called out his Pokemon. "Well guys, this is it." Ash began. "The final exam is here. So lets put our bond and training to the final test." The whole gang roared with joy. "Before we go." Ash said as he looked around so that Cynthia wasn't around. "Lucario come forth." Lucario stepped forward. "I have here a special item I want you to carry." he said as he opened his bag to pull out one of the boxes Korrina gave him last night. "Behold, the Lucarionite." He said as he held up the stone to him. "This stone will truly test our bond in battle. This is why I plan on saving you for last. This will allow you mega-evolve. I have one for Cynthia's Garchomp as well so please don't tell her about this." As Ash gave Lucario the stone and Ash putting on the bracelet with the Keystone in it, the rest of the Pokemon surrounded it with joy and pleasure. "Alright, time to surprise my dearest Cynthia." Ash said as he returned his Pokemon to their Poke Balls and pulled out the other box.

Ash went inside and called for Cynthia. She came down in her black dress that she usually wears for tournaments. "What is it Ash?" She asked. She eyed the box on the table. "What's in the box?" She wondered as she approached it. "This is a gift I wanted to give you for helping me get this far, and in the hopes that you will use it well." Ash said. He opened the box and presented the stone and the bracelet to her. "OH! MY! GOD!" Cynthia screamed. "ASH, TELL ME THAT'S WHAT I THINK IT IS!" "A Garchompite and the keystone?" Ash said. "Well guess what, it is." Cynthia grabbed him and pulled him into a very tight hug that might as well be a tight squeeze for him. "ACKK! CYNTHIA! CAN'T! BREATHE!" Ash choked. Cynthia loosened the hug and said, "Ash, this is the best thing that anyone has ever done for me. This right here proves that we are never gonna be separated again." Ash later explained to her that this is what he was doing yesterday, how Korrina messaged him that they have the stone prepared for Cynthia for her actions on Mt. Cornet. Ash slipped on the bracelet onto her wrist and she held it up to her. "This is beautiful sweetheart." She said. "Glad you like it, but there's more." Ash said as he pulled his sleeve down and revealed his bracelet to her. "I, too gotten one as well from her." He explained. "Looks like this exam might get more interesting."

The two of them left for Opelucid City a half hour later. They arrived in 15 minutes by flying, and they entered the gym. "Are you here to see the gym leader?" A receptionist asked. "We scheduled for a battle this afternoon." Cynthia said. "The gym leader is currently in a battle with someone at the moment, but you may enter the stands to watch." She said and showed them to the stands. The two of them were watching Iris take on a girl from Aspertia City. "Serperior, use slam." She ordered Serperior. The giant snake-like creature jumped up and wrapped Haxorus and threw it to the ground. "Haxorus, get up and use dragon rush." Iris said to her Haxorus. Ash remembered that she had an Axew. This must've been the Axew that he knew, and now it's finally a Haxorus. The giant dragon charged in at Serperior. "Serperior, counter with protect." The girl said. "Serperior created a green bubble and the move bounced right off. "Now finish it with hyper beam." She said. Serperior jumped up and shot a dark energy beam and it hit Haxorus square in the face, causing it to faint. "Haxorus is unable to battle, Serperior wins." The referee said. "Which means the winner is Rosa from Aspertia City."

Ash and Cynthia left the stands to find Iris outside. "Congratulation on your victory today Rosa." Iris said to the challenger. "In recognition of your victory today, here is your 8th and final gym badge, the Legend Badge." She handed her the badge with pride. "Thanks so much for the battle." Rosa said. "With that badge, you may now enter the Pokemon League with all of your Pokemon as its rightful owner." Iris said. "Good luck and take care." Rosa thanked her once again and headed straight for the Pokemon Center. "Well, that was an intense battle." Iris said. She turned around to see Ash and Cynthia. "Good for you to make it right on time." Iris said to them. "The ring is all yours when you are ready. Enter the doors that lead you to the stands, and I'll referee your match after I rest up my team." She stormed off to the Pokemon Center to heal up her team. "Well Ash, it's time to see what you are made of." Cynthia said as they made their way to the battlefield. "No showing any mercy today." Ash said with confidence. "None will be given." She said in agreement.

After a couple of minutes of warming up for the battle, Iris returned to the center of the field. "Alright, are you two ready?" She asked them. "READY!" They both called out. "Before we begin, we have a bit of an audience today in the stands." They both looked up and they were in shock. Ash saw all of his friends from separate regions on the left side, including his mother and Professor Oak. Cynthia eyed the Champions and a few of the Elite Four from several regions. They both cheered for the both of them for an awesome battle. "MAY I HAVE YOU ATTENTION PLEASE?!" Iris shouted. "THIS IS A BATTLE BETWEEN CYNTHIA SHIRONA, AND HER APPRENTICE, ASH KETCHEUM! THIS WILL BE A 6 VS 6 BATTLE! THE TRAINER WHOSE POKEMON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE WILL END THE MATCH! FURTHERMORE, THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS IN THIS BATTLE AS THIS IS A EXAMINATION FOR THE STUDENT!" "Alright Spiritomb, battle position." Cynthia called out. The Dark/Ghost Pokemon emerged. "Alright then, Mamoswine I choose you." Ash said as he threw his Poke Ball. The giant mammoth snorted and ready for battle. "BATTLE, BEGIN!" Iris called out.

**(RECORD PLAYER SCREECH AND EVERYTHING STOPS!) Hehe hi just a few seconds of you time real quick. I am going to be using Cynthia's team from Pokemon Platinum as she only had 3 or 4 Pokemon introduced in the anime to make this more easy to follow. Probably should've mentioned this earlier but oh well. Ok you got it? Alright we are gonna move on ahead. Sorry to slow you down.(RECORD PLAYER SCREECH AND EVERYTHING BEGINS!)**

"Alright Spiritomb, use shadow ball." Cynthia said. Spiritomb fired a ball of darkness towards Mamoswine. Quickly, counter with ice beam. "Ash commanded it. Mamoswine shot a beam of ice to the ball and after it made contact, an explosion burst. The battle raged on for 30 minutes. (Mostly of me being a tad lazy in these battles, don't worry a few chapters will be nothing but battles. I promise.) Ash's Eelektross and Cynthia's Milotic both fainted after a powerful blast from their separate attacks. "BOTH POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE, THIS ROUND IS A DRAW!" Iris called out. The viewers on the stands were getting excited for the final round. "It's time old friend." Cynthia said as she held out her Poke Ball with Garchomp with the stone. "Time to test our bond. Garchomp, battle postition." Garchomp emerged onto the field and roared and ready for battle. "What's that on Garchomps chest?" Some of the spectators were wondering. "Looks like she is using it after all." Ash said with a smile. "Alright Lucario, I choose you." He threw his last Poke Ball to the field and out come Lucario with its mega stone on its arm. "Alright Lucario, it's time to test our bond." Ash said as he placed his finger onto the keystone on his bracelet. "Lucario, MEGA EVOLVE!" Lucario's stone began to glow and a field of energy surrounded it. After a burst from the energy, Mega Lucario appeared looking better and stronger then ever before. "Alright Garchomp, lets do it to." Cynthia said as she placed her finger onto the keystone. "MEGA EVOLVE!" Garchomp began to glow from the stone on it. It emerged looking deadlier and stronger too.

The battle was going on for 10 minutes. Both Mega Lucario and Garchomp were near their limit in battle. "Alright lets end this now." Ash said. "Use close combat." "Now Mega Garchomp, finish it with dragon claw." Cynthia ordered it. Both of the Pokemon ran towards each other and roared as they charged up their attacks. When they collided, there was a powerful BOOM and the whole stadium shook. Mega Lucario and Mega Garchomp were standing and starring at each other, waiting for one of them to fall in defeat. Mega Garchomp began to feel extremely weak and it fell backwards and fainted on the spot. The result made it return to its original appearance. "MEGA GARCHOMP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MEGA LUCARIO TAKES THE WIN!" Iris called out. "WHICH MEANS THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE GOES TO ASH THE APPRENTICE!" Ash couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He had defeated the Champion in an official battle. "HOLY SHIT SEVIPERS ON A FRICKEN PLANE!" Ash screamed out. "I DID IT! WE WON!" Mega Lucario returned to its previous state and tried to walk towards its master, but fell over from exhaustion. "Come on back Lucario, you deserve a good rest." Ash said to it as he returned his worn out friend.

Cynthia walked to her no longer apprentice and said, "Well done Ash. You have successfully manage to not only past the final exam, but you have also earned the full potential of your Pokemon you used today. Well done once again my dear." She leaned forward and her lips met Ash's. The stands were full of cheers. "Well done Ash, I knew you could do it." Dawn called out. "Well done Cynthia." Diantha shouted. Everyone began to leave the stadium and headed outside waiting for them. As the two of them emerged, they were shocked to see cheers all over the city. "It looks your battle caught a huge amount of attention today." Iris said following them. Ash saw the same news reporter that asked him and Cynthia questions from Mt. Cornet. How will this affect Cynthia now that she has lost a battle against her apprentice? Stick around to find out as the story continues.

**WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**YEAH! Well guys, this has got to be one of Ash's greatest accomplishments that he has ever faced. He finally taken down not only the champion of Sinnoh, but he has finally gotten what it takes to take on the world on his own. But don't think that this is the end of the Rayshipping, oh no. There's a little surprise next time so stay tuned. TheDrock900 is signing out!**


	14. The Week Before A New Tournament

3 years have passed since Ash has defeated Cynthia in the final exam. Despite the lost, Cynthia still remained the champion in Sinnoh for it wasn't an official tournament-based battle. **(In order to become the champion, a challenger must conquer the League Tournament and move on to taking on the Elite Four. If the challenger defeats them, he/she will have the honor of taking on the Champion him/herself and win. But you knew that already so lets move on.)** Ash and Cynthia's relationship remained strong those 3 years. During those years, Ash returned to Kanto and became the champion of Kanto. Since he practically swept through everyone with no problem, and taking down the Elites and the champion Blue **(I'm referring to the video game based champion for those that were wondering.)**, he knew that his new fans would want to surround him and beg for a battle and/or autograph, not to mention the paparazzi's. So to keep himself safe from everyone, he and all of his Pokemon that he trained have managed to create a black and yellow LED helmet to cover his head, as well as leather pants, jacket with a symbol of electricity for his respect for Pikachu for being with him the longest, and more.

He and Cynthia have been living at the vacation home for years now. After Ash became the champion, the two of them put up security systems around the house so nobody can get in. They also have been going to multiple champion conferences to discuss future Tournaments for both junior and veteran challenges. Diantha has decided to hold a Junior Cup Tournament in Kalos where all challengers under the age of 12 can participate for the Cup. The winner will also have the honor to take on the Elites and Diantha herself. Steven decided to represent a Veteran Championship Tournament in Hoenn for anyone who has trained with Pokemon for at least 30 years to participate. **(It can be identified for how long a person has been a trainer by looking at the date when he/she began training Pokemon.)**

One day, Ash set out to Kalos while Cynthia was away in Sinnoh for a family reunion. Ash did tell her that he will be there to join her once he returned to join her and her family in Sinnoh. The reunion will last all weekend. Ash put on his disguise to keep himslef protected from multiple people that want to pester him for a battle or an interview. He flew on his Salamence with Pikachu on his shoulder and the rest of his team on his belt to Lumiose City to the Stone Emporium. He landed just outside the gate to Lumiose City and returned Salamence to its Poke Ball. He made his way to the Emporium to pick out an engagement ring for Cynthia. "That is a fine choice my mysterious friend." The salesperson said with a smile. "So who's the lucky girl sir?" Ash looked around to see if nobodies looking. He saw no one on the floor except him. He took off his helmet and said, "It's for Cynthia." The lady's eyes widen to see the Kanto Champion in front of her. Ash put a finger to his mouth and shushed her to not reveal him to the store. "It's a great honor to meet you Ash." She said. "The ring is all set and ready to go. That will be $5,000." Ash paid for the ring and for the box to put it in, and he left with a smile on his now covered head. Before he made it outside to the gate, a giant gang appeared in front of him.

The gang had a giant R on their shirts and they had their Pokemon on standby for battle. "Hold it right there." One of them said. "I have no quarrel with you Team Rocket." Ash said. The helmet gave off a robotic-like sound upon speaking through a mic inside. "Now stand aside or I will use force." He continued. "Oh is that so." Someone said from behind the Rocket grunts. A man appeared from behind them in a blazing orange suit, and walked towards him. "My name is Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket." He said with a smile. "I know who you really are, Ash." Ash backed up from him knowing his identity. "I guess my reputation precedes me." Ash said as he pulled out two Poke Balls and Pikachu getting prepared for battle. "What do you want? You still trying to conquer the world with stolen Pokemon, or trying to take down another crime organization?" "That's classified information that only we need to know." Giovanni said. "Well whatever the reason, I will not be a part of this." Ash said. He threw his Poke Balls and Mamoswine and Lucario jumped out. "Mamoswine use blizzard, and Lucario use bone rush to kick up some dust." Ash commanded. This was his method of escape that he perfected. After giant blizzard and dust flew into Team Rockets eyes, causing them to be blinded, Ash called back his Pokemon and escaped on Salamence.

After leaving no trace of where he would be heading, Ash managed to get away from Team Rocket. He pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket and informed the police that there isa Team Rocket movement just outside the south gate of Lumiose City. Ash finally made it to Celestic Town at around 7:30 that night. Cynthia walked to him and hugged him and said, "Where were you? I missed you." Ash pulled his helmet off and said, "I ran a small errand at Kalos, but I gotten attacked by Team Rocket. They figured out my identity even with the helmet on." Cynthia felt bad for him so she decided to invite him inside for dinner. After they ate, Ash asked Cynthia if he could join him privately up at the Spear Pillar. She accepted and they flew up to the Spear Pillar, but upon arrival, stairs formed as they landed right outside the cave of entry. "What's this, I never seen these stairs appear before." Cynthia said. They walked up the stairs and after they reached the top, they heard a voice appear around them. "Welcome to the Hall of Origins. This spot can only be reached by the chosen trainers that have proven themselves worthy. Consider this a gift from the Alpha itself."

The voice faded away. "That must've been Arceus that said that." Ash said. They looked around and saw a fantastic view of Sinnoh. "It's beautiful up here." Cynthia said. "That's what I think as well." Ash said. "So now onto what I wanted to talk to you about." He turned towards her and said, "Cynthia, I can't thank you so much for getting me this far. I have done some serious thinking and I decided that I want to be with you forever." Ash began to bend down on one leg and Cynthia put her hand over her mouth, thinking if this is what she is thinking. "Cynthia Shirona, the Champion of Sinnoh, will you marry me?" Ash asked as he pulled out the box and opened it showing her the ring. Cynthia began tearing up and yelled, "OH YES ASH KETCHEUM OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" She held out her left hand and he slipped the ring on her. It was a perfect fit. Both of them took each other in their arms and their lips met and they were kissing for a few minutes, savoring the moment. They returned to Celestic Town on Salamence. Cynthia was holding onto Ash and had her head resting on his shoulder for a good view in front of them during the flight. Cynthia went and showed her family the ring that Ash had presented to her in marriage. This was the best night of her life.

After the reunion was finished, Ash and Cynthia returned to Unova to relax back at the vacation home. Cynthia decided that this was no longer her vacation home, instead it would be her official home with her fiance. When they returned home, Caitlin arrived at their place an hour later. Caitlin knocked on the door and Ash answered it a few seconds later. "Caitlin, what can I do for you?" He asked. "Is it possible that I can talk to the both of you about an invitation that was sent the top Elites and the Champions by an anonymous host for a new tournament held in Sinnoh?" Caitlin asked as she pulled out three letters, one for Ash, Cynthia and Caitlin, which was already opened. "Of course, come in." Ash said as he let her in. "Cynthia, Caitlin'is here to speak to us about an upcoming tournament." Ash called out. A minute later, Cynthia joined them at the kitchen table. "I know this may seem unexpected, but I have a letter that was sent to me to give to you two a few hours ago." Caitlin explained as he handed them the letters. The letters said the same thing, with a minor difference for the Elites and the Champions. Ash read out loud.

Greetings Ash,

This letter is a message to you that you and the rest of the champions from Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos to partake in a new tournament hosted by me. If you accept this invitation, please head to the stadium where the official Sinnoh League Conference Championship takes place and present a special machine that was designed for registrations for the tournament. The tournament is called the Supreme Master's Tournament. This tournament was designed for all Champions and selected Elites come together to duke it out to see who is worthy of the title King/Queen of the Pokemon World. Registration begins on Friday. The tournament opening ceremony will begin in 2 months after the day of registration. Rules and safety properties are on the next sheet. For more info, call us today. Best of luck to you Kanto Champion.

Signed,

M.B

Ash and Cynthia read their letters a couple of times and looked at each other. "What do you think, should we go for it?" Ash wondered. "I have a bad feeling about this tournament." Cynthia said in worrisome. "Why did no one tell us about this upcoming tournament from the last conference?" "Don't know Cynthia." Caitlin said. "I might as well call in for more info on this because it's funny that we didn't get any notifications from anyone from the last conference." After she left, Ash and Cynthia were starting grow more suspicious by the minute. "I don't know anyone whose initials are M.B at all." Cynthia said as she looked at the letter again. "Do you honey?" Ash shook his head with a disappointment look. "I don't trust this tournament." Ash said. "We need to contact the other champions and see what they think. Lets call another meeting and try to get in contact with this person that's hosting it and negotiate with him." After he and Cynthia agreed to call the others for a meeting with the host, they turned in for the night. Ash stayed awake and kept thinking to himself, 'M.B, who is this person, and why is he calling a tournament for the Champions and selected Elites? Something doesn't add up.'

**Well that does it for this chapter. Yeah I know not the best, but hopefully the next chapter will be even better. I do want to say, CONGRATULATION to WhiteEagle1985 for coming up with this new tournament idea. I did check around and there is no such tournament anywhere that's cannon. Well done again.**

**Also to ease people's minds about Ash's disguise, that disguise is a reference to Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo's Daft Punk appearance. I know that Thomas's has gotten more popular for his appearance than Guy did, so I decided to give more attention to him. Now before you say something like, 'Oh please you went with that because of whatever reason.' the sole purpose I went with it is because I love Daft Punk for quite sometime and seeing as how Ash went to Kalos, which is suppose to represent France, I though it was appropriate for that moment. I am going to use that disguise again in the future. But thank you once again and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	15. The Negotiation

**Before we get started I have to say this, thank you all so much for more than 50 followers and favorites. I couldn't have done it without you guys. HIGH FIVES ALL AROUND! Anyway, thanks again for this. Without any further ado, lets continue the story my good readers with the next chapter, The Negotiations. **

Ash and Cynthia hardly gotten anysleep last night from all of the thinking of this tournament that was announced without them or the other champions and elites knowing about it earlier. Ash was the first to get up and head downstairs for breakfast. A minute later, the phone rang. He went over to the nearest one and answered it. "Hello?" Ash said into the speaker. "Fwohohoho, it's about time I gotten a hold of you Kanto champion." A person said on the other line. "Who is this, and how do you know that I'm the Kanto champion?" Ash demanded. "I am the host of the Supreme Masters Tournament held in Sinnoh." The person said. "My name is not important at the moment and as for me knowing of your whereabouts, I have one of your elites from Unova to thank for that. I believe he went by the name of...eeerrrrrr...Grimsley that's it. I understand that you champions want a negotiation about this tournament, and I accept the invitation from you guys to meet me in person the next conference." Ash began explaining to him of the time and place of the next conference. "Fwohohoho, I'll be there with my associates and supervisors and we will explain everything." The voice said. "See you then, darling." The phone clicked and the call ended.

Cynthia walked down the stairs after she gotten out of the shower. "Who was that?" She asked. "It was the host of the tournament held in 2 months in Sinnoh." Ash said as he faced her. "He said he will be at the next conference with the rest of the champions." "Good because I have a few questions for that guy." Cynthia said with a glare of seriousness. "Okay, slow down there turbo." Ash said calming Cynthia down with a kiss on the cheek afterwards. "Lets just sit down and think this through first before doing something we might regret." Ash and Cynthia sat at the table talking about what to ask him and how he managed this tournament before everyone was informed. "So tomorrow at the stadium where the tou rnament is being held," Ash began. "one of us will ask him that very question." "Agreed." Cynthia said. Ash and Cynthia packed up for Sinnoh for they are staying there for a couple of days for the conference/negotiations. Ash put on his disguise and followed Cynthia out the door. Ash called out Salamence and Cynthia called out Garchomp and they set out to Sinnoh. Meanwhile in a far off region, a person was sitting at a table in a fancy mansion with hit songs from the 70s. "Fwohohoho!" He said as he was brushing his afro. "It looks like my plan is coming to play. Better get my best suit ready." He walked towards his closet and picked up a purple suit. He walked towards a chest on his dresser and opened it. A Dark Ball was inside it. "Now my favorite Shadow Pokemon creation," he said as he picked it up. "Time to unleash that hotness within."

Ash and Cynthia made it to Celestic Town later that afternoon. The both of them stayed at Cynthia's grandmothers for the weekend. After they settled in, Ash decided to go look around the ruins in the town in his disguise. He called out his Lucario and his Pikachu to be on their guard in case something goes wrong. He remembered how much of a good time he had the first time he visited the ruins years ago when he was just a boy. "Hard to believe that it's been many years since I been here." Ash said to himself. "Nothing has changed at all." Ash began to sense a movement of Cynthia's aura nearby so he turned around towards the entrance. Indeed, Cynthia entered and walked towards him. "I see you are enjoying a taste of the past." She said with a smile. "Yeah, I sure am." Ash said as he walked towards her as well. After they enjoyed their times inside the ruins, they decided to have dinner with the rest at Cynthia's grandmothers house. As they were settling down for dinner, Cynthia is getting a call from an unknown person. Cynthia left to find out who it is. Ash was beginning if that is who he think it is, the same person that called him earlier in the morning. Cynthia returned and told everyone that it was the host of the tournament that's coming up. "I knew it." Ash said. "I had a hunch that this person would contact you soon."

By the next morning, Ash and Cynthia flew off towards the stadium. As they landed, a loud roar came from above. Lance landed next to them from flying on his Dragonite. "It's good to see you again Lance." Ash said as he took off his helmet to show his face. "Likewise Ash." Lance said as he was getting off his Dragonite. A few minutes latered, Iris and Alder landed on Iris's Hydregion. "Welcome Iris and Alder." Cynthia said. "Same to you Cynthia." Alder said. "Lets head inside, everyone else is waiting." As they made their way to the main conference room, Steven and Diantha were already waiting at the round table. "Hey guys, it's about time you showed up." Steven said as he greeted them. "How long have you two been here?" Ash wondered. "I've been here for a half an hour." Steven said. "And I've been here for about 45 minutes." Diantha said. As everyone took their seats, Ash asked out. "What time is the host of the tournament going to be here.?" "According to what he told me, he should be here at noon sharp." Steven said. As noon gotten closer, they began to hear some kind of 70s hip hop music coming from downstairs. A minute later, the doors open and everyone starred at the host. Ash eyes widen when he saw the person come in with the big Afro. "WAIT A MINUTE, ARE YOU MIROR B?!" Ash yelled out. "Fwohohoho, you guessed it." Miror B said with a smile. "Its been a while you little whippersnapper, and I see you have become a champion. Now onto business."

As everyone took their seats, the meeting has been called to order. "We are here today to negotiate with Miror B about the recently announced tournament." Alder said. "So tell us, how did you manage to create this tournament without authorization from all of us?" He asked Miror B. "It's simple." He said as he stood up and began to pace about. "A few years ago, one of my associates from the Orre Region was named Head Organizer of the Pokemon League Lily of the Valley Conference. He and I had a great connections to each other and he owed me a favor. From what we did with our previous group, we disbanded and started new lives years later. He made a deal with the head managers to create a new tournament for the selected elites and all champions to duke it out in a friendly competition of sorts." He continued the rest of the story of how it all went down, which lasted for 10 minutes later. "So let me get this straight." Cynthia said. "You have a friend here that made this tournament, ask him to make a deal with our managers, which later gotten approved, and in 2 months time 16 of us are going to duke it out for the title King/Queen of the Pokemon World?" "Fwohohoho, you're a fast learner." Miror B said with a smile. "You are correct darling. The one that wins the final round will have the honor of battling yours truly, and I should warn you for what I got no one has yet to defeat me."

After the conference ended an hour later with Miror B explaining everything else on how the tournament will work. He also insisted that all champions make a unique entrance during the opening ceremony that Friday night. They may use their Pokemon for the intro but it has to be original. As for everyone began to leave, Ash and Cynthia actually stayed behind. "An entrance that will introduce us separately?" Ash wondered. "I have never seen anyone pull off an intro in any league conference tournaments. I'm gonna be at a disadvantage here." "Don't worry Ash." Cynthia said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We can figure something out. In the meantime though, we should return to Celestic Town." The two of them mounted their dragons and flew off from the stadium. Meanwhile back at the conference room, Miror B was sitting down at his chair with his feet on the table. He picked up his phone and called someone. "Alright my little posse," He said. "Phase 1 is done, get things prepared for the big ceremony. My time to take over the world with this Shadow Pokemon will become a reality." He began to laugh manically to himself.

**Well that does it for this chapter. Yes, Miror B finally makes his comeback that I feel that he rightfully deserves. For those that don't know, major spoiler to those who never played Colosseum and XD Gale of Darkness, I guess I can talk a bit about him. He was a proud member of Cipher in Colosseum as a one of the 4 admins, but later left the group to start a new crime organization. He seek to get team Cipher to create a Shadow Pokemon army for world domination. But now, he's back more dangerous then ever before. See you guys next time in the next chapter. **


	16. The Opening Ceremony

**TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! Well the big tournament is here. I tried to make the openings for the Champions original as possible. I did try my best on this. Also, the referee and the person who will be lighting the torch will be yours truly. I know it sounds stupid but I've decided to put myself into this story. I will use my first name only though. But anyway, enjoy the opening ceremony.**

Ash and Cynthia were wondering what kind of video intro they should create for the opening ceremony in one month exactly. After Ash and Cynthia were coming up with plans, they decided to get in contact with the Lumiose City PR Video Studio to make a special appointment as soon as possible. The 2 champions have gotten a special appointment for the upcoming tournament. They also have been informed of what's happening at the opening ceremony for the Supreme Master's Tournament because all but one other champion has made their opening video. They left for Lumiose City bright and early next morning after Ash put on his disguise. They arrived at the studio later that morning. They entered with the help of the authorized personals. As they entered, the manager came up and greeted them. "Listen up." He said to his employees. "No one gets in or out unless absolutely necessary."**(To make this seem safer, he ordered everyone that the building will be on lock down for security reasons for the champions.)**

After a couple of hours of recording and editing, Ash and Cynthia have created their intros for the ceremony. **(And trust me, these recordings take a lot of time and patience to create. I should know, I do it to my videos on YouTube as well.)** They have been informed that the video will be sent to the managers at the Lily of the Valley conference. They will be ready to go when they are introduced at the opening ceremonies. After Ash and Cynthia returned home, they decided to do some training on their own to get their teams in shape for the big tournament. Meanwhile, Miror B has gotten things all prepared for his big intro with his favorite 70's hit singles back at his mansion. "Fwohohoho, things are going just as I anticipated." He said. "Now that everyone is all set for the tournament, my full plan of my comeback with Shadow Pokemon will be unleashed."

A week and a half has pass and the tournament is in three days. "Well sweetie, are you ready to go to Celestic Town?" Ash said as he is putting on his disguise. "I'm ready to go." Cynthia said as she put on her black coat. They went outside and called out their flying Pokemon and left for Celestic Town for the tournament. They arrived to Celestic Town to stay for the end of the tournament. After they settled in at Cynthia's grandmothers, they informed her that registrations of the Elites and the Champions are tomorrow afternoon and they will have a special 5 star room for 2 for all contestants for the tournament. "Do you guys have plans for the wedding yet?" Her grandmother asked. "Not yet, but I do know some people that can find the perfect time." Cynthia said. "We do plan on doing it soon after the tournament is concluded."

The next day is registration day for the Elites and Champions that lasts all day. They left for the Lily of the Valley stadium to register for the tournament. After they were properly register at the Pokemon Center, they were given the keys for their room. After they made their way to the villa where their room is at, they did a little look around at the festival that is taking place just outside the main stadium. There was a special event for all guests to battle against others in the surrounding stadiums for everyone's entertainment. They reached their room and once they opened the door, Ash gasped in shock of what he saw. "Looks beautiful doesn't it Ash." Cynthia asked as Ash took off his disguise. "I'm in a lost for words." Ash said with his mind being blown.

After 2 days of some last minute training and looking around the festival, the opening ceremony was about to begin. Ash and Cynthia made their way to their designated locations for their special arrival. After a couple of hours of seating everyone in their seats, the lights dimmed and cheers erupted all over the place. The floor in the middle of the stadium opened up and Miror B rose up and the lights targeted him. He held a microphone to his mouth and spoke. "Good evening Sinnoh region!" The audience cheered with excitement. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the very first and only tournament called the Supreme Master's Tournament. This is a friendly competition where selected Elites from multiple regions as well as their Champions come together to duke it out to see who is more superior to the other. So now lets meet our contestants."

"Lets get started with the Elites from the regions." Miror B continued. "First up from the Kanto region, we have the karate king himself, BRUNO!" Bruno walked onto the arena flexing his muscles with a Machamp behind him flexing his 4 arms. "And also introducing the ghost lady herself, AGATHA!" Agatha has being carried by a Gengar onto the platform and gave off a creepy grin. "And now from the Johto region, we have the poisonous ninja himself, KOGA!" Koga appeared from a cloud of smoke from a exploding Voltorb and Koga appeared as the smoke cleared. "And also we have the dark princess that can be mysterious at times, KAREN!" Karen walked up to the arena showing off her beauty to the audience. "And now from the Hoenn region, we have the ice queen, GLACIA!" Glacia walked out with flurries from her ice pokemon that were shooting weak blizzards. "And also we have the veteran captian of multiple fleets, DRAKE!" Drake emerged with his pirate appearance with his dragon Pokemon firing dragon breath from above him. "And now we have one coming in from the Unova region. It's that former Frontier Brain from Sinnoh that later became an Elite. We have CAITLIN!" Caitlin has hoovering over to her position with her psychic powers and two of her Pokemon followed as well. "And now from the Kalos region, we have that chef that knows how to make a mean dish of fabulous art, SEIBOLD!" Seibold walked out with two of his Pokemon shooting out water attacks to create art. "And now, I usually save the best for last." Miror B said as all the other contestants arrived. "Lets meet that hot head trainer that makes ladies hot, FLINT!" Flint walked out as two of his Pokemon shot out fire from underground that made a pathway for him. "And finally, we have the bug catching champion of multiple contest, AARON!" Aaron was flying on a Yanmega onto the arena.

As the Elites were in their positions, Miror B spoke out. "And now ladies and gentlemen." He said as the lights dimmed. "The moment you have all been waiting for, THE CHAMPIONS!" The crowd cheered as the 6 strongest trainers were about to be introduced. "They have a special intro for you guys tonight. Please turn your attention to the big screen to see who is coming out." Miror B said as the audience were glued to the screen. The first video popped up. It showed a scene from an old western film of a lovely lady riding on a horse onto the top of a mountain. She was revealed to be Diantha. The audience screamed as lights targeted her riding that very same horse onto the platform in the center of the stadium. "Fwohohoho, talk about a country style scene." Miror B said as he helped Diantha off her horse. The video turned to a new clip. The sun rose from a far off grassland. A gigantic bug was flying away from the sunrise. It was a Volcorona, and its trainer, Alder jumped off it and stared at the sunrise. The audience cheered as a Volcorona glowed almost as bright as the sun. Alder jumped off it and landed right next to Miror B. "My my my that was bright." Miror B said. "I LOVED IT!"

The next video appeared. It showed a cave of gems and fossils all around. Steven stood in the center and held up a diamond as big as his hand and stared to the audience with a smile. The audience cheered as he showed his face. The ground shook as a stone tomb rose from the ground. It opened up and Steven walked out with his Aggron behind him. "Talk about an entrance from down under." Miror B said. The next video appeared. It showed a blustering hurricane over the Lake of Rage. The lake began to glow bright and a Dragonite burst out with Lance on its back with a serious look. A loud roar echoed and that same Dragonite flew in at a fast speed and stopped right above the other 3 champions. "You sure came in a little hot there." Miror B said as he greeted Lance. The next one popped up. A silhouetted man stood there in front of a generator wearing a leather jacket with a electric symbol on it. A Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder. He raised a hand and snapped his finger an it shot out a powerful thunderbolt and lit up the entire surroundings, revealing his face. Ash Ketchem stared with a smile. His fans cheered as the spotlights targeted him from on top of the screen where electricity shot out of it. His Salamence appeared and he jumped onto its back and landed next to Miror B. "That was quite a shock there Ashy boy." Miror B said.

Finally that last video popped up. Ruins were all over as the video started. A lady in a lab coat was walking towards the end of the ruins making notes of the ruins. Cynthia turned around to face the audience with a smile. Her Garchomp landed behind her and gave out a powerful roar. A Garchomp flew from behind the screen with Cynthia on it in that same lab coat and after she landed, she took it off and threw it to the side and put on her black coat that someone brought out while she was coming out. "Fwohohoho, you all but on a great show tonight." Miror B said. "Welcome all contestants. This tournament will be like any other tournament you all have been to. But before we ignite the torch, lets check out the bracket for whose battling who." The brackets appeared and they all saw who they will be fighting. "And there you have it my friends." Miror B said. "The brackets will be made into copies for you 16 contestants should you forget who you are battling for tomorrow. But without any further ado, we have our referee Derek heading his way to the torch to begin the tournament. A man appeared on the screen holding a small torch in his hand as he ran up a pair of stair towards the main torch. As he arrived, he shouted out, "LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!" He placed the flames within his torch onto the igniter and with a powerful SWOOSH, the tournament has begun.

**Well that does it for this chapter. HOLY BALLS this took longer than I thought. But goddammit I done it. As the saying goes, you can't rush art. So thank you guys so much for reading. Prepare for the first round of the tournament coming soon with me being the referee. I hope I do good here so wish me luck and no breaking legs. TheDrock900 is signing out!**


	17. The First Round Pt 1

**Before I get started I do have to say this. I'm only going to be talking about the battles that Ash and Cynthia are doing in this tournament. Mostly due to A. This story is about those two. B. Analyzing on who will win in each battle in detail will be a son of a bitch to do. And C. I'm lazy as hell on that. Just as a side-note though, Siebold will have 2 additional Pokemon in his party since he had only 4 in the games as well as all of the other Elites will have a new team based around their type they specialize in. Beware, these will be LONG chapters. Hope you have the patience. (HEHEHEHE) So now that's done, wish me luck as the referee and LET US BEGIN!**

Ash stayed awake for a few more hours to examine the tournament tree to see who is fighting who, and doing a little more strategy planning for his first match tomorrow morning. He will be battling against Drake in the 3rd battle in the first round of the tournament. Cynthia will be battling against Bruno in the 8th and final battle of the round. "I wonder if Cynthia and I will be facing each other once again." Ash said to himself as he stared at the moon at night. "She's good but I'm sure that all of these elites and the rest of the champions have been training like nobodies business to make it this far." As he continued to watch the moon shine bright and full, Cynthia walked outside in a night gown and sat next to him. "Is something wrong?" she wondered. "You've been out here for hours ever since we returned from the opening ceremony." "I'm fine." He said. "I've just been wondering what will happen as the tournament progresses." "All will be made clear soon enough." She said as she stood up and pulled him towards her. "Come on, lets get some sleep."

By the next morning at 8am, they made their way to the Pokemon Center for breakfast with the rest of the competitors for today's first round. Ash eyed Drake at a distance with the rest of the elites from Hoenn. He decided to walk up to him and talk to him. "He Drake." He said as he approached. "Ahoy there." He said with a smile. "Just wanted to wish you the best of luck out there today." Ash said holding out his hand to him. "You best do the same or I'll be forced to make you walk the plank." Drake laughed as he shook his hand. An hour and a half later, the first round began with Seibold and Lance in the first battle. **(Like I said, I'm only gonna cover the battles with Ash and Cynthia is their separate battles. But I will still do the necessary refereeing for each battle.)** Ash and Cynthia made their way to the special guest press box so they can get a great view of the battle. Seibold and Lance made their way to their positions. Before the match began, Miror B's voice echoed at the stadium. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, the time has come to start the tournament with a bang. We got some great battles to show you today with all 16 of our contestants in 8 battles. Lets get started."

"THE FIRST ROUND OF THE SUPREME MASTERS TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO GET UNDERWAY!" I yelled out. "THE BATTLE BETWEEN SIEBOLD THE WATER ELITE, AND LANCE THE CHAMPION OF JOHTO WILL NOW COMMENCE! EACH SIDE WILL USE 6 POKEMON AND WHEN ONE SIDE IS UNABLE TO USE THEIR POKEMON WILL BE OUT! FURTHERMORE, THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS IN THIS BATTLE! LET US BEGIN! The crowd roared with cheers as Siebold and Lance sent out their first Pokemon, a Clawitzer and a Gyarados. The battle lasted for about 15 minutes until, "BARBALCLE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, DRAGONITE TAKES THE WIN!" I SHOUTED. "THE WINNER OF THE FIRST BATTLE GOES TO LANCE THE CHAMPION OF JOHTO!" Cheers erupted from the stands as Lance and Siebold walked up to each other and shook hands with each other for a great battle. "That was quite the performance." Ash said in the press box. "I agree." Cynthia said with a smile. "That performance from Siebold kinda made me hungry a bit." They laughed a bit from that comment.

A half hour later, the stadium was set for the 2nd battle. "THE SECOND BATTLE OF THE FIRST ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEING!" I yelled. "THIS BATTLE IS BETWEEN AGATHA AN ELITE FROM KANTO AND FLINT AN ELITE FROM SINNOH! BOTH SIDES WILL USE 6 POKEMON AND WHEN ONE SIDE IS UNABLE TO USE THEM WILL END THE BATTLE! THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS FOR THIS BATTLE! LET THE 2ND BATTLE COMMENCE!" As the battle commenced, Agatha sent out her Gengar and Flint sent out his Houndoom. This one took about 20 minutes for the two to battle until, "MAGMORTAR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MISDREAVUS TAKES THE WIN!" I CALLED OUT! "THE WINNER OF THE SECOND BATTLE GOES TO AGATHA, THE ELITE FROM KANTO!" Cheers were made as the two of them walked up to each other and shook hands for a tremendous battle. Agatha said that she never had a battle like this in years. Ash began to make his way down to the field for his battle against Drake. "Ash!" Cynthia called out, stopping him. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around her future husband. "Be careful our there sweetie." "I will do the best I can." Ash said as he kissed her on the cheek.

**(Okay, now for one of the tricky parts) **Ash arrived on the east side of the stadium and cheers screeched right behind him. He felt his ears ringing a bit from that. He saw Drake coming out from the west side. "This is it, no turning back." He wisperd to himself. As they stepped onto the field, both Ash and Drake gave off a glare, aching for their battle. I made my way onto the north side of the field and called out. "THE 3RD ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT WILL NOW COMMENCE! ASH THE KANTO CHAMPION WILL BATTLE AGAINST DRAKE OF THE ELITE FOUR FROM HOENN! BOTH SIDES WILL USE 6 POKEMON AND WHOEVER LOOSES ALL 6 WILL END THE ROUND! THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS FOR THIS BATTLE!" "Alright, Lucario I choose you!" Ash yelled as he threw his Poke Ball and the aura Pokemon shouted with a roar as it appeared. "Okay then Flygon, take flight." Drake said as he released a Flygon from the Poke Ball. "LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!" I yelled out.

"Okay Lucario, use dark pulse." Ash said. Lucario jumped up and shot a powerful aura of darkness at Flygon. "Counter it with dragon pulse." Drake said. Flygon fired an energy blast and countered the dark pulse. The blast continued and it hit Lucario in the stomach. As it landed, Lucario began to glow and it changed its shape to become Zoroark. Zoroark chuckled from fooling his opponent. "Sneaky play there." Drake said. "Now use earth power." Flygon roared and the ground erupted as magma shot out. Zoroark manage to dodge most of them until his ponytail gotten hit. "Hang in there Zoroark." Ash said. "Now use night slash." Zoroark ran as fast as it can and slashed Flygon on the chest with a deadly dark energy. This caused it to lean forward and faint on the spot. "FLYGON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, ZOROARK TAKES THE WIN!" I said raising a green flag in Ash's direction.

After Drake called back his Flygon, he grabbed another Poke Ball and called out, "Not bad kid, but lets see how well you fair with this little baby. Come on out, Tyrantrum." The ball burst and out came the giant T-Rex with a terrifying roar. "Keep it steady now Zoroark." Ash said. "Now, use night slash." Zoroark charged towards Tyrantrum about to slash it until, "Counter with dragon claw." Drake called out. Both Pokemon attacks collided and dealt a lot of damage to each other. "Zoroark are you okay?" Ash called out. Zoroark gave a signal that it's okay by standing up and growled at Tyrantrum. "Now, draco meteor." Drake yelled out. "Tyrantrum opened its mouth and fired a fireball into the sky. It bursted and created small fireballs that were heading straight for Zoroark. "Zoroark, use your agility to avoid those meteors!" Ash commanded. Zoroark began picking up speed and dodged all of them. "Now, use dark pulse right at Tyrantrum." Ash said. Zoroark used all of its might for the attack on Tyrantrum's face, knocking it out cold. "TYRANTRUM IS UNABLE TO BATTLE ZOROARK TAKES THE WIN!" I yelled.

Drake called back his Tyrantrum. "I'm starting to get really pissed off here." He said to himself as anger built up within. "No more games lad. It's time I go full throttle. HYDREGION GO!" Hydregion emerged with a powerful roar. "Now use focus blast." Hydregion fired a blast of energy straight at Zoroark, knocking it out. "ZOROARK IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, HYDREGION WINS THIS ROUND!" I yelled out. "Come on back Zoroark." Ash said as he returned his Pokemon. "Take a good rest buddy. Alright Mamoswine, I choose you!" Ash threw his ball and Mamoswine charged right in. "Use Blizzard." Mamoswine inhaled a lot of air and let loose, blowing off a chilly snowstorm straight at Hydregion. Upon impact, the Dark/Dragon became frozen. "OH NO!" Drake said as he began squeezing his sailor hat. "Finish it off with take down." Ash said with a smile. Mamoswine began charging straight towards the frozen dragon. It broke out after it made contact with Hydregion, causing it to faint. "HYDREGION IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MAMOSWINE TAKES THE WIN!" I yelled out. "WHY YOU LITTLE WHIPPERSNAPPER!" Drake shouted. "You really are starting to make me mad boy. Now Kingdra, lets set sail." Kingdra emerged onto the field with a glare at Mamoswine.

Both Pokemon continued to stare at each other. "Mamoswine, summon up a hail storm." Ash said. Mamoswine fired an ice shard into the sky and it started to hail. "Stay focus now Kingdra and use hydro pump." Drake said. Kingdra leaned back and inhaled through its nose and fired off a huge jet of water at Mamoswine. "Lets counter with ice beam." Ash said quickly. Mamoswine fired off a beam of ice straight at the water. The beams hit each other and as the attacks collided, the water began to turn into ice, forcing Kingdra to stop its attack just in time. "Now lets go for an earthquake." Ash commanded. Mamoswine jumped up into the air and landed hard, causing the ground to shake and force Kingdra to loose balance. "Quick, use hyper beam." Drake called out. Kingdra managed to fire off a dark beam straight at Mamoswine. It collided onto its face, making it enough to faint it. "MAMOSWINE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, KINGDRA TAKES THE WIN!" I said. Ash closed his eyes as he returned Mamoswine. "Well done my friend." He whispered. "Your actions will not go unnoticed. Just rest up now." He opened his eyes and eyed his next Pokemon. "Time to fight fire with fire." he said. "Salamence, I choose you." The dragon appeared above and roared. "Fire a dragon pulse full blast." Salamence shotan aura of energy straight at Kingdra, knocking it out. "KINGDRA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, SALAMENCE WINS!" I said. "THAT DOES IT!" Drake shouted as he threw his hat to the ground. "THIS TIME, THERE WILL BE NO MORE SHIT MOVES LIKE THIS! SALAMENCE, SHOW OFF YOUR COLORS!"

As his Salamence emerged, the colors were different than Ash's. "What's this!?" Ash wondered. "Is that a shiny Salamence? I'm jealous right now, but don't think that this changes anything. Salamence, use dragon pulse." Salamence fired off the same attack, but the attack missed due to Drake's being faster. "Use dragonbreath." Drake said. His Salamence fired a reddish flame at Ash's. "DODGE ANDUSE HYPER BEAM AT CLOSE RANGE!" Ash shouted. His Salamence charged forward and manage to dodge the dragonbreath and fired his hyper beam in the face. It did seriously damage it but not enough to faint it. "Now use dragon claw on it while it can't move." Drake said. Salamence charged in as its claws began to glow and slashed Ash's Salamence. "Now, one more hyper beam." Ash said. his Salamence fired one last beam and hit Drake's in the chest, fainting it. "DRAKE'S SALAMENCE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, ASH'S SALAMENCE WINS!" I yelled.

Drake's face was now red with anger. "Salamence return." He said as he called back his dragon. "NOW IT'S TIME I BRING OUT MY BEST POKEMON AND FAITHFUL SERVANT! CHARIZARD, TAKE FLIGHT!" The giant flame Pokemon emerged. "Now, time to test our bond my friend." He said as he pulled out a necklace revealing a keystone. Ash's eyes widen as he saw what he has. "Now Charizard, MEGA EVOLVE!" He shouted as he place a finger on the stone. Bright lights filled the sky and Charizard emerged as a darker appearance with bluebell flames. "A Mega Charizard." Ash said with amazement. "Salamence, keep on your guard." "Mega Charizard, use mega punch." Drake said. The black Charizard flew at very fast speed towards Salamence and punched it in the face, knocking it out. "SALAMENCE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MEGA CHARIZARD X TAKES THE WIN!" I said.

"X?" Ash whispered as he called back his Salamence. "There are multiple evolutions for it? Either way, lets end this now. Lucario, I choose you." He sent out his aura Pokemon ready for battle. "Now my friend, it's time for their final curtain call." Ash said as he place a finger on his keystone. "NOW, MEGA EVOLVE!" Lucario began to surround itself with the power of bond the both of them share and it emerged as its mega form. "Now, we have a fight." Ash said with a smile. "Now, use dragon pulse on Mega Charizard." Mega Lucario fired off the aura of dragon power onto Mega Charizard. Ash noticed that it gotten severely weaker after the attack. "Wait a minute, a Fire/Dragon type?" Ash wondered. "That's it, now I can take it down easily now." "Mega Charizard, flamethrower on Mega Lucario." Drake ordered. The black Charizard flew up and fired bluebell flames at Mega Lucario. "Lets counter it with aura sphere." Ash said. Lucario lumped towards the flames and fired a full power aura sphere that went threw the flames and hit Charizard in the face, causing it to fall from the sky and land head first onto the ground, fainting and reverting it to its original state. "MEGA CHARIZARD X IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MEGA LUCARIO WINS!" I said. "THE WINNER OF THE 3RD BATTLE OF THE 1ST ROUND GOES TO ASH THE CHAMPION OF KANTO!" "ALRIGHT, WE DID IT LUCARIO!" Ash screamed as Lucario reverted back to its original state.

"Well done Ash." Drake said as he approached. "After our last battle, I knew you would get stronger and I'm mostly right. Continue to fight on and train harder." "I will Drake." Ash said as they shook hands. The crowd was cheering as the battle ended. Cynthia was smiling as she saw Ash claim his victory. "If you think that was a good show, just watch mine later on tonight." She said as he walked off the field. As Ash returned to the press box to relax, he and Cynthia left for the Pokemon Center to heal up and get a quick bite to eat before Cynthia's fight began. "I'm very proud of you Ash." She said after a quick peck on the cheek. "You never cease to amaze me." After they ate, they left the Center after Ash collected his team. towards the press box. They just returned after Glacia manage to defeat Karen with her Froslass against Karen's Houndoom. "HOUNDOOM IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, FROSLASS TAKES THE WIN!" I said. "THE WINNER OF THE 4TH BATTLE IN ROUND 1 GOES TO GLACIA, THE ELITE FROM HOENN." "Looks like I'm taking on Glacia tomorrow." Ash said. "Looks like it." Cynthia said. "Don't let her beauty catch you off guard though." "Oh please, your beauty is much stronger than hers any day." Ash said as he grabbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Aww, your so sweet." Cynthia said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

**WELL THAT DOES IT FOR THE FIRST HALF OF THE FIRST ROUND! My God this took longer than I thought, but I'm gonna continue on like this. This is easily the longest I have ever written to date. So anyway, now that I can finally rest my voice I can get some ideas for next chapter. THE HELL I'M TALKING ABOUT? I have a infinite use of my voice in this chapter. Now in real life, I might have a problem. Stay tuned for Pt. 2. **


	18. The First Round Pt 2

**Before we get started, I am so sorry this took so goddamn long. I have been working on editing this but I have been experiences problems. Nothing serious, but it got me on a delay. So now that is over with, lets continue on DAMMIT!**

The next contestants, Aaron and Caitlin made their ways onto the battlefield. As they took their positions, I made my way onto the north side of the stadium. "THE 5TH BATTLE OF THE FIRST ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" I shou**...you know what, I said that so many times so I'm just gonna say these in bold. "THE BATTLE IS BETWEEN AARON THE ELITE FROM SINNOH AND CAITLIN THE ELITE FROM UNOVA! BOTH SIDES WILL USE 6 POKEMON AND WHEN ONE LOOSES ALL 6 WILL END THE MATCH! FURTHERMORE, THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS IN THIS MATCH!" **"Alright Yanmega, take flight." Aaron said as he sent out a gigantic dragonfly the size of an eagle. "Okay then Reuniclus, lets go!" Caitlin said as she unleashed a body that is covered in glowing cells from her Poke Ball onto the field. **"NOW, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"** The battle was a real nail bitter and it lasted for 15 minutes until, **"GOTHITELLE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, DRAPION IS THE WINNER! THE WINNER OF THE 5TH BATTLE GOES TO AARON, THE ELITE FROM SINNOH!" **"I'm actually surprised that Aaron won this battle." Ash said. "He has been pushing himself more ever since the last Sinnoh League Conference." Cynthia said as both contestants left the field.

Up next is Steven and Diantha. They made their way onto the field with screams in their ears. Steven shook his head a bit form all of the screams, and Diantha rubbed her right ear to stop the ringing within. **"THE NEXT BATTLE BETWEEN STEVEN THE CHAMPION OF HOENN AND DIANTHA FROM KALOS! BOTH SIDES WILL USE 6 POKEMON AND WHEN ONE LOOSES ALL 6 WILL END THE BATTLE! FURTHERMORE, THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS!"** "Alright Aggron, lets rock and roll." Steven said as he unleashed his giant metal eating monster onto the field. "Alright then Howlucha, spot light." Diantha said as the flying karate bird emerged onto the field ready for battle. This battle was really close but, **"MEGA GARDEVOIR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MEGA METAGROSS IS THE WINNER! THE WINNER OF THE 6TH BATTLE GOES TO STEVEN THE CHAMPION OF HOENN!"** The crowd went wild after the match. "Whoa, that last match made me feel some vibrations around me." Ash said/ "This could put a smile on your face." He said as he began scratching his legs that were itching from all of the vibrations.

The semifinal battle of the first round is approaching. The contestants Flint and Koga made their way onto the field with confidence. **"THE SEMIFINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND IS ABOUT TO GET UNDERWAY! THIS BATTLE IS AGAINST FLINT THE ELITE FROM SINNOH AND KOGA THE ELITE FROM JOHTO! BOTH SIDES WILL USE 6 POKEMON AND WHEN ONE LOOSES ALL WILL END THE BATTLE! FURTHERMORE, THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS FOR THIS BATTLE!"** "Alright Houndoom, lets turn up the heat." Flint said as he sent out his canine from Hell onto the field. "Then I shall choose Crobat, KYAA!" Koga yelled as he unleashed a bat with incredible speed. This battle lasted for 20 minutes then, **"INFERNAPE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, TOXICROAK IS THE WINNER! THE WINNER OF THE SEMIFINAL MATCH GOES TO KOGA THE ELITE FROM JOHTO!"** "Well Ash, this is it." Cynthia said as she stood up and made her way to the field. "My turn to shine out there." "Cynthia, wait." Ash said as he caught up to her. "If you don't mind, I want to walk you there myself." "Oh why not." Cynthia said as she took her future fiances hand and made their way down to the field.

As they made their way to the east side of the stadium, Ash stopped dead in his tracks. "Is something wrong honey?" Cynthia wondered as she turned around. "Nope, this is where I must leave you." Ash said. "Go get him Sinnoh champ." Cynthia walked towards him and pulled him to a kiss. After they broke apart, she stare at him in the eyes. "You are needed for my battle because you are my good luck charm." Cynthia said with a smile. "Thanks Cynth, now go." Ash whispered. Cynthia walked out onto the field and cheers were erupting above Ash as he walked away. She arrived onto the field with Bruno ready for the battle. **"THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE FIRST ROUND IS ABOUT TO GET UNDERWAY! THIS BATTLE IS AGAINST BRUNO OF THE ELITE FOUR IN KANTO AND CYNTHIA THE CHAMPION OF SINNOH! BOTH SIDES WILL USE 6 POKEMON FOR THIS BATTLE! WHOEVER LOOSES ALL 6 WILL END THE ROUND! FURTHERMORE, NO SUBSTITUTIONS WILL BE MADE IN THIS BATTLE!" **"Alright Hitmonlee, get out there." Bruno said as he sent out his kicking master onto the field. "Now Milotic, battle position." Cynthia said as she unleashed her ace swimmer onto the field. **"LET THE FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!"**

"Now Hitmonlee, mega kick." Bruno commanded. The kicking pokemon ran towards Milotic and jumped up and began charging its foot for a kick thats hard enough to break concrete. "Counter with hydro pump." Cynthia said with a calming voice. Milotic spun her tail and water shot out of it and hit Hitmonlee square in the face. "Hang in there Hitmonlee." Bruno called out as Hitmonlee landed onto the ground. "Now use Hi Jump Kick." Hitmonlee jumped up higher in the sky and attempted to hit Milotic. "Now use ice beam." Cynthia said. Milotic shot ice out of her mouth and hit Hitmonlee in the face again, fainting it while frozen. **"HITMONLEE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MILOTIC WINS!" **"Hitmonlee return." Bruno said as he returned his frozen Pokemon. "Now Conkuldurr, get out there." He sent out a giant Pokemon carrying cinder blocks one in each hand. "Now Milotic use ice beam." Cynthia commanded. Milotic shot out another ice beam at Conkeldurr. "Dodge and use stone edge." Bruno said. Conkeldurr was able to avoid the attack and began summoning stones from the sky to strike at Milotic. "Milotic use surf." Cynthia said. Milotic summoned water around it and began riding the waves towards the stones. "Now use swift to counter." She commanded. Milotic fired stars around it and hit all stones while the waves washed up the Conkeldurr and made it loose balance. **"CONKELDURR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MILOTIC WINS AGAIN!"**

Meanwhile, Ash has gotten a little snack to watch his future wife battle. "So what did I miss so far?" He asked someone. "Cynthia defeated Bruno's Hitmonlee and Conkerdurr with her Milotic." A lady said right in front of him. "Well done Cynth." He said to himself. "Okay Hitmonchan, get out there." Bruno yelled as he sent out his punching machine. "Now use mach punch." Hitmonchan was traveling at fast speed and manage to hit Milotic in the face. Milotic was able to shrug it off. "Use rain dance." Cynthia said with a serious tone. Milotic fired a huge amount of water into the starry sky and clouds formed and it began to rain heavily. "Now use surf once again." She said as she pulled her hood over her head. Milotic was riding a huge wave towards Hitmonchan. "Lets use that water to our advantage and use thunder punch." Bruno said. Hitmonhcan ran towards the wave and charged its punching glove with electricity and punch Milotic in the face. The electricity that connected the wave dealt more damage. "NO!" Cynthia screamed. Milotic fell to the ground unable to move from all the paralysis. **"MILOTIC IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! HITMONCHAN TAKES THE WIN!"** Cynthia called back the badly injured Milotic. "You did well tonight, now just rest." She said with a depressed look. Ash saw the expression on her face from up in the press box. "Poor Cynth." He sighed.

"Alright Lucario, battle postition." She said as she unleashed the aura Pokemon. "Lets avenge Milotic and use powered-up punch." Milotic said." Lucario charged in towards Hitmanchan and punched it in the face, knocking it out cold. **"HITMONCHAN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! LUCARIO TAKE THE WIN!"** "DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" Bruno shouted. "HITMONCHAN RETURN! This time, you are making me unleash everything I have. Now Machamp, get out there." The giant four arm wrestler emerged with a battle pose. "Now Machamp, use seismic toss." He said. The Machamp grapped Lucario and jumped up high and it threw the Lucario towards the ground. It hit the ground hard. This made Ash cringe a bit. "Ow, that's gonna leave a mark." "Lucario can you get up?" Cynthia called out. Lucario stood up with no problem with a scratch. "Now use aura sphere." Lucario jumped up and charged up a ball of aura. It launched it towards Machamp. It was a direct hit but it didn't do much to it. "Now lets go for a submission." Bruno said. Machamp began running towards it. "Now use bone rush." Cynthia said. Lucario summoned a long bone and land towards Machamp. As it gotten closer, it swung the bone and hit Machamp square in the face, knocking it out. **"MACHAMP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! LUCARIO WINS AGAIN!"** After the battle ended, the rain had finally stopped.

After Bruno returned his Machamp, Cynthia saw a more serious yet terrifying look on his face. Bad enough to give her the shivers running down her spine. "Okay now Lucario, get out there." Bruno said. As his Lucario emerged, the both of them stared at each other with rage. "Now use power-up punch Lucario." Bruno said. "You use power-up punch too." Cynthia said. Both Lucario's ran towards each other with a fist glowing. They both hit each other in the face. "One more time." Bruno said. "Again." Cynthia said. After both Lucario's punched each other in the face again, both Lucario's gotten knocked out cold. **"BOTH LUCARIO'S ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE! THIS BATTLE IS A DRAW!"** The two trainers returned their Lucario's and prepared for the next battle. "Alright Garchomp, battle position." Cynthia said and Garchomp emerged. "Now Heracross, get out there." Bruno said. As the giant rhinoceros beetle emerged, Cynthia caught glimpse of a stone on its chest. "On no, is that what I think it is?" Cynthia wondered. "Now Heracross, MEGA EVOLVE!" Bruno said as he placed a finger on the Keystone on his bracelet. "Alright Garchomp lets do the same, MEGA EVOLVE!" Cynthia said as she place her finger on the Keystone. Both Pokemon glowed and emerged harder, better, faster and stronger. "Now, megahorn." Bruno said. "Dragon claw!" Cynthia called out. Both attacks made contact with each other. A powerful rumble happened around them.

The battle continued to wage through. After a couple of minutes, both Mega Heracross and Garchomp gotten more exhausted. "Alright, time to end this now." Bruno said as he clenched his fist. "HORN DRILL!" Mega Heracross's horn began to spin and it charged right at Garchomp. "QUICKLY DODGE IT AND USE HYPER BEAM!" Cynthia shouted. Gatchomp leaped into the air and fired a dark beam right at Heracross. It his it right in the chest and it sent it flying. Mega Heracross landed and reverted back to its original appearance. **"MEGA HEARACROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MEGA GARCHOMP WINS! THE WINNER OF THE FINAL BATTLE GOES TO CYNTHIA THE CHAMPION OF SINNOH!" **The stands around them rumbled with cheers. Later that night, Miror B walked onto the field with a headset on his ear. "Fwohohoho, what a great show today." He said. "Now that the first round is done, we now have our elite eight. Thank you all for attending todays first round, and tomorrow afternoon, the first battle of round 2 begins. Thank you all once again, AND GOOD NIGHT!"

Ash and Cynthia returned to the villa and prepared for a good night sleep. Ash stayed awake until midnight from all of the experiences he and Cynthia went through today. "Now I must prepare myself and my Pokemon for Glacia tomorrow." He whispered to himself. "Hey Ash?" A voice happened behind him. He turned around and he saw Cynthia sitting up from her bed. "Are you feeling alright?" She wondered. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking of what I'm gonna do for my battle tomorrow." Ash said as he laid down on his bed. "You will do fine tomorrow sweetie." She whispered as she laid down and laid her head on his chest. "Have I ever told you that you have a very comfortable body?" "No you have not." Ash answered. "Don't move anymore tonight, I'm to comfy right now." Cynthia insisted as she was fallen asleep. "Good night Ash." "Good night Cynthia." He said as he fell asleep. Ash and Cynthia can finally rest as they made their way to the 2nd round of the tournament. What challenges await them tomorrow, find out as the story continues

**OH MY FRIKEN GOD! THIS NOW ENDS THE FIRST ROUND! Okay,** **I'm okay. Its just that with problems happening here and there and work coming at me and slapping me in the face and miscellaneous of other stuff, I"M DONE! YAY! Okay, like I said before. I'm sorry this took so long. Stay tuned for the round 2, we are almost done. **


	19. The 2nd Round Pt 1

By the next morning, Ash and Cynthia woke up 2 hours before the start of the first battle of the 2nd round of the tournament. Ash was able to get a head start of some more last minute training after breakfast before taking Glacia. Meanwhile, Cynthia was also doing some training and planning on her upcoming battle against Koga. As they have prepared for their battle, they made their way to the stadium an hour later to get up to the press box to watch the first fight, except for Ash, who decided to stay behind. "I'm gonna be at the same spot from the press box." Cynthia said to Ash. "Alright, in the meantime I am gonna be staying on the ground floor to get to the field quicker after the first battle." Ash said with a smile. "Best of luck out there soon honey." Cynthia said as she pulled him for a kiss. "I only promise to try." Ash said after they broke apart.

The first battle of the 2nd round was about to begin in 15 minutes when Cynthia reached the pres box. "Fwohohoho, well aren't you having a great time here this weekend?" Someone said next to her. She looked to her left and saw Miror B taking a seat next to her. "Oh, yes this is a very nice turnout." She said with a worry thought flowing threw her. "So how exactly did you get so powerful as a trainer that no one has yet to beat you?" She wondered. "I'm sorry darling but that's classified information that only I would know." Miror B said. "Although, I will be showing everyone here at the final round of this tournament Monday."

As they continued their conversation, Lance and Agatha made their way onto the field prepared for the battle. Once they entered the field, I made my way to my usual spot. **"THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE SECOND IS ABOUT TO GET UNDERWAY! THIS BATTLE WILL BE AGAINST LANCE, THE CHAMPION OF JOHTO AND AGATHA THE MEMBER OF THE ELITE FOUR IN KANTO! THIS WILL BE A 6 VS 6 BATTLE AND WHEN ONE SIDE IS UNABLE TO USE ALL 6 WILL END THE MATCH! FURTHERMORE, THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS IN THIS FIGHT!"** "Alright Gyrados, lets go!" Lance yelled out as he unleashed a giant sea monster onto the field. "Okay Gengar, lets give them a fright!" Agatha said as she unleashed a giant poltergeist onto the field. The match lasted for a womping 20 minutes when suddenly, **"DRAGONITE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, COFAGRIGUS IS THE WINNER! WHICH MEANS THE VICTOR GOES TO AGATHA FROM KANTO!"**

Once the two trainers shook hands and commented on their battle, Ash was waiting to head out from the west entrance with a very serious look on his face. "This is it Ash, you gotten this far now its time to get even further." He said as he clenched his fists. "I can't afford another Lily of the Valley tournament moment." He started to walk out with Pikachu on his shoulder. He eyed Glacia in front of him. She was walking to the other side of the field. As they took their places, I began to shout out, **"THE SECOND BATTLE OF THE SECOND ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! THIS BATTLE IS BETWEEN ASH THE CHAMPION OF KANTO AND GLACIA THE ELITE FROM HOENN! THIS WILL A 6 VS 6 BATTLE AND WHEN ONE SIDE IS UNABLE TO USE ALL 6 IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! FURTHERMORE, THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS IN THIS BATTLE!"** "Alright Eelektross, I choose you!" Ash yelled as he threw his Poke Ball into the air and sent out his giant electric eel onto the field. "Time to bring in the chills Froslass!" Glacia said as she sent out an ice spirit onto the field. **"LET THE SECOND BATTLE BEGIN!"**

"Eelektross, use rain dance." Ash commanded it. Eelektross fired a giant burst of water vapor into the sky and rain began to fall hard around them. "A little rain won't save you from this." Glacia smirked. "Lets give it a blizzard." Froslass charged up a ball of ice and snow and fired it at Eelektross. "Quickly dodge and use thunder!" Ash yelled quickly. Eelektross jumped aside and fired a powerful electricity from its body and his Froslass in the face, fainting it instantly. **"FROSLASS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, EELEKTROSS IS THE WINNER!"** Glacia returned her injured Pokemon and looked at Ash with a smile. "Well done, but you are not out of the woods yet." She said as she sent out her next Pokemon, which is Beartic. "Now lets use ice beam." Beartic fired a beam of ice from his mouth straight towards Eelektross. "Lets counter with charge beam." Ash said. Eelektross shot out a beam of electricity at the beam. When the attacks collided, a burst of explosion happened and rumbled the stadium. "Lets give it a toxic." Ash said. Eelektross yacked up purple acid towards beartic and hit it in the chest, badly poisoning it. "Oh no, lets finish this quickly with an icicle crash." Glacia said with worry. Beartic summoned giant ice shards from the sky and attempted to hit Eelektross. "Now use thunder." Ash said quickly. Eelektross fired yet another electricity from his body and struck at the ice and hit Beartic in the chest. After it gotten hit, the giant bear fell over from the poison fainting. **"BEARTIC IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, EELEKTROSS IS THE WINNER!"**

After Glacia returned Beartic, she now sent out Abomasnow onto the field. After it was sent out, it fired snow into the sky and created a hail storm. "Well shit, this might not be good." Ash said with an anger expression. "Thanks to Abomasnow's ability snow warning, it can create a hail storm as long its on the field. But fortunately, this could be useful thanks the change of weather. Lets use flamethrower." Eelektross shot out flames from its mouth towards Abomasnow. "Lets use blizzard." Glacia said to Abomasnow. Abomasnow fired a blast of ice and snow from its mouth and extinguished the flamethrower and hit Eelektross, fainting it. **"EELEKTROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, ABOMASNOW TAKES THE WIN!"** "Dammit." Ash yelled to himself as he returned his Eelektross. "You did very well Eelektross, your actions will not go in vain." He said with a smile as he eyed his Poke Ball. "Alright then Pikachu, I choose you!" Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran towards the field. "Now lets use thunderbolt." Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped up and fired electricity at Abomasnow. It hit it in the head and caused it to become paralyzed. "Hang in there Abomasnow and use earthquake." Glacia said to it. Abomasnow was able to charge up a punch and hit the ground. It caused a deadly rumble on the ground. "Jump and use electro ball." Ash yelled out. Pikachu jumped up and fired a ball of electricity at it. It hit it and faint it on the spot. **"ABOMASNOW IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, PIKACHU TAKES THE WIN!"**

Glacia returned her Pokemon and sent out a Walrien. "Alright Waltrein, its time to show no more mercy today." Glacia said with an anger expression on her face. "Lets start with body slam." Walrein jumped up and slammed onto Pikachu. "Pikachu, use thunder!" Ash yelled out while Walrien was still on top of it. Pikachu fired off a powerful thunderbolt from its body and sent it flying, paralyzing it on the spot. "OH COME ON, NOT AGAIN!"Glacia shouted in rage. "Now lets use iron tail." Ash commanded. Pikachu charged in and smacked its tail thats made of iron in the face and knocked it out cold.**(No pun intended) WALRIEN IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, PIKACHU TAKES THE WIN!" **Glacia sent out her Vanilluxe after returning her Walrien. "Now lets use this turn to take out that rodent" Glacia said to it. "USE SHEER COLD!" Vanilluxe shot out a burst of bright ice at Pikachu. It managed to hit it and froze it and fainted it at the same time. **"PIKACHU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, VANILLUXE TAKES THE WIN!"**

Ash managed to get Pikachu to safety thanks to some medical help that were on the field. "Take special care of it." Ash insisted to the helpers. "Now Lucario, lets go." He sent out the aura Pokemon onto the field, which was no longer has hail pelting the ground. "Lets use powered-up punch." He said. Lucario ran towards it with with its fists powered up and punched it in the faces. "Lets use ice beam." Glacia said. The ice cream cone Pokemon fired two beams at Lucario. "Use extremespeed and use another powered-up punch." Lucario ran at very fast speed and hit it in the face again, knocking it out. **"VANILLUXE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, LUCARIO TAKES THE WIN!"** Glacia was now more angrier than ever before. "NOW GLALIE LETS FREEZE THEM UP!" She sent out a gigantic ball of ice with a face onto the field. "Now its time to test our true bond, MEGA EVOVE!" She yelled as she placed a finger on the keystone on her earring. Glalie began to glow and transform into its mega formm bigger and angrier. "Alright, then its our turn Lucario, MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash yelled as he placed his finger on his keystone in the bracelet. Lucario began to glow and mega evolved. "Now lets use close combat." Ash yelled. "Charge in and use zen headbutt." Glacia yelled. Both Pokemon move towards each other and when they collided, a giant burst of smoke. When the smoke settled, Lucario was still standing while Mega Glalie reverted back to its original state. **"MEGA GLALIE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MEGA LUCARIO TAKES THE WIN! WHICH MEANS THE WINNER OF THE SECOND BATTLE GOES TO ASH THE KANTO CHAMPION!"**

**WELL THAT DOES IT FOR THE FIRST HALF THE SECOND ROUND! Thanks again for reading and being patient with me. I do have some other things going on and it takes so much time to do it. So what will happen in the next chapter? Find out next time. BYE BYE!**


	20. The 2nd Round Pt 2

**Before we get started with the 2nd half, I do have to say this real quick. This chapter is gonna be a little different then the last 3 chapters that were the battles. You'll see.**

After Ash and Glacia left the field, Aaron and Steven made their way onto the field. Ash I was refereeing the match, Ash had spotted Cynthia as she was already heading to the field. "That was very impressive Ash." Cynthia said as they took each other in their arms. "Thanks." Ash said before they broke apart. "You heading for the field already?" "Oh hell yeah." Cynthia said. "Aaron may have gotten a whole lot stronger then before, Steven is known for his impressive strategies that almost never go wrong. This battle might be very short." After Ash wished her the best of luck against Koga, Cynthia made her way to the field. Meanwhile, Ash was stopped by a delivery person. "Are you Ash Ketchum?" He said. "That's right." Ash said. "I got something for you from a Professor Krane in the Orre Region." He continued. "A package. It came with this letter." Ash took the letter and read out loud.

_Dear Ash,_

_I know its been a while since the last time we saw you but there is a dangerous movement in your location. We have managed to locate the presences of a Shadow Pokemon somewhere near the Lily of the Valley stadium in Sinnoh. And this is where you my boy come in. Inside is the latest version of the Snag Machine. We were originally gonna have Michael and/or Wes with his friend Rui to do this job, but their whereabouts remain a mystery. Keep this with you at all times. This thing is too precious to be used in the wrong hands. Within the machine lies a Master Ball. Use this when you can. Beware, this Pokemon is not to be taken lightly. You will know immediately when the Shadow Pokemon is revealed. Use the lens including on the side that will detect the shadow aura around it. Be careful and good luck with the rest of the tournament._

_Sincerely_

_Professor Krane _

After Ash read the letter, he thanked the delivery person for the package. Ash afterwards left for the villa to open the box and turn on the television to watch Cynthia's battle with Koga. On the way back, Ash could here me shouting, **"THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE 2ND ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! THIS BATTLE WILL BE AGAINST KOGA THE ELITE FOUR MEMBER OF JOHTO AND CYNTHIA THE CHAMPION OF SINNOH! THIS WILL BE A 6 VS 6 BATTLE AND WHOEVER SIDE IS UNABLE TO USE THEIR POKEMON WILL END THE MATCH! FURTHERMORE, THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS IN THIS BATTLE!"** "Damn, how the hell dose he do that with his voice like that?" Ash wondered. "He must really have a shit amount of medications for helping him with his voice or something." (**I don't really.** **HEHEHE)** He returned to the villa and opened the box that contains the snag machine. It revealed to be a robotic arm that can be easily attached to the arm without any pressure on the blood veins. It can be worn while having clothes worn on top of it with no problem. He also noticed a glove that was pure leather top put on top of it to prevent it from activating accidentally.

Ash tried it on and it was a perfect fit on its arm. He had to take off his shirt to put it on all the way though. Once he put his shirt and jacket back on, the glove came next. "Wow, so this is the latest version of the Snag Machine." Ash said to himself with the look of being impressed. "I'll need to call Professor Krane about this and thank him personally. But first things first." He turned of the TV and began watching the rest of the battle where Cynthia has yet to loose any Pokemon with her Garchomp, and Koga left with 2 Pokemon left. "ALRIGHT CROBAT, TAKE FLIGHT HIIYEEEAAA!" Koga shouted as he released his fast bat with fangs with a bad attitude. "Finish off Garchmop with your Air Slash." He commanded it. After one powerful slash of air at the Garchomp, it collapsed unable to battle. "Come on Cynthia, you can do this." Ash said with a whisper.

As he continued to watch the battle, there was a knock on his door. Ash walked towards it and opened it. It was Nurse Joy. "Greetings Ash, there is phone call waiting for you in the main lobby." She explained. "Its from a Professor Krane from Orre." "Thank you, I will head there right away." Ash said as he quickly turned off the TV and made his way to the main lobby. Nurse Joy led him to the phone that was waiting for him. "Here you are, enjoy the rest of your day." The nurse said as she walked away. Ash picked up the phone and turned on the screen revealing Krane's face. "Hello there Ash, its been to long." He said with a smile. "I agree." Ash said. "I just got the package you sent me a half hour ago. Very nice on the design." "Thank you and thank goodness you got it." Krane said with a sigh of relief. "I was beginning to worry my boy. Anyway onto business. I do hope you read my letter explaining what's going on correct?" "Yes, there is a Shadow Pokemon somewhere here." Ash said with a serious look. "You want me to find it and snag it correct?" "Precisely." Krane said. "However, we don't know what kind of Pokemon it is but we do know that it is the very last Shadow Pokemon created from Cipher. I see you have it on. Have you done some experimenting on it?" Not much, but I think I can manage." Ash said.

The conversation lasted for a few more minutes. After saying their last good byes and good lucks, Ash turned around and saw a beautiful blonde Sinnoh Champion waiting for him to finsh up. "So this is there you were hiding, I've been worried about you." She said with a small frown on her face. "Where were you?" "It's best if we talk in the villa, its not safe for me to tell you here with everyone around." Ash explained. After they made their way back to the villa, Ash explained to her exactly what was going on and showed the Snag Machine on his arm. "So let me get this straight." Cynthia started. "There is a Shadow Pokemon somewhere in the stadium, Krane entrusted you with this machine, and he hopes that you will find and take it? Why do this during the tournament?" "I can't be too careful." Ash said. "Besides, if my hunch is correct then that Pokemon has got to be with one of the other 2 contestants. Who? I don't know yet, but I'm hopping to flush it out." Cynthia began to feel even more worried then ever before. "This is just too much to handle Ash." She said as she clenched her hands together. "I've read about them. They literally harm people without order. They are more dangerous than any wild Pokemon. Who would have one is beyond me." Ash wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. "Relax sweetie." He whispered. "Once this is over, we can not worry about any of this Shadow Pokemon bullshit."

Ash later asked her how it went for he did see not all of the battle. Cynthia won with only 5 Pokemon left and can safely say that the two of them had made their way to the semi finals. "This is incredible, we might just have our rematch sooner than I thought" Cynthia said with a smile. "Whats that suppose to mean?" Ash said with a teased look. "Nothing, I just thought it would happen at a later time silly." Cynthia said as she continued to tease him more. They both gotten into a major laugh and began to relax with their presence for tomorrow is the last 2 rounds; the semi finals and the final battle. Meanwhile back at a far off villa just north of the stadium, Miror B was sitting on a chair watching the sunset. "The time is almost upon us my fiend." He said as he took out his Dark Ball. "Soon my pet, no one will be able to stop us. Not even the champion of my tournament would beat me. We will become the most powerful and most dangerous trainer of all." He began laughing maniacally to the sky with his Dark Ball still in his hand.

**WELL THAT DOSE IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! This is starting to get intense isn't it? We have been reading and learned that Agatha, Ash, Steven and Cynthia make their way to the Final Four. Next time, the semi final battle will be underway. It's all gonna be one chapter. Stay tuned and see what happens and the story continues.**


	21. The Semi Final Round Pt 1

**Okay before we get started, remember when I said that the semi final round was gonna be all one chapter? I accidentally lied a bit. This is gonna be a lot longer than I originally anticipated. This is a 2 part chapter again. Don't worry, the final round is one chapter. Also, this one might be a tad different then the others.**

Ash and Cynthia awoken at around 8 in the morning to get prepared for their upcoming battle later that Sunday afternoon. As they made their way downstairs for breakfast, Cynthia was starting to get more concerned for both of their battles today. "What troubles you sweetheart?" Ash asked when he noticed that Cynthia was being more quite and worried. "It's just that..."Cynthia was trying to say until she started to have watery eyes. "I'm just scared of that Shadow Pokemon here. I just can't go on with this any longer." Cynthia began to tear up more in fright. "Come on Cynthia, lets go back to the room." Ash said as he helped her up.

As they returned to the room, Ash and Cynthia sat down on the bed. "I know how you feel Cynthia." Ash said with a sad expression in his eyes. "I've seen Shadow Pokemon in action and they are dangerous. However, I didn't defeat and snagged them alone. I had plenty of help." Cynthia wiped tears out of her eyes and looked at him. "What if it's different and more dangerous than before?" Cynthia wondered. "Then I'll have you back me up." Ash answered with a confident smile. "Like how you always have been ever since what happened at Mt. Cornet, and how you trained me to be like you. You taught me everything you knew and look at where its gotten me least I can ask from you is to be strong and help me." Ash held out his hand out to her. "Now what do you say we head for the stadium?" Cynthia looked at him for a short time and after she came to her senses of soaking in what he said to her, she took it. "Alright." She whispered with a smile. "Those words you said was very caring."

As they made their way towards the stadium, Cynthia asked, "What will happen if I happen to encounter the Shadow Pokemon myself and you are not there to get it?" "I'm not quite sure, but I can ask if it's okay if I stay on the field after my match to watch yours." Ash said. "They might not let me, but I will find a way to at least get you to safety if the Shadow Pokemon is located." "That will be perfect." Cynthia spoke. As they made it towards the entrance to where Ash is going through, Cynthia stopped him in his tracks. She tugged him in for a really long hug. "You be safe out there and whatever you do, don't get injured out there." Cynthia whispered to him. "I can only promise to try sweetheart." Ash whispered back. After they broke apart, they fell into a kiss that lasted for about the same time of the hug. "Go get em tough guy." Cynthia said after they broke apart again.

**"THE FIRST ROUND OF THE SEMI FINALS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! THIS MATCH IS BETWEEN AGATHA THE ELITE FOUR MEMBER OF KANTO AND ASH THE KANTO CHAMPION! THIS WILL BE A 6 VS 6 BATTLE, AND WHOEVER IS UNABLE TO USE ALL 6 WILL END THE MATCH! FURTHERMORE, THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS IN THIS MATCH! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"** "Alright Mismagius, give them a fright." Agatha said as she unleashed her ghost Pokemon onto the field. "Alright them Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said as his Pikachu leaped off his shoulder onto the field, ready for a fight. "Mismagius, use shadow ball." Agatha commanded. It charged up a ball of dark energy and fired it at Pikachu. "Dodge and use thunder." Ash said. While Pikachu was following his commands, Ash slipped on his shades and analyzed the Mismagius. The shades scanned it for any darkness within the heart, but read up negative. This was no a Shadow Pokemon. He rolled the shades up his head and continued the battle. Meanwhile during the fight, Miror B noticed that Ash the shades. "What is this?" He wondered. "Is that suppose to be some kind of new fasion for him?"

During the battle, Cynthia was standing just inside the opening where she will be entering for the next battle later today. "It seems that Ash has yet to find the Shadow Pokemon." She said to herself. "I just hope he will help out if I happen to go against it." She continued to watch as Ash and Pikachu just defeated the Mismagius. **"MISMAGIUS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, PIKACHU TAKES THE WIN!"** "Well, well aren't you getting more serious this time Ash." Agatha said with a smile. "Well these old bones still has some kick in them. Now Aegislash, lets show him what I mean." She threw her Poke Ball and out game a floating sword and shield onto the field. "What's this?" Ash said. "This is a Pokemon I never seen before." He pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at it."

Aegislash, the Royal Sword Pokemon. This ghost/steel type Pokemon is said to have the ability to poses anyone who dare touches the sword and shield and use that being however it wishes against their will. (This is a made up entree by the way.)

"Interesting." Ash said as he slipped on his shades, wish once again rung up negative. "This might complicate things a bit. Pikachu, use electro ball." Pikachu jumped up and shot out a ball of electricity at it. "Lets do king shield to stop them." Agatha said. Aegislash summoned a barrier protecting itself from the attack. "Now lets use sacred sword." The sword from the shield leaped out of it and the sword is expose and it swung at Pikachu, causing a huge amount of damage. "Pikachu are you okay?" Ash said in worry. Pikachu was still able to stand from that. "Lets take this thing down. Now use a full power volt tackle." Pikachu used up every bit of energy he had left to charge up its tackle with electricity and charged in at Aegislash. Upon impact, a burst of explosion happened and both Pokemon were unconscious. **"BOTH AEGISLASH AND PIKACHU ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE, THIS BATTLE IS A DRAW!"**

Ash ran out onto the field and picked up his partner, who was practically unconscious and unable to move. "Hang in there bud." Ash whispered with a serious look on his face. "Your actions will not be in vain." He walked towards Cynthia and handed him to her. "Take care of him." Ash said. "No problem Ash." Cynthia said with a sad look in her eyes. Ash walked away and returned to the field with an angry looked at Agatha, who had already sent out a Cofagrigus. "You were much better off while I was calm and collective." Ash said with anger in his eyes. "Well that's over because now you gotten my attention. Alright then Salamence, I choose you!" He threw his Poke Ball and the giant dragon emerged. Ash slipped on his shades and analyzed the Cofagrigus. Again, no response. _'Dammit.'_ Ash thought. _'She has 3 left and not one of them is the Shadow Pokemon.'_ "Now Salamence, use dragon pulse." The dragon fired an aura of energy at the sarcophagus. "Now counter it with night shade." Agatha commended it. Cofagrigus shot out a dark wave at the pulse and upon impact, a burst of explosion burst out form the center. "Now go for the aerial attack and aim directly in the middle of the smoke." Ash said. Salamence flew high in to the sky and flew right in the middle of the explosion aftermath. It hit head first onto Cofigrugus hard but not enough to defeat it.

As Salamence returned to its side of the field, Agatha was in a state of excitement. "You know something sonny," She began. "You truly haven't changed much since that time we first met. But now, you're stronger and more dangerous than ever before. Now lets end this now. Cofigrigus, use shadow sneak." Cofagrigus vanished instantly on the spot. Salamence looked around violently. "Relax Salamence." Ash called out. "Use flamethrower all around the field." Salamence fired flames all over the field, trying to flush it out. Cofagrigus emerged with burn marks all over it. "Now use dragon pulse onto it!" Ash called out. Salamence fired the same aura from its mouth and hit it square in the head, knocking it out. **"COFAGRIGUS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SALAMENCE TAKES THE WIN!"**

But before she withdrew her Cofagrigus, Agatha threw out a cloth onto the field after she knelled to the ground. **"What's this? Are you unable to continue this match?"** I said as I ran towards her. "I'm afraid so." Agatha said with a weak voice. "These old bones has had enough fighting with all of the commotions about. It's starting to become to much for me to handle at this age." **"Very well then."** I said. I walked back to my original spot and shouted out,** "THIS MATCH IS NOW OVER FROM A T.K.O! WHICH MEANS THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND OF THE SEMI FINALS GOES TO ASH THE CHAMPION OF KANTO!"** As everyone began to talk about a confusing ending of the battle and me calling in for medical care onto the main field, Ash returned his Salamence and walked towards her. "I guess you might've overdone it a bit haven't you?" Ash asked as he lend a hand to her. "I haven't had this much fun several decades ago, but now I guess it's time for these old bones to relax." Agatha said as she held onto her cane. The medical crew arrived and helped her into the stadium. Ash walked towards Cynthia with a sad look in his eyes. "She maybe tough, but she does have her limits for her age." Cynthia said as he arrived and received his Pikachu, who is regaining conscious. "I know." Ash whispered. "I think her time has come."

**WELL THAT DOES IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! OKAY OKAY I KNOW IT MAY SEEM LIKE IT WASN'T THAT GOOD WITH THAT ABRUPT ENDING, BUT HOW CAN YOU BLAME ME? EVERYONE HAS THEIR LIMITS AND AGATHA JUST WENT BEYOND HERS FOR HER OLD AGE. AND WHEN A PERSON KNOWS WHEN TO STOP, THEY HAVE TO STOP. BUT WITH ALL SAID AND DONE, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND I'LL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME FOR THE FINAL PART WHERE CYNTHIA AND STEVEN WILL DUKE IT OUT! THEDROCK900 IS SIGNING OUT!**


	22. The Semi Final Round Pt 2

**OVER 100 FAVORITES AND ALMOST FOLLOWERS!? UGH...I'm not hallucinating am I? HEY GUYS...GUYS! AM I HALLUCINATING?! I'M NOT? OH, OK! I'LL JUST WORK ON THIS CHAPTER THEN!**

After Ash and Cynthia met up before her match against Steven, Ash left for the Pokemon Center to rest up his 3 Pokemon that were used in battle. Meanwhile, I announced that the final round in the semi finals will be put on delay until things are settled. After about an hour and a half of waiting, the tournament can finally resume. Cynthia and Steven have finally arrived onto the field ready for the battle. "Alright Cynthia, are you ready to loose?" Steven called out. "I think you will find that you are going to be the one that will loose today." Cynthia replied with a smile. **"THE CONTESTANTS HAVE ALREADY STARTED TALKING TRASH TO EACH OTHER, WHICH MEANS THE FINAL MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS CAN FINALLY BEGIN! BOTH SIDES WILL USE 6 POKEMON AND WHOEVER IS UNABLE TO USE ALL 6 WILL END THE MATCH! FURTHERMORE, THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS IN THIS BATTLE! LET US BEGIN!"**

Meanwhile back at the Pokemon Center outside the stadium, Ash was still waiting for his Pikachu to fully recover from that terrible attack it had taken, and not to mention of going past its limits with its power. "Pikachu," Ash whispered to himself. "I'm sorry for putting you in such great danger out there. I swear I will not do this again." He began to watch Steven and Cynthia's match. "Alright Spiritomb, use dark pulse." Cynthia was saying on the field. The purple spirit fired a dark aura and hit Stevens Bronzorg, enough to defeat it.** "BRONZORG IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, SPIRITOMB IS THE WINNER!"** "Alright, CYnthia." Ash said as he watched the match. "Ash, you Pokemon are fully healed and in top shape." Nurse Joy called out. Ash walked up to the desk and collected his Pokemon. Pikachu was extremely pleased to see him again. "Lets get back to the field." Ash said to his favorite partner.

As Ash made his way back to the field, he noticed that the area under the seats and the entrance to the the sections are completely deserted. He saw that everyone is eyeing this match. "Wow, I knew this was gonna be an intense battle, but I didn't know this was going to be quite the popular show." Ash said as he took his seat in the press box. "So what did I miss?" He asked Caitlin. "Steven has lost 3 Pokemon and Cynthia lost 2 so far." She said. "His Bronzorg, Aggron, and Rhyperior. And he defeated her Spiritomb, and Milotic." "Thanks Caitlin." Ash said with a smile. Meanwhile on the field, Steven just sent out a new Pokemon from a different region that Ash has never seen. "What's that Pokemon?" Ash wondered as he pulled out his Pokedex.

_**Carbink-the Jewel Pokemon. This Rock/Fairy type Pokemon has been known to store powerful energy in its crystals on his body to fire a powerful beam from it. It has been sleeping for millions of years after birth underground.**_

"Interesting, a Pokemon that seems like its based on some kind of ore with crystals coming out of it." Ash said with an impressive look. Back on the field, Cynthia and her Roserade were ready for the next battle. "Alright Carbink, use moonblast." Steven ordered. Carbink fired a pink beam out of its crystal and fired it at Roserade. "Counter that with venoshock." Cynthia said. Roserade shot out poisonous shards out of its flowers and negated the moonblast. "Now use sludge bomb." Cynthia said. Roserade fired a huge ball of sludge and acid and hit it square in the chest. "Hang in there Carbink." Steven called out. "Lets go for an ancientpower." Carbink's crystals began to glow and rocks began to levitate and hurled towards Roserade. Most of the rocks managed to make contact with it, damaging it a bit. Both Steven and Cynthia took noticed that Carbink glowed a bit due to ancientpower's effects. "We need to finish it now." Cynthia whispered with a angry look on her face. "Use giga drain." Roserade aimed its flowers at Carbink and began to glow. It began absorbing energy from it, making it enough to faint it. **"CARBINK IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! ROSERADE TAKE THE WIN!"**

Ash keeps getting more impressed with Cynthia every time she wins in a battle, this takes him back on the day they first met. The very day she put Paul in his place with her Garchomp. "You never cease to amaze me even more Cynthia." Ash said with a smile. Steven sent out his 5th Pokemon, Excadrill. "Now use drill run." He ordered it. The giant mole with an attitude charged in with its drill spinning and hit Roserade, knocking it out. **"ROSERADE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! EXCADRILL TAKES THE WIN!"** Cynthia returned her Roserade and gave it a nice deserved a good rest, but then looked up at Steven with a confident, yet serious look in her eyes. "Okay then." She whispered. "Time to go all out then. Garchomp, battle position." She sent out her loyal servant and said, "I think it's time we got serious. Now Garchomp, MEGA EVOLVE!" She placed her finder on the keystone on her necklace **(Decided to do something a little different for her keystone)** and the energy within caused Garchomp to mega evolve. "Now, use earthquake." The giant sand shark jumped up and upon impact on the ground, the field crumpled around Excadrill and the shock wave caused immense damage on Excadrill, knocking it out.** "EXCADRILL IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MEGA GARCHOMP TAKES THE WIN!"**

As Ash continued to watch, the intercom in the press box announced, "Ash Ketchum will you please make your way to the field immediately. The host wishes to speak to you and your opponent for the final match." As Ash got up to walk to the field, Steven sent out his Metagross. "Alright then my fiend, lets test out our bond." Steven said as he pulled up his hand with a ring with a keystone. "MEGA EVOLVE!" Energy waves shot out of the ring and Metagross mega evolved, revealing a more gigantic psychic machine with more intelligence. "Now use giga impact." Steven said with a smile. Mega Metagross lowered its head and charged in with almost break neck speed and hit Mega Garchomp in the chest. The impact was deadly but Mega Garchomp is still kicking. "Hang in there Garchomp." Cynthia called out. "Use flamethrower." Garchomp fired flames out of its mouth and did a number on Mega Metagross. Now finish it with hyper beam." Cynthia yelled out. Garchomp fired a dark beam our of its mouth and hit Mega Metagross in the face, knocking it out cold. **"MEGA METAGROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MEGA GARCHOMP IS THE WINNER! THE WINNER OF THE FINAL ROUND OF THE SEMI FINALS GOES TO CYNTHIA THE CHAMPION OF SINNOH!"**

The stadium exploded with cheers as the match ended with a humongous bang and explosions. After the clouds have settled and Steven returned his injured Pokemon, both combatants reported to the center of the field and congratulated each other for a great match. "Have to admit, I'm impress." Steven said with a smile. "How about dinner for making it to the finals." "I think you will be dining by yourself tonight." Cynthia said with smile. "Besides, I already have someone to dine with." Steven turned around and left the field. "HEY CYNTHIA!" Ash shouted behind her. He ran towards her with happiness. "I knew you can do it." He said. "I was told that Miror B is gonna meet up with us before the next round."

A couple of minutes later of waiting, Miror B walked out onto the field. "Fwohohoho, I cannot wait for the two of you to duke it out tonight." He said with a smile. "Congratulations on making it to the finals. You truly are the best of the best, and the most powerful trainers on the planet. But which is better? The two of you will be receiving a 3 hour recess. So rest up, the big match is approaching." After the meet up with Miror B, Ash and Cynthia left for the Pokemon Center to heal up. "Well Cynth, you were right." Ash said. "We are indeed going to have our rematch." "I knew it too." Cynthia said. "And I think it's time to reveal to the world about us being together at the end." "That sounds creepy, but I'm all in for it." Ash said. "But first, dinner." Once Ash and Cynthia left the center for dinner at a nearby fancy restaurant, Miror B returned to his usual spot to his room. "Tomorrow, my quest to destroy the best trainer will be in my grasp." He said with a sinister grin. "My dream becoming a reality is nigh. But who will it be?"

**ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT FOR THE LAST PART OF THE SEMI FINALS! God damn, this is getting better and better with each passing chapter isn't it? This is it guys, the final round. These next chapters are gonna be both easy yet hard as the same time. But thank you guys so much for reading and being patient with me. And thank you all so much for over 100 favorites and almost followers. TheDrock900 is OUT OF HERE!**


	23. The Final Round

**Alright, hi guys and welcome back. Okay this is it, the final round. I get the feeling that this is gonna be a good one. And you guys surely seem to think so too. Especially with all the favorites and followers, which I finally gotten over 100! This is amazing. Thanks you guys again. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter.**

Ash and Cynthia left the Pokemon Center and left for a fancy restaurant called Lea's Mongolian Diner. Whilst there, they met the owner Lea and got the best service they can muster. "Well, I wish you guys the best of luck out there tonight." Lea said. He gave them a slight bow and decided to give them half the price for being guest of honors. As 8 o clock came closer, the two returned to the stadium a half an hour before their match started. "Well Cynthia, I guess made the best champion win right?" Ash asked with a slight smile. "Indeed." Cynthia said. "Just because I love you so much doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you. Give everything you got." "With great pleasure." Ash said. "Come here you." After he looked around to make sure no one's looking, he pulled Cynthia by the lower back and brought her in for a kiss they haven't had in a long time. After they broke apart, the two went their separate ways to their side of the field's entrance.

5 minutes before the match began, both Ash and Cynthia walked out onto the field and the stadium erupted and exploded with cheers and shouting as the match was about to begin. As they took their places, I made my way from the south side of the stadium and took my place. I inhaled and shouted, **"THE FINAL ROUND OF THE SUPREME MASTERS TOURNAMENT IS NOW UNDERWAY. THIS FINAL BATTLE IS BETWEEN ASH THE CHAMPION OF KANTO AND CYNTHIA THE CHAMPION OF SINNOH! THIS IS A 6 VS 6 BATTLE AND WHOSOEVER IS UNABLE TO USE ALL 6 WILL END THE MATCH AND THE WINNER WILL BE NAMED 'THE GREATEST MASTER/MISTRESS OF POKEMON! THERE WILL BE NO SUBSTITUTIONS FOR THIS MATCH! LET THE FINAL ROUND BEGIN!"** "Alright Gastrodon, battle positions!" Cynthia sent out her first Pokemon onto the field. "Alright Mamoswine, I choose you!" Ash sent out his giant mammoth onto the field and ready for battle.

Both Pokemon gave off a stare at each other ready for battle, despite all the bonding they given to each other. "Alright Mamoswine, use hail." Ash commanded. Mamoswine fired an ice ball into the sky and the cloud formed all around them. Hail began to pelt hard around them. "Be careful now Gastrodon and use earthquake." Cynthia said. Gastrodon jumped up and made a powerful shock wave to the floor causing damage to Mamoswine. "Use ice beam." Ash yelled out as Mamoswine stood back up. It fired a beam of ice and snow at Gastrodon and hit it square in the face, causing its head to become frozen solid. "OH NO!" Cynthia shouted out. "Now use giga impact!" Ash yelled out. Mamoswine lowered its head and charged at it. It began to glow orange and after making contact with Gastrodon, it was sent flying and impacted on the stadium wall, not only causing the ice to shatter, but knocking it out cold **(Quite literally)**. **"GASTRODON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MAMOSWINE TAKES THE WIN!"**

Cynthia returned her Gastrodon to her Poke Ball. "You fought well my friend." She said to her Poke Ball. "Now get some rest." She turned to face Ash. "Looks like you're getting very serious tonight Ash." She called out. "But I got some more tricks up my sleeve for my other 5. Now I will show you what I mean. Lucario, battle position." She sent out her aura Pokemon and it ready for battle. "Use aura sphere." She said. It charged up its aura into a ball of destruction and fired it at Mamoswine. "Oh no, I can't save it this time." Ash growled as he remembered he used giga impact. The aura hit it in the face, but Mamoswine still has enough strength to keep going. "Well done Mamoswine." Ash said with a sigh of relief. "Now lets try blizzard." Mamoswine inhaled at shot out a gust of snow and ice at Lucario. Due to hail still being in effect, it had a perfect accuracy and Lucario got a mouthful of snow and ice. It didn't freeze but it's still going. "Use close combat." Cynthia ordered it. Lucario charged in and attacked with all its might. Mamoswine leaned to the right after taking so many hits and fell to the ground with a big thud. **"MAMOSWINE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! LUCARIO TAKES THE WIN!"**

Ash returned Mamoswine to its Poke Ball. "Take it easy now my friend." He whispered. "Your actions will not be in vain. Okay Salamence, I choose you." He sent out his dragon and readied it for battle. "Now use focus blast." Salamence charged up its mental powers and fired it directly at Lucario. "Dodge it and use dragon pulse." Cynthia yelled out. Lucario sprang up dodged the attack and shot out its attack at Salamence. After making contact, Salamence flew to the ground, but got back up with no problem. "WHAT?!" Cynthia shouted. "How is that possible?" "Gotcha." Ash said with a creepy grin. "Now use flamethrower Zoroark." The Salamence glowed and Zoroark appeared in peek physical form and fired flames at Lucario, who was caught off guard from all the confusion. This attack caused it to burn badly. "Now finish it with dark pulse." Ash said. Zoroark fired dark aura at it and it went down after taking that nasty hit. Meanwhile, the hail has subsided after the attack. **"LUCARIO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! ZOROARK WINS THE BATTLE!"**

Cynthia looked down at the ground as she returned her Lucario. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Looks like someone has been studying up on me." She said to herself. "I never seen him this serious in a long time. But now it's time to teach him a new lesson, and that's to not get me too serious. Roserade, battle position." The bouquet Pokemon emerged with pride and landed in front of the fox. "Poison Jab." She commanded it. Roserade ran towards Zoroark and its flowers glowed purple. "Okay then, lets counter with shadow claw." Ash said to it. Zoroark snarled and charged in with its claws burning with dark flames. The two Pokemon collided and both attacks are being negated. "Alright, use nasty plot." Ash said to it. Zoroark began to think of it's power in its brain and thought of a brilliant plan. "Roserade, stop it with energy ball." Cynthia commanded it. Roserade began charging a green ball of Nature's energy. "That's it." Ash said with a smile. "Quick while it's distracted with the energy ball, use flamethrower." Zoroark inhaled and fired a blast of fire that was powered up by the nasty plot. As Roserade finished the ball, it was too late to fire the energy ball. It gotten a deadly scorch of flames, knocking it out. **"ROSERADE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! ZOROARK WINS AGAIN!"**

Roserade returned and Cynthia stared at Ash with a new serious look. "Uh oh." Ash said with wide eyes. "She's not this serious and ticked unless in certain situations. I guess this time I really gotten her attention." Pika-pika" Pikachu agreed with him on his shoulder. "Okay Milotic, battle position." She yelled out as she sent out her next Pokemon. "With only three Pokemon left, I have to make this count." She whispered to herself. "Use surf." Milotic summoned a huge tidal wave and it made contact with Zoroark, which gotten knocked out by a whip out. **"ZOROARK IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MILOTIC TAKES THE WIN!"** "Alright, Zoroark return." Ash said as he returned his partner. "You fought hard and well. Now get some rest. Now Spiritomb, I choose you!" Ash threw his Poke Ball and the creepy spirit showed its faced. "Time to knock some sense into it." Ash said. "Now lets start with hypnosis." Spiritomb floated into the air and locked onto Milotic's eyes. The orbs glowed red and beams shout out of it. "Quickly, use water pulse to counter it." Cynthia quickly reacted. Milotic fired an orb of water and fired it from its tail at the beam. As the attacks collided, the attacks were negated.

Ash started to come up with a plan for a counter attack. "Okay Spiritomb, again." Ash said with a plan. Spiritomb performed the same attack. "We'll just counter that again." Cynthia yelled out in retaliation. The two attacks collided again. "NOW USE SUCKER PUNCH!" Ash shouted through the blast. Spiritomb summoned a dark hand that made a fist and launched it through the smoke. Milotic, which hadn't seen the attack, didn't move at all. The attack came into contact with Milotic's head. "NOW USE DARK PULSE!" Ash shouted. Spiritomb fired dark waves of aura and it hit Milotic all over, causing it to collapse. **"MILOTIC IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SPIRITOMB TAKE THE WIN!" **"ALRIGHT, THIS TIME NO MORE GAMES!" Cynthia shouted out. "Spiritomb, battle position."She sent out her Spiritomb for battle. "Time to give them a little surprise." She said to her Spiritomb. "Use water pulse." Spiritomb fired a ball of water at Ash's Spititomb. The ball hit it in the face, making it confused. "WHAT'S THIS?!" Ash shouted out. "A tutor move? In that case, USE FOUL PLAY!" His Spiritomb charged forward and attacked it with dark energy, dealing a huge amount of damaged. "Okay then." Cynthia said with a angry look. "Now, use dark pulse." Her Spiritomb fired dark auras out its orbs and defeated Ash's Spiritomb. **"ASH'S SPIRITOMB IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! CYNTHIA'S SPIRITOMB TAKES THE WIN!"**

Ash returned his injured Spiritomb with sadness. "You did a fantastic job out there." He said. "Now rest up for now." He took one look out onto the field to see Cynthia awaiting for her loved one to sent out his next Pokemon. He closed his eyes and said, "Dammit, I can't afford to loose this battle. I have a job to do, to find that Shadow Pokemon and stop its rein of terror. Alright Eelektross, I CHOOSE YOU!" "He sent out his electric eel onto the field. He looked out onto the field now with a more angrier look than ever before. "Use flamethrower." He ordered it. Eelektross fired flames out of his mouth and the scorching flames defeated her Spiritomb. "NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Cynthia shouted out with eyes widen and a shocked mind. **"SPIRITOMB IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! EELEKTROSS TAKES THE WIN!" **"Pika-pi?" Pikachu said to his trainer. "I'm okay buddy." Ash replied. "I'm just taking this more serious than ever before. And I know deep down, you feel the same, right?" Pikachu nodded and rubbed his cheek on his with happiness.

As Cynthia returned her injured Pokemon, she turned around quick and looked at Ash's eyes. "Those eye," She whispered. "those are the eyes of a true Pokemon Master. They are...my heroes eyes. But now it's time to end this now. GARCHOMP, BATTLE POSITION!" She sent out her best Pokemon onto the field. "Alright Garchomp, it's time to for the final curtain call." Cynthia said as she pulled out her necklace. "MEGA EVOLVE!" The energy that emerged from the stone and transformed Garchomp into its mega form. "Now use dragon claw." She said to it. Mega garchomp charged in and attempted to attack Eelektross. The power of the Mega form dealt great damage to Eelektross, but it's still kicking. "Holy shit, I forgotten how dangerous its attack is with its mega form." Ash said scares in his eyes. "I might as well make what's left of its strength. Eelektross, use what strength you have left and use GIGA IMPACT!" Eelektross charged forward and tried to give it damage onto it. But unfortunately, Mega Garchomp used dragon claw and took it down. **"EELEKTROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MEGA GARCHOMP WINS THE BATTLE!"**

Ash returned Eelektross and readied for the true battle of the match; his mega versus hers. "This is it Lucario, our true bond will be put to this final test." Ash said with a small smile. "NOW GO!" He chucked the ball and Lucario emerged out. "I was hoping to see you use that." Cynthia yelled out to him. "Of course." Ash said with a confident smile. "And I hope you know what's next, right? MEGA EVOLUTION!" Ash placed his finger on the stone and Lucario went mega. "NOW WE HAVE A FIGHT!" Ash shouted out. "THIS TAKES ME BACK! NOW DRAGON PULSE!" Lucario charged up its attack and fired it at Mega Garchomp. It hit it square in the chest, but it's still conscious. "Use earthquake." Cynthia called out. Mega Garchomp jumped up and caused a powerful shock wave on the ground, dealing a large amount of damage on Mega Lucario. "OH NO!" Ash shouted. "I WILL NOT LOOSE THIS! FINISH IT WITH CLOSE COMBAT NOW!" "USE DRAGON CLAW!" Cynthia shouted. Both mega Pokemon charged in with their attacks charging up. Upon impact, a burst of explosion happened all over the field, almost reaching the stadium seats. Both mega's stood there as the smoke cleared and stare at each other, waiting for the other to fall. After a few dozen seconds of staring, Mega Garchomp fell forward and reverted back. "NO!" Cynthia shouted as tears went down her eyes. **"MEGA GARCHOMP IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, MEGA LUCARIO WINS! THE WINNER AND THE CHAMPION OF THE SUPREME MASTERS TOURNAMENT GOES TO ASH THE CHAMPION OF KANTO!"**

The stadium exploded with cheers and screams that could be heard from half a mile away. Cynthia returned her Garchomp and collapsed onto the ground with tears going down her eyes. "I...can't believe it." She whimpered. Ash returned his Lucario and ran towards her. "Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked as he held his hand out to her. "I'm more than okay." She replied as she took it and stood. "You've grown so much these past years. I am so honored that we had our battle." "Me too." Ash said with a smile. "Shall we?" "Yeah." They walked onto the center of the field as the cheers were still going. "This is a dream come true." Ash said as he looked around and waved to others. "To finally win a very big championship match. Come here you." Ash grabbed Cynthia and pull her in close. "Oh no." She said with a smile. "You come here this time." She grabbed his head and pulled it in for a kiss. The stadium erupted with more cheers and some, "Aww's all around them. "Stop the music, STOP THE MUSIC!" Someone yelled out from behind Cynthia. They broke apart and eyed Miror B. "Fwohohoho, I knew this tournament would be exciting, but never have I expected this." He said. "Love on the battlefield. This is a wonderful moment."

The ceremony of the trophy presentation took place a half an hour later as Ash and Cynthia went to go heal up their team. Miror B walked out onto the field with a trophy as will as his personal associates. He held up his microphone up to his mouth and said, "Very best of evening to all of you tonight. As host of the tournament, it gives me great pleasure to present this tournament's trophy to the winner of the tournament." Ash walked to the center of the field where Miror B stood. "Congradulation darling." He said to him as he presented the trophy to him. "As the winner of the tournament, you know what happens next?" "My match with you tomorrow, I presume?" Ash wondered. "Precisely." Miror B said. "You earned it. Tomorrow at 3 sharp, your match will begin. There will be some new rules for this upcoming match, so be prepared for anything tomorrow afternoon." The rest of the ceremony lasted for another half an hour and everyone began to leave.

Ash and Cynthia walked back to the villa where they gotten more cheers and begging for autographs by their fans along the way. Fortunately,they have gotten an escort back with some police guards with Officer Jenny right behind them. They returned to their rooms with their arms wrapped around each other. "Mind your Snag Machine you all powerful trainer." Cynthia said with a pretty look on her face. "I am." Ash said as he fell onto the bed with her on top of him. But suddenly, a thought came to him and he tried to sit up. "What's wrong?" Cynthia wondered. "I just realized, the Shadow Pokemon." Ash began to say. "The other contestants were clean with no Shadow Pokemon. You don't think." They both stared at each other for a moment or two. "Not him." Cynthia said with a scared look in her eyes. "No it can't be him. He might have it?" "There's no telling for sure until tomorrow afternoon." Ash said with a down look as he stared out the window. "Even so, but for now lets enjoy our moment together." Cynthia insisted as she pulled him to bed and began kissing him like that day years ago when they saved her grandmother's life from Team Galactic. With the final round finally coming to a close, Ash has finally gotten a chance to take on Miror B himself. He believed he has the Shadow Pokemon. Will Ash prevail, or will he fail? Find out next as the story continues.

**AND THAT IS IT FOR THE FINAL ROUND! HOLY CRAP, THIS WAS ALMOST HARD! Fortunately, I had a previous chapter give me some help for this one. This next few chapters are gonna be long and tough. This one was quick because I actually had time to right it out. Thank you guys so much for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Ash Vs. Miror B! TheDrock900 is out of here!**


	24. Ash Vs Miror B Pt 1 The Shadows Emerge

**This is it, the true final match of the tournament. Thank you all so much for helping me get this far, and with that I have a special match in store for you. This match will be like no other, yet a little familiar from another series. But that will be explained later on. SO, enjoy the chapter.**

Ash hardly had any sleep last night. He was truly wondering what kinda of Shadow Pokemon Miror B had. He only gotten 4 hours of sleep, the rest was of him wide awake and in deep thought. As he and Cynthia got up for the big match later in the afternoon, Ash gotten dressed and put his Snag Machine on his arm and covered it up with his glove. "Ash?" Cynthia spoke. "I don't like the way things are going. If what we predicted is true, then I'm willing to bet he has a very dangerous Shadow Pokemon." "I know." Ash said as he turned towards her. "But I won't know for sure unless I take him on myself." Ash and Cynthia went to the lobby to have breakfast and afterwards, they decided to have a little bit of last minute training for a few hours. At around 1:30 that afternoon, Ash ended their training and left for the Pokemon Center to heal and rest up his team.

After the rest of the team is healed up about an hour later, the two of them made their way towards the stadium, which is greatly packed and almost overflowing with people. "Something tells me they decided to have the place to go over the limit of people being here." Ash said as he starred out towards the crowd. "No doubt about it." Cynthia replied. They made their way to the field access area where the contestants are permitted to go at the start of each round. "Wait a minute." Cynthia almost yelled out as she grabbed Ash's arm. "What's wrong?" He wondered. "There's no need to worry. I got things prepared for this match." "What if it's not enough?" She wondered. "Then I'll have Miror B talk to my Pokemon buddies back home how they feel about it." Ash said with a smile. "However if something dies go wrong, make sure that all of my Pokemon are safe from him. Okay?" "I will." She said "Just please, don't let the worst happen." Ash looked at a clock nearby. It was 2:55, the match begins in five minutes. "Well Cynthia, it's time to put an end to this." Ash said. "Be careful Ash." Cynthia replied as she pulled him in for a kiss. "I will." He said as he turned around and Cynthia stayed put.

Just as he stepped out onto the field, the stadium exploded with cheers and shouting all around looked towards the other side of the field and wait until Miror B arrived. And at 3 sharp, he arrived with his fancy 70's appearance and his afro more round and bigger than before. "Fwohohoho, I knew you make it darling." He called out towards him. "Of course." Ash called out back. I arrived onto the field seconds later and onto my specific spot. **"THE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! THIS MATCH IS BETWEEN ASH THE WINNER OF THE SUPREME MASTERS TOURNAMENT AND MIROR B THE HOST! THIS MATCH WILL BE 7 VS 7 MATCH! EACH SIDE WILL CHOOSE ONE ADDITIONAL POKEMON IT PLAY AS A TEAM MASTER AND WHEN THAT ONE TRAINER LOOSES THAT POKEMON AND/OR ALL 7 WILL END THE MATCH! YOU MAY SEND OUT YOUR TEAM MASTER AT ANYTIME, AS LONG AS YOU DON'T HAVE ANY POKEMON OUT AT THE MOMENT. FURTHERMORE, ONLY THE CHAMPION OF THE TOURNAMENT CAN MAKE SUBSTITUTIONS! NOW SELECT YOUR POKEMON AS YOUR TEAM MASTER AND LET US BEGIN!"**

Ash had never heard, nor participated in a match like this. "In that case, Pikachu will be my team master." Ash called out. "PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu yelled out in pride. "In that case darling," Miror B began as he took out his Dark Ball. "I'll send out mine. Project XD 000, otherwise know as SHADOW HO-OH!" "SHADOW WHAT!?" Ash shouted out. The Dark Ball opened and darkness exploded out of it and it formed into a gigantic form of a bird. The Shadow Pokemon has been revealed. Shadow Ho-oh was purple with darker color feathers towards the tips, piercing red eyes, bright purple feathers on the tail and a black crest on its head. Ash's Snag Machine began to react as the monster appeared. He slipped on the shades and saw that this was indeed the Shadow Pokemon. "HOLY SHIT!" He shouted. "SO THAT'S THE SHADOW POKEMON I WAS WARNED ABOUT!" "Now my darling, activate your dark ability." Miror B said to it. Shadow Ho-oh cried out and expanded the wings and suddenly, darkness began to form around the battlefield. The darkness began to take the shape of a pyramid and the darkness gotten thicker by the second. "ASH!" Cynthia cried out from her seat at the press box. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She began storming her way towards the field and making people to get out of her way. Once she arrived onto the field, the shadow pyramid has already formed.

Inside the pyramid, Ash and Pikachu were looking around and saw nothing but something from a different dimension with hardly any traces of light. "WHAT'S GOING ON MIROR B?" Ash shouted at him. "That's Shadow Ho-oh's ability called Nightmare Realm." He answered with a smile. "When it's on the field, it covers the field into a pyramid of shadows. I'll go over the rest of it's ability shortly but for now Ludicolo my darling, let's dance." He sent out his first Pokemon onto the field. "I guess we have no choice but to fight." Ash said with anger in his eyes. "Eelektross, I choose you." He sent out his first Pokemon as well. Eelektross began to get scared out on the field, especially when it eyed Shadow Ho-oh. "Eelektross, use thunder." Ash said to it. Eelektross shot out a powerful thunderbolt at Ludicolo. It gotten a full blast at it and it gotten paralyzed. "Perfect." Miror B whispered. "My plan is working perfectly, I gotten plenty of things in store for him today. Let's just say that it's gonna be breathtaking in a different way." Ash noticed that Miror B is hardly doing anything. "Wait, something's not right here." He said. "Now Ludicolo, use hydro pump." Miror B said. Ludicolo fired a huge jet of water at Eelektross. "Counter that with another thunder." Ash said. It shot out another thunderbolt and it collided with the hydro pump. The thunderbolt gotten closer to Ludicolo and when it hit it, it fainted. **"LUDICOLO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! EELEKTROSS TAKES THE WIN!"**

Meanwhile back outside the pyramid, Cynthia attempted to get closer to the wall. "DON'T GET ANY CLOSER TO IT!" Someone shouted from behind. She turned around and wonder who said that. She eyed a professor that was running towards her. "Who are you?" Cynthia wondered. "I am called Professor Krane from the Orre Region." He said. "I'm here to check up on Ash to see on how much progress he made now that he won the final round." He began explaining all of what's happening to her. "So this is called the Pyramid of Darkness?" She asked. "That's right." Krane said. "It seems that Ash is in the middle of all of this. The only way to get rid of it is if Ash snags that Pokemon." Back inside, Ash was getting prepared for the next battle. "Well, well I see you really are more stronger than I thought." Miror B said with a confident smile. "But this is far from over. Now Probopass, lets dance." He sent out his next Pokemon and it began hoovering over the field. "Use giga impact." Probopass charged forward and it knocked Eelektross out. **"EELEKTROSS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! PROBOPASS TAKES THE WIN!"** "You just lost your first Pokemon." Miror B said. "But that's not all." "What are you tal-GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he felt his back getting sliced open with a knife. Blue light began to leave his body and disintegrated. "What the shit is going on?" Ash panted. "Isn't it obvious yet?" Miror B asked. "Loose a Pokemon and your aura will leave you forever piece by piece. That's Shadow Ho-oh's power with Nightmare Realm."

Ash now realized the magnitude he walked into. For every Pokemon that is unable to battle, he will loose 1/7 of his aura. '_He may not realize this yet but when he is out of aura, Ash's life will end!'_ Miror B thought. _'Without aura, a being will just be an empty shell.'_ "I got to end this battle now." Ash said as he was panting a bit. "I just need to snag that Shadow Ho-oh, but since it's not on the field I can't do anything about it. Guess I'm just gonna have to do this the hard way. Lucario (Zoroark), I choose you." He sent out his aura Pokemon and posed for a fight. "Use focus blast." Ash said to it. Lucario jumped up and fired an energy blast at Probopass. The attack successfully collided with it, but due to its ability sturdy, its still kicking. "Use flash cannon." Miror B commanded it. Probopass took aim and fired at it. "Dodge and use dark pulse." Ash quickly ordered Lucario. It jumped out of the way and fired dark energy at Probopass, knocking it out. **"PROBOPASS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! LUCARIO TAKES THE WIN!" **Ash suddenly noticed that nothing is happening to Miror B after loosing his 2nd Pokemon. "Why is nothing happening to you?" Ash called out. "I see you noticed that I'm still breathing normally this whole time." Miror B answered. "Nightmare Realm only takes effect on the opposing side, leaving me unharmed." DAMMIT!" Ash shouted. "This is a unfair advantage. You should be disqualified." "On the contrary my dear boy." Miror B spoke. "It's a legit ability and it dosen't effect the rules. Therefore, this match is fair on both ends."

Ash wanted to surrender this match but realized that if he did, he would automatically loose the match and thus his aura will be gone. "Alright then." Ash said with rage. "If that's how you want to play, then fine" Ash took off his jacket and threw it aside, revealing most of his snag machine. "What's that thing you have covering your arm?" Miror B wondered as he sent out his Armaldo out onto the field. "That's none of your concerns." Ash yelled out. "Lucario, use flamethrower." Lucario fired flames from his mouth. "Use water gun to counter it." Miror B commanded it. Armaldo shot a jet of water at the flames and extinguished it and the water hit Lucario, who reverted to Zoroark. "Clever boy, but not good enough." Miror B said with a smile. "Use superpower." Armaldo charged forward while glowing orange and rammed into Zoroark, knocking it out. "OH SON OF A GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed out as more aura left from the inside of his body. He started to grow more weaker. "It feels...as though...I'm loosing more of my life...for each Pokemon fainting." Ash panted even more. With two Pokemon down and 2/7 of his aura gone, Ash is in more danger than ever before. How will Ash get out of this alive and his aura in tacked? Find out as the story continues.

**WELL THAT DOES IT FOR THE FIRST PART OF ASH VS. MIROR B! So does this fight sound a little familiar now? YEP, I'm reenacting the scene from The Pyramid of Light from the first Yu-Gi-Oh movie and combining that with the battle between Yugi and Pegasus. If you haven't seen them yet, then you might want to to at least get the idea more accurately. Well anyway, see you guys next time in part 2.**


	25. Ash Vs Miror B Pt 2 Twilight Rises

Ash and Miror B continued their fight inside the Pyramid of Darkness with Ash with a chunk of his aura gone. With two Pokemon down, Ash neds to find a way to end this now. "This battle has been going to far." Ash said. "That does it, I'll just send out something that I know he can't stand against. Lucario, I choose you." He sent out his next Pokemon and Lucario immediately noticed that Ash's aura is draining. "I'll be fine my friend." Ash said in a slight pant. "But for now, MEGA EVOLVE!" He pressed the Keystone and Lucario mega evolved into its mega form. "Use power up punch." It charged forwards and charged up its punch and with one power punch, Armaldo took it hard in the face and it got knocked out. **"ARMALDO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MEGA LUCARIO TAKES THE WIN!"** Miror B recalled his Armaldo with a slight grin. "I had a hunch you send out your mega Pokemon sooner or later." He said. "I bet you want to take a crack at Shadow Ho-oh now, but it's gonna take a whole lot more than that. Now Dragonite, lets dance." The giant dragon emerged and roared. "Charge forward and use fire punch." Dragonite flew forwards with its fist on fire. "Dodge and use dragon pulse." Ash yelled. "Mega Lucario jumped to the right and fired its dragon pulse at Dragonite. It dealt a lot of damage to it. "AGAIN!" Ash shouted. Mega Lucario fired another dragon pulse at it and it defeated Dragonite. **"DRAGONITE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MEGA LUCARIO WINS AGAIN!"**

As Ash watched as Miror B returned Dragonite, he noticed something different. '_I get the feeling that hes not even trying anymore.'_ He thought. '_It's like he wants to send out his Shadow Pokemon sooner.'_ "I'm impressed darling." Miror B said. "It seems that you are getting serious. Lets dance Electrode." He sent out his electric ball Pokemon and it started to spark. "Use explosion." Miror B said. Electrode started to glow bright and a huge burst of explosion erupted and it dealt damage of scorching heat at Mega lucario. **"ELECTRODE JUST WENT BOOM AND DEFEATED ITSELF! MEGA LUCARIO WINS BY DEFALT!"** Ash then realized that Miror B is trying to wear Mega Lucario down. "This isn't good, I need to be careful what happens next." Ash said with slight pant. Lucario looked back at Ash as he continued to pant. "I'll be fine just keep going my friend." The aura Pokemon nodded and looked forward at Miror B's next Pokemon Infernape. "Use close combat." Miror B said with a grin. The flaming monkey charged forward and dealt a whole lot of damage to knock it out. Ash screamed as more aura left him, except this time his body felt slightly numb afterwards. **"MEGA LUCARIO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! INFERNAPE TAKES THE WIN!"** Ash was able to recall his Lucario with his slightly numb arm. "This is not good." He said kinda weakly. "I got to win this battle. I need to."

Ash sent out his next Pokemon, Salamence. "Use your aerial attack." Ash said to it. Salamence flew up and began charging speed at Infernape and after a major headbutt onto it, Infernape is down. "Fwohohoho, I see you still have some fight in you boy." Miror B said. "But how long will it last? Lets find out more. Druddigon, lets dance." His dragon Pokemon emerged and roared at Salamence's general direction. "Use draco meteor." He said to it. Durddigon shot out a fire ball into the dark sky and it exploded into dozens of smaller ones, dealing a lot of damage to Salamence making it enough to faint. "**SALAMENCE** **IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! DRUDDIGON TAKES THE WIN!" **Ash grunted as more aura left him. This is now making him so weak in the legs that he collapsed onto the ground and he felt his heart racing to keep him alive. "YOU MONSTER!" He screamed at him. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! MAMOSWINE GO!" He sent out his next Pokemon and it gave out a loud snort. "ICE BEAM!" Ash yelled out. Mamoswine fired out a blast of ice at Druddigon and it froze on the spot. "NOW USE GIGA IMPACT!" Ash commanded it. Mamoswine charged forward and it smashed the ice and Druddigon was sent flying and fainted when it hit the ground hard. **"DRUDDIGON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MAMOSWINE TAKES THE WIN!" **

"DAMMIT!" Miror b screamed. "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME! NOW I WILL SHOW YOU NO MORE MERCY! LATIOS GO AND MEGA EVOLVE!" He sent out one of the male Eon Pokemon and after Miror B placed a Keystone on his finger ring, it transformed into its mega form. Ash was left speechless at the sight. "My god." Ash faintly said. "That is beautiful. But I have to defeat it. I done it once and I can do it again. Mamoswine use hail." Mamoswine fired an ice ball from its mouth into the sky and it began to hail hard. "That won't be enough." Miror B said with anger. "Use luster purge." Mega Latios fired a bright purple blast from its mouth and it hit Mamoswine in the face, knocking it out. **"MAMOSWINE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! MEGA LATIOS TAKES THE WIN!"** "Not again GAAAHHHHH!" Ash yelled as he continued to loose more aura. He saw that his eyes were getting blurry since he now lost 5/7 of his aura. "You're looking a little pale there boy." Miror B said. "Perhaps you should just give up now. I can gladly take the rest of your aura anytime you are ready to surrender." "NEVER!" Ash shouted. "THIS ISN'T...OVER YET...SPIRITOMB GO!" He sent out his next Pokemon very weakly. "Use...dark pulse." He said panting hard. Spiritomb fired a powerful blast of darkness at Mega Latios, making it enough to defeat it. **"MEGA LATIOS IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! SPIRITOMB TAKES THE WIN!"**

Miror B had fed up with all of this now that he has no choice but to send out his 7th and final Pokemon, Shadow Ho-oh. "Use Shadow fire." Miror B said to it. The giant purple phoenix flew up and shot out dark flames at Spiritomb, severely crippling it. '_I can't risk using the Master Ball to snag it yet.' _Ash thought to himself. '_I need to wear it down. And with only 2 Pokemon left counting Pikachu, I have to make this count! I have to risk it'_ "Spiritomb, use up all of your strength and use memento!" Spiritomb sent out dark energies from its body and fainted while lowering its offensive power completely. Ash yelled more as he let more aura be torn away from him.

"Okay...this...is...it." He panted harder. "Go...Pikachu." The little mouse on his shoulder jumped and ran out towards the field. "This is it." Miror B said. "This match is over." Don't...be...so sure." Ash said as he attempted to stand up and successfully did. "This match..is..mine. Use..thunder...bolt." Pikachu jumped up and shot out a powerful thunderbolt from its body onto Shadow Ho-oh. This severely inured it and paralyzed it, causing it to fall to the ground hard. "NO!" Miror B shouted. "I WILL NOT LOOSE THIS!" "NOW'S..IS...MY...CHANCE!" Ash shouted as he threw off his glove and revealed his Snag Machine. The machine summoned the Master Ball. "USE SHADOW FIRE NOW!" Miror B shouted. "GO SNAG BALL!" Ash shouted as well. Right when the ball collided with Shadow Ho-oh, flames shot out towards Pikachu and hit it in the face, dealing a critical hit. The Master Ball caught it and clicked and Pikachu fainted. "NOOOOOO!" Miror B shouted. "YEEEEEEEAAAAAA..." Ash started to say but stopped. When Pikachu fainted, his last bit of aura left him and lost all feelings, his heart stopped and he began to fall forward. "My...friends...Cynthia." He said weakly. "I'm...sorry...I failed...you...good...bye." His eyes closed and the man named Ash Ketchem is now dead.

Once Shadow Ho-oh was captured, the Pyramid of Darkness began to fade. The crowd around them began cheering, realizing Ash had won. Even Cynthia was jumping for joy of this excitement. But when everyone saw the champion lying on the ground motionless after the Pyramid of Darkness faded completely, everyone's cheering turned to a scream of fright. "Cynthia screamed as she ran towards his body. "NO!" She screamed. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tears began pouring out like a tidal wave flooding a city. Medical crew and multiple contestants ran out towards the two of them. Meanwhile, police came in and arrested Miror B. "Miror B," Officer Jenny yelled. "You are under arrest for murder and creating a Shadow Pokemon." Back at where Ash laid, everyone began weeping over his body. Professor Krane removed the Snag Machine from Ash's arm and informed the others that he will gladly take the Shadow Pokemon from here. But before he left, he eyed the sky. "What's that?" He wondered as he pointed. Everyone looked up and saw what the Professor has seen.

The sky began to swirl at the very center of the stadium. A portal began to form and aurora borealis's began to emerge out of it, and Arceus shot out of it with eyes glowing bright red with rage. He let out a powerful roar of rage upon exiting. "Wait a minute, what's Arceus doing here?" Cynthia hiccuped as tears still pouring out. "We didn't call it." After another roar, multiple portals opened from around everyone surrounding Ash's body, and Dusknoir's started gliding out of them. With his last and dying breath, Ash had not only snagged Shadow Ho-oh, but has also defeated Miror B. Then suddenly without warning nor playing of the Azure Flute, the Alpha itself arrived with so much anger. What does Arceus's presence here mean? Find out next time as the story continues.

**HOLY FRICKEN SHIT ON A FRICKEN PLANE, THIS WAS INTENSE! I was actually tearing up a bit when making this chapter. I'm so glad that I actually gotten more time and ideas for this final battle's ending. The ending did sound a little familiar but who cares? Thank you guys so much and don't worry, this story is not over yet. Sorry if this may seemed a bit rushed by the way. Stay tuned, we are almost done.**


	26. The Closing Ceremony

Arceus began looking down at the body of the one who saved the world from Team Galactic and Giratina. "SEARCH EVERY PART OF THE SPIRIT WORLD!" Arceus commanded the Dusknoirs. "FIND HIS SPIRIT! He deserves to continue living." Upon hearing the command, the Dusknoirs began entering the same portals they came out of to search for the spirit of Ash. "How's that possible?" Cynthia wondered as she pulled out Ash's pokedex and aimed it at one of the Dusknoir.

**Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon. This ghost Pokemon has the ability to travel through the Spirit World to find any lost spirit and return it home. The use of the antenna on its head can use radio waves to find that spirit at any world it travels.**

Cynthia returned Ash's Pokedex in his bodies pocket. She knew that Ash will be found and returned safely, but will not forget this horrible moment that has happened. After a few minutes of everyone waiting impatiently, seven Dusknoirs returned with a fiery ghost-like spirit in their hands. They glided towards Ash's body. "I must now ask that you step away from his body Cynthia." Arceus said. "I will not." She said. "I refuse to leave his side." Arceus flew and landed in front of them. "Ash will return good as new." It said. "You just need to listen and lay him flat on his back." Cynthia knew she had no choice but to listen. She got up and gently placed Ash's head on the ground and backed up a few steps. Arceus gave a small growl and the seven Dusknoirs began placing the pieces of Ash's spirit into place. In no time, the Dusknoirs were finished and returned to the Spirit World. However, Ash still remained motionless. "What's this?" Arceus demanded. "Why is he not waking up?" Suddenly, he began to notice that Ash's aura was no longer within him. Arceus walked towards him and lowered its head. The abdomen on its body began to glow and a ball of aura began to form in front of its mouth. He lowered it and it came into contact with Ash, which the aura fused within him.

Once the transfer of aura is complete, Ash began to breathe slow and still weak from before. Cynthia noticed that he was breathing and dropped right by him. "Ash?" Cynthia whispered. "Ash? Are you there?" Ash's eyes slowly opened and looked at her. "Cynthia?" He asked weakly. "Did I ever tell you that I had a thing for blondes?" Cynthia gasped and hugged him with happiness and with tears of joy. "ASH KETCHEM IS ALIVE!" Arceus shouted with pride. Everyone at the stadium cheered and shouted of the news that the winner of the Supreme Master's Tournament is alive. The medical crew began heading towards Ash and helped him up. But before they could get him onto the bed, Arcues stopped them. "My friend." It began. "You truly are the best Pokemon master on this planet. This new life I gave you will be with you until your proper time arrives. For my last words until we meet again, do not let this go to waste and never stop pushing forward to new heights. Farewell my friend." Arceus began to fly away from the stadium with all of the cheers and the "bye's" it was getting until it flew through a new portal above them. **(I bet you guys thought that Ash would be dead for good. Hahaha WRONG! And if you thought so that he was dead for good then you deserved to be hit with a stick)**

The contestants and the guest were informed that due to the conditions that has happened, the closing ceremony will be delayed until tomorrow night when Ash is much stronger and alive than right now. Ash was hurried off to a nearby medical station where he will rest until tomorrow morning. Cynthia insisted that she tag along to stay with him. Ash was still not quite 'returned' yet due to some numbness in his body, however the doctors informed him that he will make a full recovery after a good night sleep. As 10:00 drew near, Cynthia was informed that she will have to leave due to closing time. "We'll give you fifteen minutes." The doctor said. "After that, he will need to stay here for the night." "Understood." Cynthia said. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Ash who was getting tired by the minute. "What happened?" He wondered. "I remember catching that Shadow Ho-oh and I felt my life disappearing. And then everything just went all black." Cynthia began explaining everything that happened in the aftermath of the battle. "So what you are saying it that I died?" Ash asked. "Yeah, it was devastating." Cynthia said as she started to tear up again. Ash managed to lift his left arm and wiped the tear away. "I'm here now and that's all that matters." Ash said with a smile. "Oh, Ash." Cynthia hiccuped and forced a kiss to him.

After Cynthia left five minutes later, Ash began to sleep and started to dream of what Arceus had said to him. What did it mean by, "This new life?" But it didn't matter to him at all. He knew that he was back and he was in debt to Arceus for bringing him back. As 8:00 rang, Ash awoken and feeling stronger and better than ever. He sat up and looked outside his window. It was a peaceful Tuesday morning with Stary's flying above and ledyba's flying around in the garden. The door opened and the doctor from yesterday spoke. "Ahh, it seems you are fully recovered." "You bet I am." Ash said with a smile. As Ash got to his feet, he did wobble a bit. "I think I'm still a little stiff." He said as he try to walk. "I think I might need a walking stick for a while. Hey, has anyone seen my Pokemon?" "Your Pokemon are healed and waiting for you back at the Pokemon Center." The doctor said. "PIKA-PI!" Something squeaked outside Ash's room. Pikachu ran through the door and jumped onto Ash, who fell instantly. Pikachu was nuzzling on Ash's face. "It's great to see you little buddy." Ash laughed. "Now let's go get the rest of the team."

Ash and Pikachu began walking slow and steady with Ash holding a cane towards the Pokemon Center. Upon arrival, Cynthia and the rest of the contestants eyed him and cheered for him. Cynthia walked towards him and hugged him. "You feeling better?" Cynthia asked. "Nearly there." Ash answered. Ash retrieved his companions and shouted. "ALRIGHT GANG, COME ON OUT!" All six of his Pokemon emerged and eyed their trainer. They were so happy to see him alive that they decided to tackle him playfully while everyone else was laughing at them. "Okay guys, settle down." Ash struggled to say. "Hey hey. red rocket, RED ROCKET!" He managed to pull off his friends for a chance to breathe. "Who's hungry?" He asked. his Pokemon roared and Ash guessed that they were just as hungry as he was.

While everyone decided to have breakfast at the center, Cynthia began telling Ash that he will be representing the Closing Ceremony tonight at 7:00 sharp. "Well how about that." Ash said. "I never thought that I would close this tournament." "It gets better." Cynthia said. "We also have two Elites that will be going into retirement afterwards." "I know that Agatha is but whose the other?" Ash asked. "Drake." Cynthia answered. Ash knew that he was a veteran for years, but he never knew that he will be retiring as well. Ash decided to prepare a little speech before ending the tournament officially tonight. And as 6:00 gotten closer, he, Cynthia and the rest of the contestants made their way towards the stadium and went over how things will be done. Agatha and Drake were asked to wait by the torch to ignite it one last time that will announce their official retirement. Ten minutes till 7, they made their way out onto the field with all of the cheers from everyone.

Ash walked up to a podium with all seven Pokemon out next to him. He took his microphone and spoke. "GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The crowd cheered again for him. "Very best of evening to you all." He continued as the crowd settled. "First off, let me thank you all for coming out tonight. Especially to all of our contestants here today. You have battled and performed very delicately. And I'm sure that you all were not only hoping to see my...death last night, but I'm here now and I have a few more things to say before ending things tonight." The crowd cheered again hearing those words. "This tournament has not only given me new hopes for me in the future," Ash continued. "This has also given me the opportunity to reach out and touch the lives of future Pokemon trainers. Remember that if you continue to shoot for a goal, keep fighting your way towards it like I have. Now I may not be like everyone else here, but I know that we all have a goal like mine to reach. My journey is not over, it has only just begun. But enough about that. It has come to our attention the other day that we have two Pokemon veterans that are also two of the greatest Elites that I have ever seen will be going into retirement after tonight. These veterans are none other than Agatha from Kanto and Drake from Hoenn."

The big screen showed the two veterans waiting at the torch with igniters in their hands. "To officially end the tournament," Ash said as he looked at the screen. "We will have these two ignite the torch one last time to announce their retirement and the end of the tournament." Agatha and Drake took their igniters and lit the torch and it caused a powerful SWOOSH and the flame returned. The stadium roared with cheers and fireworks were going off all around the stadium. "THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN!" Ash yelled through the sounds of the fireworks. "DRIVE HOME SAFELY AND REMEMBER, GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!" The crowd cheered louder and Ash and the other contestants left the stadium. Ash and Cynthia held hands and walked with them from behind. Ash suddenly stopped and looked back at the torch. "What is it Ash?" Cynthia wondered. "Those words I said," Ash started to say. "I really meant it. I wish to continue my journey, but I wish to have you be with me when I do." He turned around and eyed Cynthia. "That reminds me." Cynthia said with wide eyes. "We still have a wedding to plan." Ash just remembered that as well. He forgotten their wedding plans with the whole tournament and Shadow Pokemon fiasco. And so with the tournament officially coming to a close, Ash and Cynthia can finally return to their lives together. What plans do they have for their wedding? Find out next time as the story continues.

**ALRIGHT, THAT IS IT FOR THE TOURNAMENT! Thank you guys for reading this story. I know that some of you guys all thought that Ash was gonna be gone for good. Well guess what, HELL TO N-O! He's the main hero, and heroes don't die that easy in my story. Stick around for their wedding next time. Only a couple more chapters guys, the ending is in sight. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT! **


	27. The Wedding

**Alright my friends, the time has come. The moment you all have been waiting for ever since many chapters ago, THE WEDDING DAY! Things have been leading me up to this moment, and this by far might be the toughest chapter. Well I hope you like their wedding day.**

After weeks of the tournament, Ash and Cynthia began discussing the wedding plans for them. They decided to have the wedding by the start of next month, which was in three weeks. They sent out the invitations to all Champions, Elites, the Professors (if available), their friends and family. Once they finished sending out the invitations, they decided to go to their separate regions to pick out their wedding suits/gowns. Ash went to Celadon City in his disguise with Brock to help pick out his tuxedo. After searching for a good half hour, they found the perfect one. "This suit looks great on you Ash." Brock complimented. "Thanks man." Ash said with a smile. "I sure hope Cynthia likes it." "I'm sure she will." Brock said. "Besides, she still loves you no matter what you look like." Ash chuckled a bit from hearing that. Meanwhile in Hearthrome City, Cynthia was out selecting a gown with Fantina. "O la la." Fantina said with delight. "This ere is perfect for your wedding. I sure ope that Ash likes it." "I know he will." Cynthia said as she looked at herself in the gown in the mirror.

**(Recorder scratches and stops) Hehe, hi just a few seconds here. Sounds familiar doesn't it? Anyway just so we are clear, I have not been to many weddings so I apologize for any screw ups anywhere. I have no idea how the order goes so this might be a tad stale, or worst. If you hate it then I don't blame you. Just show your support and try to be nice okay? Lets move on.**

Once everything was set and ready to go, the big day arrived much faster than they thought. The wedding is taking place at the Entralink, which is located in the very center of Unova. Everyone arrived their by flying Pokemon and took their seats for the big ceremony. By the stroke of noon, the wedding had begun. The first to arrive was the bride and grooms parents (Professor Carolina and Delia). Coming up next are the bridesmaids (Serena, May, Dawn and Misty), with Bonnie following as the flower girl. Right behind her was Cynthia(who was holding a velvet of flowers in her hands) in her gown with Fantina (The Maid of honor) escorting her down the isle. The Groomsmen (Gary, Cilian, and Ritchie) followed them, with Ash and his best man (Brock) right behind them. Max, the ring bearer, was right behind them with a while pillow with the rings strapped on for safety measures. They all took their places and the ceremony had begun. The marriage officiant (Professor Oak) arrived and stood at the podium at the very front.

"Dearly beloved," He began. "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ashton Ketchem and Cynthia Shirona. If there is anyone here today that believes that these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." Ash and Cynthia's stomachs turned a bit, hoping that no one speaks out. After tens seconds of waiting, Oak said. "Very well then. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend." Oak continued threw the commitment both Ash and Cynthia are going to go through together.

He asked Max to present the rings to the couple. And now the professor asked, "Ashton Ketchem, do you take Cynthia Shirona to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold in sickness and in heath till death do you part?" "I do." Ash said with a smile, slipping the ring onto Cyntha's finger. "And do you Cynthia Shirona take Ashton Ketchem to be you lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold in sickness and in health till do you part?" Oak asked her. "I do." She said with a smile slipping on Ash's ring on his. "Then by the power vested in me," Oak began. "I pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ash and Cynthia took each other in their arms and their lips met. There were cheers and applause from all around them. They were now officially together forever. **(CUE POKEMON THEME MUSIC!)**

The wedding reception lasted for a few hours at a nearby Pokemon Center, which was closed for this special occasion. As the party nearly ended, Ash and Cynthia made their appropriate leave of the party first and flew off on Ash's Salamence with a tag on its neck saying 'JUST MARRIED!' on the front so that everyone can see. Everyone cheered as they left and waved good-bye and hoping for a very peaceful future. Ash and Cynthia returned to home in Unova and finally had a proper night of them being together for good. Upon returning, Ash decided to carry Cynthia to their room. "Welcome home Mrs. Ketchem." He said with a loving smile. "Mrs. ketchem." Cynthia repeated those words. "I'm so happy I could almost cry." He laid her down on their bed and enjoyed their first evening together being husband and wife.

The two of them hardy gotten any sleep for they were just too excited to sleep. After a tiring night, they decided to return their suits/gowns to the rentals stores and call it a day. After Cynthia returned an hour after Ash did, they talked about their future together. "Well I think at some point, we should have a child or two." Cynthia suggested. "We maybe champions, but we always have time for that." "My thoughts exactly." Ash said with a smile. "I say lets hold off for a few years to be more familiar with each other and raise enough money for such a thing." "Truer words were never spoken." Cynthia agreed. After coming up with more plans, the two of them decided to spend the rest of their lives at their home.

**AND THAT IS IT, THE WEDDING IS OVER AND IT WAS A COMPLETE SUCCESS! I know this may seem a little short than some of the others, but like I said I'm terrible with wedding chapters. And if you seen my first fanfiction, you would know that. But thank you guys so much for reading. Prepare for the final chapter and that will be it for The Sinnoh Apprentice. Oh and as for the Entralink, do not comment on that places not being accessable. Remember, my imaginations people. But either way, I will see all you readers IN THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


	28. 13 Years Later

At 8 o clock sharp, Ash and Pikachu walked into a room that was darkness with patches of sunlight. They looked towards a bed with a young boy that reached the age of ten that was still asleep. "Alright Pikachu." Ash whispered. "Lets give him a birthday wake up call." Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and landed on top of the bed. "Pika-CHU!" Pikachu fired a thunderbolt at him, and the boy screamed with shock. The boy got up with fright. "YOU ARE CRAZY TO WAKE ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled. Ash turned the lights on to show his face. "Oh, it's just you dad." He said. "Good morning Leon." Ash said with a smile. "Guess what day is today." Leon got up and opened the curtains. "It's my birthday dad." He said with a smile.

After Leon went downstairs with his dad, they got ready for breakfast, a young girl named Lauren at the age of eight came running down the stairs in her pajamas. "Happy birthday big brother." She said as she sat down at the table. "Thanks sis." Leon said. "You got a big day today Leon." Cynthia said from the kitchen. She was making pancakes for breakfast. As they began eating, Ash stood up. "Son, it's time we had a little chat." Ash said as he faced Leon. "About what?" Leon wondered. "Well," Ash began. "You finally become of age. The time has come for you to claim your birthday wish; to become a Pokemon trainer." Leon nearly fell out of his seat from hearing this. "But before you begin your official journey," Ash continued. "You must realize that this will be a very difficult and dangerous journey. Are you willing to take this task?" "I'm ready for this." Leon answered. "You showed and taught me everything I know training Pokemon."

Ash knew that Leon had the potential to train Pokemon, but he has never done it to any other Pokemon besides his and Cynthia's. Leon was indeed a child prodigy, as well as Lauren for young aged children. "Very well then." Ash said with a smile. "If you are sure that you are ready, then tell me what region do you wish to start at?" Leon wasn't quite sure where to begin. "I don't know where dad." He said. "Where would you recommend?" Ash wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. He has travel to six regions and they were just a amazing as the others. "I guess wherever you wish." Ash said. "In that case," Leon began. "I'll start here in Unova then." Ash and Cynthia knew that he would choose here first. They probably knew that he wanted to start his journey close to home.

After Ash and Cynthia helped their son get ready, they all flew off on Salamence towards Nuvema Town. They landed in front of the lab. The four of them walked in and asked to see Professor Juniper. After a few minutes, Juniper arrived with a clipboard in her hand. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ketchem." She said with a smile. "Its been far too long Professor." Ash said as they shook hands. "So this is your son and daughter?" She asked. "That's right." Cynthia said. "This is Leon, and this is Lauren." After getting greeted, Juniper took them to the main research room. "So Leon," Juniper said as she turned towards him. "Are you ready to choose your first Pokemon?" "I sure am." Leon said with a smile of excitement. "Excellent." She said as she pulled three Poke Balls from her coat pocket. "Here are your choices." She released the Pokemon from their Poke Balls. Up first was Snivy, Tepid followed and Oshawott was last. "These are the three starters in Unova." Juniper explained. "Which one will you go with to start your journey?" Leon looked at the three Pokemon, who were looking up at him with a smile, and was wondering which to choose. "After a full minute of thinking, he said, "I think I will go with Oshawott."

Oshawott jumped for joy and jumped onto his shoulder and struck a pose. The entire room was filled with laughter from watching. After everyone calmed down, Juniper retrieved a Pokedex and five Poke Balls. "These right here are your Pokedex and your Poke Balls." She explained. "The Pokedex is used to analyze every Pokemon you've seen and caught. It's like a high tech encyclopedia. However, it will not show everything about a Pokemon by just seeing it. You would need to catch it for a full detail." Leon was indeed intrigued by this. He took his Pokedex and the balls and attached them onto his belt.

All five of them walked outside towards the main entrance for their departure. "Well son," Ash said as he looked down at his son. "Are you ready to begin?" "Yes father." Leon answered. Cynthia walked towards him and bent to his height. "Now know this Leon." She began. "This is not an easy task of becoming a Pokemon trainer. Should you ever feel like you want to return home for any reason, give me or your dad a call and we will be there as soon as we can. Do you understand?" Leon nodded. "I understand." He said. "You have everything you need?" Ash asked. "I believe so." Leon said. "Good, now get ready for your true adventure now begins." Ash said with a smile. Everyone gave Leon a group hug for best of luck and being safe. "Come home soon big brother." Lauren said. "You know I will sis." Leon said. Ash released Salamence and the three of them flew off towards the sky. "He's going to make us all proud." Cynthia said as she rested her head on Ash's shoulder. "I know he will." Ash said looking back at Leon, who began walking along Route 1 and facing a Patrat. And so this now ends the true story of Ash and Cynthia. A new generation of Pokemon training had begun and a new chapter in their lives has been unfolded. With a bright future at hand and with their son Leon leading the way into his own, they knew that they will become a family full of powerful champions. All is well.

**THE END!**

**AND THAT IS IT! THE SINNOH APPRENTICE HAS COME TO A CLOSE! Ever since I written the first chapter, I knew that this story will be a good one. And GODDAMMIT you guys really proofed it to me. With 118 followers, 115 favorites and 55 reviews prior to this chapter being written, I have far exceeded my goal. I have no other words to say, but a big, massive thank you to that. I was originally thinking of writing an epilogue for this story, but I have decided against it because I don't think I can retell the story in one chapter. As of right now, this story is completed and it was all thanks to you guys who supported me these past months. If you would like to see me on another website, I also do YouTube videos as well (If interested). But for now, thank you guys once again and I will see all you guys IN THE NEXT STORY! THEDROCK900 IS SIGNING OFF! **


End file.
